Star Fox: Commander Rising
by Screamz20
Summary: A year after the end of the Aparoid War, severe tragedy affects the Star Fox team, causing Fox to disperse his team and himself to walk down a very dark path. Concerned, Krystal and Falco, now soldiers in the Cornerian Army, attempt to help Fox remember his original sense of duty, especially when an insurrectionist leads a Venomian army into a fierce war with Corneria.
1. Chapter 1

_It has been about one year since the end of the Aparoid invasion. General Pepper had been healed and he resumed command of the Cornerian Army as the Lylat rebuilt itself from the vicious war... So everything just went back to normal... For the Star Fox team... They continued in their line of work. Slippy was working on the new upgraded Arwings and Peppy was getting some of his items packed, readying himself for his retirement, which he had promised to do. Falco was flying recon work in his Arwing, making sure the skies remained safe and alerting his team mates when they weren't. He remained as cocky as ever when he took down enemy ships... and then there's Krystal. She was twenty-one now, as she had been fighting in missions for the Star Fox team for about two years to this point, and she still remained on the team, offering her support._

_Fox had remained in his role as leader of the team. A week had passed since Peppy retired from the team and now lived in a private resort. Fox could finally sense that everyone was going to be fine in the end. Since the end of the Saurian Crisis, Fox and his team had fought in countless missions, much more busy than the dull period before the Saurian crisis. Fox also wondered what had happened to Wolf and his team, now only consisting of Leon Powalski and Panther Caruso. The other, former members of Star Wolf, Pigma and Oikonny, were kicked out and subsequently killed in the Aparoid war... Well good riddance._

_Still, Fox and the team had gained a new respect for Wolf, due to his honour and assistance in the Aparoid War. Fox, however, made it abundantly clear that his respect for Wolf did not extend to his team mates, Leon and Panther. Leon was a sadistic and chilling individual who would make arrogant and insulting comments to the Star Fox team and Panther, although rather new, was already a very skilled pilot, yet was also very smooth and showed himself to be a bit of a "Ladies' Cat" and, thus, would pine after the beautiful Krystal, which annoyed Fox. However, Krystal wasn't interested in Panther's advances, which gave Fox some relief. Still, Fox disliked both of them, and Falco didn't like them much either, having a rivalry with both of them._

_Fox was a little bit saddened by the loss of the Great Fox, as it was something that belonged to his father. Still, Fox had quickly gotten over the loss as he remembered, after all, it was just a ship. The team was able to make temporary use of a Cornerian Carrier gunship until a replacement could be finalized, as the gunship couldn't perform as well. Still, they had hoped to earn enough money to eventually get a new upgraded ship. _

_Right now, Team Star Fox was just able to get by..._

As Fox worked on the hologram projector with ROB, his team mates, Krystal, Falco and Slippy, walked in. Fox looked at each one as they walked in, Krystal; now twenty-one, Falco; now twenty-five and Slippy; now twenty-four. Fox himself was also twenty-four at this point, but he had grown into a skilled, mature and responsible leader, though he could get a little hot headed at times.

"Ya' wanted to see us, Fox?" Falco asked.

"Yeah," Fox answered, "General Pepper called."

"He's still in command?" Krystal asked,

"Yup. It'll take a lot more to bring him down."

"Wasn't Peppy gonna take his spot?" Slippy asked.

"Not any time soon," Fox answered, "For now, he still leads the Cornerian Army."

"So what's he got for us?" Falco asked.

Fox turned to ROB and spoke, "ROB, contact Pepper."

"Affirmative," ROB spoke as he typed in a message to Cornerian command. Very soon, General Pepper appeared on the hologram board.

"Good afternoon, Members of Star Fox," Pepper spoke, "How've you been holding up?"

"As much as we can, General," Fox answered, "Still hoping we can get a replacement for the Great Fox."

"I'm still seeing what I can come up with, Fox. Getting a new mother ship is expensive."

"We're getting by, sir."

"Well, you're all looking well rested... Cause I've got a new job for you."

"Just tell us where you need us."

"Where I need you... is Gazarus."

"Gazarus, sir?"

"Yes... Our recent reports have indicated that one of Andross' projects have been found there."

"I thought those were all deactivated."

"Most have been... But this is a type of super weapon that has just been reactivated."

"But Andross is dead... Who reactivated it?"

"We're not sure, but recent reports have lead us to believe that Gizar Veras was involved."

"Who's Gizar Veras?"

"Dr. Gizar Veras... is a Venomian scientist. He works especially in weapons development, makes fortunes off it... He was also a commander in the Venomian Army during the Lylat Wars... He still retains his extreme Venomian nationalism, to the point where he's been accused of having terrorist connections... But, so far, it's never been proven, but if you bring down this weapon, it could lead us right to him."

"All right. Do we have a read out on what we're facing?"

"We don't know of the exact model, but we do know it's one of Andross' old bio mechs... Nothing new... But, it is in the area near an industrial sector. If it's not shut down, it could threaten the Gazarusian facilities."

"We'll check it out."

"Be careful... There could be more to it. Veras was a tricky person during his job as a commander."

"We'll be okay, General... This is Star Fox, remember."

"That's good to know, now get ready to move out... Oh and, how's Peppy enjoying his retirement?"

"Don't know... But I'm glad he's finally retired."

"Well, say hello to him for me... Pepper out."

Pepper faded quickly away from the hologram projector and Fox turned to ROB, "ROB," Fox spoke, "Set coordinates for Gazarus." As ROB proceeded to set the coordinates and move the ship into light speed for quick travel to the planet, Fox nodded to his team mates and they proceeded to exit the bridge. As the ship soared through space towards their destination, Krystal noticed someone not with them, Slippy. Krystal looked back and saw Slippy standing in the hallway. He looked rather uneasy.

"...Slippy," Krystal said, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Slippy replied, "I-I'll be along in a sec."

Krystal still could sense his unease, so she walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Slippy said, "It's just..." Krystal looked at him with concern as Slippy paused. Finally he continued speaking, "...I'm worried about everyone... Pepper said that we're goin' up against one of Andross' old weapons... And I have bad memories about them... I know we've been doing this job for years but... I'm scared for everyone, Krys."

Krystal gave him a look of understanding. She knew just how he felt and, in fact, she shared how he felt. She was always scared for everyone, worried about what would happen to her friends. "I know, Slippy," Krystal said, "Honestly, I'm scared as well."

"Really?" Slippy asked.

"I'm always scared in war... I'm always concerned for everyone."

"I'm just... really confused."

"It's all right... I have faith everyone will be fine in the end... because we rely on each other."

"You really think so?"

"Of course... We'll protect each other, right?"

"...Yeah."

As Krystal stood back up, she heard ROB speaking on a com link above. "We have arrived at Gazarus." Krystal turned back to Slippy.

"Come on," Krystal said, "Let's get moving."

Krystal and Slippy rushed down to the hangar, where they regrouped with Fox and Falco, who were readying their Arwings. Krystal jumped in hers and then she turned it on. As the Arwing was getting warmed up, she looked around and saw Slippy. Since she had become a member of Star Fox, she had become like a family member to them. Krystal was very much like an older sister to Slippy, despite the fact that she was younger than him, and she helped him with advice and showed great concern for him. Peppy was also like a father to her, looking after her with sound protection. She also took the time to actually listen to some of his stories. Fox and Falco were Krystal's best friends and she spent most of her time with them, as well as fighting alongside them in battle, but she also had a close intimacy with both of them. Indeed the team was like family to her... and that's why she was particularly worried whenever they went on missions... Krystal knew the possibility that she or any of her team mates would not make it out. Still she kept her faith that they would as she knew they would always protect each other.

As the team readied their Arwings, they each looked out the hangar and saw the planet Gazarus before them. Once The Arwings' procedures were finalized and Fox gave the go ahead, ROB proceeded to launch each Arwing from the ship, and the four Arwings sailed down to the planet's surface.


	2. Chapter 2

The team's Arwings sailed over the surface of Gazarus. As Fox checked over his sensors, seeing nothing so far, he looked over at the Arwings of his team mates before looking back at the view in front of him. However, his thoughts were still retained on his team... and, right now, particularly Krystal. He started thinking about the memory of the time he had with her the last two nights ago.

_Fox had been sitting on his bed, thinking about past events; about the destruction of his ship... about Peppy. Their missions had gotten more dangerous, and Fox was glad that Peppy was safely retired before it killed him. Still, he missed having him around, particularly his advice and fatherly presence. It was at that moment that Krystal walked into his room, wearing only a button-down shirt. She crouched down on the bed right behind him and placed her hands gently on his back._

_"...Fox," Krystal said, "I'm sure he'll be fine."_

_Fox remembered that Krystal could sense the thoughts of others. She had extra sensory perception, as she was able to sense the emotions and subjects in the minds of others. However, she wasn't psychic, as she couldn't read minds or tell the future. Her ESP allowed her only to sense what others were thinking about and what they were feeling about it, but not how or why they were thinking it._

_"...I know, Krystal," Fox stated, "It's just that... When I think about that, I know that he won't be around for too long after this."_

_"He's only in his sixties, Fox," Krystal stated, "I think he'll still be here for a little while."_

_"Hm... yeah, I guess you're right... But I'm also thinking about the others. What about them?"_

_"They're still here, Fox... We'll all protect each other... like always."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"Besides... You still have me, Fox... Always."_

_Fox turned his face towards her, meeting her warm smile. "...That's good to know." Fox stated as Krystal kissed him. Their kissing grew more tender and passionate as Fox slid Krystal's shirt off and they both laid down on the bed to engage in a night of passion._

As he remembered that event two nights ago, Fox retained his his focus back on his current situation, but still kept some of his thought on the vixen. Krystal had always loved Fox, having deep feelings for him since their first meeting. She was shy most of the time and didn't usually express her true feelings for him. However, she had started to do so more recently and Fox was starting to embrace it, letting go of his own nervousness around her.

The ships continued sailing over Gazarus' rocky surface, coming up to the area of the Gazarusian facility where the bio weapon was supposed to be. "All ships," Fox stated to his teammates over the com link, "Disperse and scout out... It should be around here somewhere." The team followed his orders, each ship checking out a different part of the area... and so far, nothing.

"Fox," Slippy stated, "I'm not seeing anything... But I'm getting an energy reading from the area."

"Can you tell me where it is?" Fox asked.

"Not specifically, but it's originating from the East."

As the ships started checking the Eastern sector of the area, they all noticed the energy reading on their sensors. Still, nothing showed, but Slippy looked at his sensor and the energy reading continued to get stronger. However, suddenly, a wave of unidentified contacts appeared on the screens. Fox looked up and saw numerous fighters approaching. ...They were Venomian in design.

"We got Venomian craft," Fox stated, "Approaching from the North East."

"That can't be what Pepper's talking about," Falco stated, "They hostile?"

Immediately, Falco was answered when the Venomian fighters started blasting some laser bolts at the team. Falco dodged a few bolts. "You betcha," Fox stated, "Let's take em' out."

The team dispersed and then each member engaged in a fight with the Venomian fighters. With his immense piloting skills, Falco was the first to nail some enemies, chasing a few fighters and, with some well placed shots, quickly taking them down. He then became chased by a couple more fighters, but he performed a loop and brought them in his view. Falco then fired some lasers and shot down the fighters.

"Ha!" Falco exclaimed, "Can do it in my sleep."

"Are these guys Venomian Army?" Slippy asked.

"Not likely," Fox answered, "They don't have Venomian markings, so these guys are likely rogue."

"This Veras is very likely involved." Krystal said.

Fox fired some lasers and shot down a few enemies and then swerved and shot a few more down. As Falco performed a few spins and shot another couple of fighters down, Krystal fired some lasers and shot down several enemy ships. Slippy shot a couple down some enemy vessels, but found a fighter chasing after him. Slippy tried to swerve, but the enemy kept up the pursuit. However, before he could say anything, like a reflex, Fox came in and shot down his pursuer.

"Thanks, Fox." Slippy said as he flew back into the fight.

Krystal fired some lasers and shot a few enemies down. Another one pursued her, but she swerved and spun to the right, allowing her to gun down her former pursuer. Fox chased and shot down several fighters, but a few others came in at his left and attacked. Fox swerved his Arwing and fired some shots that gunned down the few enemy ships. The air battle was fierce, but not long, as there were not too many enemies involved. After some more fighting, all the enemy fighters were shot down.

"That's the last of em'." Fox stated.

"There has to be something else goin' on." Falco said, still suspicious.

"Slippy," Fox said, "Ya' still got a readout on the area?"

"I'm still gettin' a large energy reading from the East," Slippy said, "But it's not sayin' from where."

Suddenly, however, the ground below them shook and, immediately, a large creature burst out of the ground, a creature with the appearance of a mantis, with large scythe-like arms. The older team members remembered it as a Vulcain, the bio weapon they faced before on Solar.

"Oh shit!" Fox shouted in shock as he saw the creature before him, "Wha- what!? Is that a Vulcain?!"

"Vulcain?" Krystal asked.

"We faced it on Solar during the Lylat Wars," Falco answered to Krystal, "But I thought that was the only one."

"Apparently not," Fox said, "I guess_ this_ is what we're looking for."

"But Pepper said that it was _reactivated_," Falco stated, "But that was a living creature. How can it be reactivated... like its some sort of machine?"

"I sense it has a hive mind," Krystal said, "I think this one _is_ a machine... being controlled."

Krystal seemed to be right. As Fox looked at the Vulcain, it had a very different appearance, looking more mechanical than beast, and with a few adjustments. Shortly after the Vulcain's appearance, its operator appeared on the screens in each Arwing, broadcasting his message. It was a Venomian lizard, dressed in a sweater and a leather jacket.

"Ah," The Venomian lizard spoke, "...So Pepper sends none other than Team Star Fox to come and play with me and my toy... I'm flattered."

"I assume you're Veras." Fox said to the Venomian on the screen.

"Very perceptive, McCloud," Veras stated, "Let's see how clever you are against my new project."

"We already took it down once, and we can do it again" Falco stated, "So you just wasted your time, Veras."

"We will see." Veras stated as the faded off the screen.

Fox turned to his team and spoke, "All its got is its arms. We can do this." As the Arwings flew closer to the Vulcain, suddenly, it thrust ed its arm out and laser beams shot out from its scythe. The team narrowly dodged the attack. "Shit," Fox said, "Looks like its got something new."

"Pepper's right," Slippy said, "That Veras really_ is_ a tricky guy." Suddenly, several guns appeared on the Vulcain's arms, firing a hail of laser fire at the team. The Arwings dodged the shots in several manoeuvres.

"So its got more guns," Falco stated, "Still the same thing as before. Let's take it out!" Fox made a run at it, firing several shots of laser at the Vulcain. His team mates did the same, firing more laser fire at the Vulcain's guns, taking several of them out, all the while dodging the enemy gun fire. The Vulcain retaliated by swiping at the team with its scythes and then firing powerful laser beams from them once they dodged the scythe attacks. Fox and his team made several more runs at the Vulcain, firing a hail of laser and taking out several guns. However, the creature was far from finished. It screeched loudly at the team in great anger and then, the mandibles on it revealed more guns, which fired numerous missiles at the team.

"Missiles!" Krystal said in concern.

"I see em'." Fox said as the team dodged and shot down the missiles. Furious at its failed attempt to bring down the flying pests, the Vulcain swiped violently at the Arwings and then fired a few laser beams. "Hit the arms and the mandibles" Fox stated. The team followed their leader's orders and fired some shots at the arms and mandibles. Despite firing more missiles and slicing attacks, they took damage. The Arwings managed to fly away, narrowly dodging another scythe attack.

"It's working." Slippy said.

However, the Vulcain started picking up boulders off the ground and hurling them at the Arwings. They still dodged the attack, but the Vulcain's guns also fired more laser, hitting Falco's ship. "Falco," Krystal said in concern, "Are you all right?"

"I've taken some light damage," Falco said, "Nothin' too bad though. I still got it."

"Be more careful, Falco" Fox said before speaking to Slippy, "Slippy, ya got a reading on any weakness?"

"Nothing so far, Fox," Slippy stated, "Must be shielded or something."

"Well keep hitting the mandibles," Fox said, "Maybe it'll show us."

The team fired several more shots at the mandibles, dodging the missiles until they destroyed one of the mandibles and damaging the other. The Vulcain kept up the attack and fired a beam of laser from its scythe, but Falco made a run and fired again, destroying the other mandible. Fox shot some more laser and damaged one of the arms before dodging another attack. Falco fired a charged shot and damaged the other arm. Krystal and Fox then dodged some more gunfire and made a strafing run together on one of the arms. After both fired a charged shot, the arms became destroyed. With most of its weapons destroyed or damaged, the team started feeling more confident. However, as Fox and Krystal pulled up, the Vulcain's other arm swiped away and hit Krystal's Arwing, damaging it.

"I'm hit." Krystal stated. She then heard Fox speaking to her, but she noticed that the communication line on her Arwing was damaged and only a few words got through to her. However, she then sensed something wrong with the Vulcain.

"Fox, I'm sensing something else behind its shielding." Krystal stated.

"Shield... where?" Fox asked. This was to be answered by the Vulcain itself, which opened its mouth, pulling back its shield inside the mouth and revealing an energy source.  
>The Vulcain then fired a massive beam of energy at the team. The team was very lucky to be able to dodge the attack, though it did clip Slippy's Arwing a little. Krystal watched as her teammates were being chased by the spraying laser. However, Krystal sensed at the spot in its mouth, the beam's energy source. <em>That must be its weakness<em>, the vixen thought as she tried to contact Fox.

"Fox," Krystal tried speaking over the com link, "I think I see its vulnerable point. I'll make a run at it."

Fox did indeed hear what she said and replied. If her com had been working well, she would have heard for her to stay back, but her com was damaged; what she heard Fox saying was, "*Static*-itive... Your Arwi-*Static*-Go in the-*Static*!" Krystal couldn't tell exactly what he was saying. She tried to sense his thoughts, but, at times, her perceptions got cloudy and this was one of those times, as it usually happened in times of deep stress, like when in intense combat. Still, she saw that her friends were in trouble... and she felt like she had to do something. After setting her Arwing in gear, Krystal sailed it right at the mouth of the Vulcain. She slid right past the beam of energy and aimed at the energy source in the mouth. After dodging the beam of energy, Krystal charged up her ship's cannons and fired, with a direct hit damaging the weak spot. Krystal felt relief as what she was doing was working, so she carefully fired a couple more charged shots at the weak spot until, suddenly, it burst. The Vulcain screeched as it felt itself losing its strength.

"Whoa!" Falco exclaimed, "Ya' think she got it?"

"Yeah," Fox said, "It's going down." The Vulcain started falling to the ground as its strength continued to fade. However, as it fell, it got a good glimpse at the flying pest that was responsible. As the Vulcain looked at Krystal's Arwing in anger, it raised its scythe and aimed it at her. As Krystal felt relief at being able to bring down the Vulcain, she suddenly sensed danger approaching at her side. As she looked to where the danger was originating, she saw a deadly beam of laser emitting from the scythe and coming right at her at a very sharp speed. Krystal attempted to swerve away, but her ship had still been damaged and it had started to move slower... She couldn't move in time.

Krystal watched as the beam got closer to her. She couldn't believe it, this was the end for her... But there was no alternative. Krystal shut her eyes and prepared to meet her demise with honour. As Krystal shut her eyes, however, she felt that the light's beam had somehow vanished, replaced by darkness. She wondered what had happened, so she reopened her eyes and saw the darkness to be a shadow... a shadow being protruded from another ship. Krystal looked up and saw that an Arwing had shot up right next to her at the exact moment the beam would hit, and as she looked at the Arwing's cockpit, she found Slippy... he was shielding her.

"Slippy!" Krystal said in despair as she watched his sacrifice. However, as she looked, she saw Slippy smiling at her, happy he could protect her... even if it cost him. Suddenly, the back of Slippy's ship was set ablaze as it was struck by the beam, just before the Vulcain gave out and fell to the ground, lifeless. Tears filled Krystal's eyes as she watched her friend fall down to the surface in a fireball... just before she saw it crash...

The team watched in dazed sadness. Falco was just shocked and saddened, unable to believe that Slippy was gone. Fox was in complete shock and, though silent, he was in total despair... His friend was... dead... gone. Tears streamed from Krystal's eyes as she saw her friend... her brother... disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Slippy's death. As the team remembered him, there was nothing but sadness and silence... an appropriate air of solemness. That's the way it was at the remembrance. Tears streamed from Krystal's eyes as she stood, looking at Slippy's picture on a desk as she remembered his memorial. She was silent, but still, she cried, as she was always quiet when she cried. She looked over at Falco, who was sitting on some short stairs, his eyes buried in his right hand and sobbing a little. Krystal walked over and sat down right next to him, wrapping her arm around him. Falco looked at Krystal and then laid the side of his head on Krystal's chest, crying into her fur. Krystal's gentle warmth comforted the Falcon as he let go of his emotions. He was somewhat different at the remembrance. He was very quiet and nearly motionless, but Krystal could clearly tell he was still very saddened, just trying to hide his true sadness.

But Fox... He was very different... just unbelievably silent. When Krystal saw Fox, looking at Slippy's portrait, she saw nothing in him. She couldn't see any hint of sadness or anger evoking from him. She tried to sense what he was feeling, but could find nothing... just emotionless emptiness.

As the next day rolled by, Krystal and Falco were sitting in the R&R room of the gunship, trying to figure out what to do with their time when suddenly, they heard the robotic voice of ROB speak to them over the com link. "All members," ROB spoke, "Report to the bridge." Krystal and Falco both became curious as to what the robot could mean, so they both got up an exited the room, aiming to find an answer to their curiosity in the bridge. Once they entered the bridge, they found Fox, standing by the window. He had his back to them as he looked at the stars. Krystal and Falco looked at each other, feeling concern for their leader before they faced him.

"Were... you asking for us, Fox?" Falco asked.

Fox didn't answer right away, just kept looking at the stars, but then he spoke, "...Yes," Fox then turned to them, "...So... this is my team."

"Fox?" Krystal said, worried.

"..._We_ are all that's left," Fox continued, "It's just... sad, isn't it."

"Fox, what are you talking about?" Falco asked.

"We can _not_ find Veras as we are... That's what I'm talking about, Falco."

"Listen, Fox... I think-" Krystal said.

"No, you listen." Fox suddenly interrupted with sternness, "You think that the_ three of us_ can hunt down Veras... Oh, you can try... And then he picks each one of us off... one... by... one... Is that what you think, Krystal?"

"I know Slippy's loss is very hard, Fox," Krystal stated, "...We can still honour him, by bringing Veras to justice... It can be done."

"And that's exactly what_ I_ plan on doing."

"You?" Falco asked.

"...I'm going after Veras alone."

"And what about us?"

"You're not going to be apart of it... not anymore."

Krystal became surprised by Fox's words, and Falco also met Fox's response with disdained shock. Fox paused a little as he looked at his team with solemness before speaking, "...I want your resignation... from both of you."

Krystal became shocked and even a little hurt by Fox's words. This was her family... and now she was being cast out. She felt very hurt inside as the shock deepened further... But what hurt her more was Fox's pain... He was the one hurt most by this, and now he was attempting to drown himself in isolation. "Resign?" Krystal said in shock.

"You're firing us?!" Falco stated, feeling hurt and a little anger at what was happening.

"You each can take your individual Arwings... I don't need them anymore."

"Why the Hell are you firing us?!" Falco demanded.

"I don't want you tying me down! That's why!"

"Tying you down?... We're God damn helping you!"

"Well, I don't need your help anymore!"

"So what, you're just... throwing us out?!"

"Yes, I am!"

Falco rolled his eyes as he turned away from Fox and spoke, "Oh, well that's just _perfect_!"

"...Fox, please," Krystal said calmly, "Falco and I can help."

"The both of you will just get in my way..."

"I've handled things like this before, Fox," Krystal said, "So has Falco."

"And so did Slippy."

"...Fox... you'll end up getting killed like this." Krystal said.

"And what's to keep you and Falco from ending up like Slippy?!" Fox shouted. Krystal tried to think of what to say, but she could sense that Fox's mind was very well made up.

"...Please, Fox," Krystal said, "...Let us help."

"...No," Fox said bluntly, "Team Star Fox... is done."

"So, what do you want, Fox, huh," Falco demanded, "Tell us!"

"...I want you off my ship."

While Krystal remained calm, she was still very hurt to be hearing this. She felt as if her family was being torn apart... That Fox was destroying himself. But as much as she wanted to, Krystal felt that she was unable to change the situation... so she just decided to accept it, "...All right... I get it." Krystal stated.

"Do you?" Fox stated.

"...Yes," Krystal said, "...I-I understand."

"Krystal?" Falco said in shock.

"...He's made his decision, Fal," Krystal said to the Falcon with solace, "If this is it, then we can't fight it."

"At least Krystal's handling this well, Falco," Fox stated, "...I suggest that _you_ do the same."

"...Hmph," Falco exclaimed gruffly, "So that's it, Fox... After all we've been through..."

"...Yes," Fox said, "...Now, please... leave..."

Fox turned away from them and walked back over to the window to look at the stars. Krystal looked at the distraught Fox, feeling just helpless, and Falco, just furious. But, they saw that no change was going to be made in their leader's mind... so the vixen and the avian left, leaving their leader... or, their now_ former_ leader... Once his team was gone, Fox looked back at the spot from where they stood before. As he looked, he started feeling remorse for having to let go of his colleagues, his friends... his family. But he shook it off, as he felt that it was the right decision... He had to push them away, and should he meet them again, he was determined to keep them away.

* * *

><p>Krystal and Falco stood in the hangar by their Arwings. A sorrowful Krystal looked at her Arwing, placing a hand on it as she was contemplating having to say good bye. As Falco walked by her, all he could feel was anger, mostly at Fox for casting them aside, but also a little at Krystal for accepting it. Falco turned to the vixen and shouted at her, "How can you just... give up like that?! Don't you care?!"<p>

However, Krystal sniffled as she kept looking at her Arwing, and Falco's feelings immediately changed from anger to remorse as he realized that Krystal was crying a little. He then got angry at himself for yelling at her,_ Of course she cares, you idiot_, Falco thought to himself, _she probably cares the most_. Falco walked over to Krystal and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. Krystal looked up at Falco, offering him a weak smile. Her eyes were watery, but she did not let any tears escape.

"...Fal," Krystal said, "I...I'm sorry."

"No, Krystal, I'm sorry," Falco said calmly, "I shouldn't have said that."

"...It's all right, Falco."

"No, it's not... I'm just mad about what's going on."

"I know... It pains me to see him like this, Falco."

"I know, Krys."

"I just... can't think of any way to help him."

"He'll see that he needs us."

"...I feel like... my family's being... taken away."

Falco looked at Krystal, still having a comforting hand resting on her shoulder "...You still got me, Krystal," Falco said to the vixen, "We always have each other."

Krystal looked at him with a smile, "Thanks, Falco." she said.

"Hey, we're family." Falco stated.

"Right." Krystal said. As they looked at each other, Krystal and Falco embraced in a deep hug for a few moments before it broke. Falco then petted the top Krystal's head in a gently ruffling manner, before Krystal turned to her Arwing with an amused smile.

"So... ya got any place to live." Falco asked.

"I have somewhere I can stay on Corelis." Krystal said, "Why?"

"Oh... I don't really got anywhere to go right now."

"Come on," Krystal said with a smile, "You can come live with me."

Krystal jumped in her Arwing and started to turn it on as Falco did the same with his. While he still felt a little angry at being fired, Falco was very relieved that he had Krystal with him, as he very much liked having her warm presence. He knew that, as long as they had each other, the team... their family... would live on... and they hoped Fox would eventually realized that before he got himself killed.

Krystal and Falco flew out of the gunship's hangar in their Arwing's, headed for Krystal's home on nearby Corelis.


	4. Chapter 4

_It had been a few days since Krystal and Falco arrived on Corelis, now that they were living together in the small house that she had on the planet. Her house was a rather ordinary looking building, a circular shaped house with a dome. Inside, their were only three rooms, a room that functioned as a kitchen and a living space, a room for sleeping and a wash room. The house was next to an oasis, so that was the source of water, but there was also a city just a mile away. This house was where she kept her personal effects, such as her staff, her Cerinian Army uniform, her box of small effects and her assault rifle. She originally kept these on the Great Fox, but decided to store them in this house sometime before the Aparoid war... lucky she did.  
><em>

_The avian did wonder why Krystal decided to have her spare home on the sandy planet of Corelis. It wasn't the most bearable planet, as it was always rather hot... dry... coarse... Still, Falco did admit that the vixen had chosen a nice spot for it. There were no highways and the city was far enough away, so you got some quiet. The oasis was also refreshing and pure, but what was most relaxing, was towards the end of the day... when, from the house, you could watch the setting of the sun in its full beauty._

_Krystal was always one to enjoy the simple things in life, and Falco liked that about her. Falco was very happy to still have Krystal with him, as she was a very helpful companion._

When Falco got up and started to walk into living room, he felt the scent of toast come to him, and that made him all the more eager to enter the room, where he found Krystal spreading some strawberry jam on a piece of toast with a knife. Krystal turned to Falco with a welcoming smile as he came in.

"Hey, Fal." Krystal greeted.

"Mornin', Krys." Falco replied as he walked over to the vixen.

"You rest well?" Krystal asked as she looked back down at her toast.

"Real good," Falco answered, "Ya' got any bread left?"

"Sure, right here." Krystal said as she pointed to the bread in the compartment above the counter. Krystal walked away from the counter with her toast as Falco prepared his own breakfast.

"So when did ya' get this place?" Falco asked.

"I found it right before the crisis on Sauria." Krystal answered.

"You never told us about it."

"It's my little... personal space."

"Oh, so you got one too."

"You have one?"

"You remember that spot on Selvaesa... The one I took you to see?"

"Oh... right." Krystal did remember that spot, where they saw the great Sereno Aurora... where she and Falco shared their... secret personal moment. However, they both decided that they should just maintain their close friendship instead, as they knew it was the better decision for them, overall.

As he was waiting for his bread to warm up, Falco walked over to Krystal and spoke, "How ya' holdin' up?"

"...I've been holding well since then." Krystal said, setting her toast on top of a nearby table, "How have you been?"

"...Still kinda upset," Falco said, "Not sure what to do."

"I think Fox will come to his senses," Krystal stated, "...eventually."

"I just...Can't believe he threw us out like that."

"We'll survive, right Fal."

"Yeah... Ya' been thinking of what we can do for work?"

"I'm not sure... I'll be in the city by the evening. You can come with me and find work."

"I don't know what to do, Krys."

"I'm sure you'll find something, Fal."

"...No... All I'm good at is flying." Falco stated as Krystal looked at him with concern, trying to cheer him up. He was still upset about being let got from the team... But Krystal couldn't think of any way to help him from that right now.

"Fal, I'm really sorry for what happened." Krystal stated.

"It's okay," Falco said, "It's not your fault."

"I still feel... shame."

"Why do ya' feel that way?" Falco said as he had a puzzled look.

"I'm thinking that maybe I should have said something else." Krystal replied.

"Krys, I understand what you did."

"I just felt that... fighting his decision wouldn't change anything."

"...I know... I get that now... But he'll realize his mistake."

"...I...I still care for him, Fal."

Suddenly, a thought entered Krystal's mind and she became a little joyful. "Hey, come on," Krystal said, "I'll show you something." Falco proceeded to follow the excited vixen out of the house. Krystal walked over to a building next to the house that appeared to be a garage. Krystal and Falco entered the the garage to find pitch black, but Krystal switched on a light and, before them, a craft was revealed.

"How is it?" Krystal asked.

"...Wh- what is that?" Falco asked.

"It's my Cerinian fighter ship... Impressive, isn't it."

Falco looked over the craft. It was an old Cerinian fighter craft. It looked nearly identical to the type of X-02B Arwing that the team used during the Saurian Crisis, except the G-diffuser on the base of the wings looked different, like more straight across and only on the top and the wings had a straightened look rather than the jagged look on the Arwing. The ship also sported a blue colour, except for white lines running across the side of the straight nose. Falco walked back over to Krystal as he finished looking over her craft.

"That's your personal craft, right?" Falco asked.

"Right." Krystal said.

"That's a nice piece of work."

"Thanks."

"What do ya' call it."

"...I call it the _Sky Claw_." Krystal answered.

When Krystal spoke its name, Falco's mind froze for a second when he heard it called _Sky Claw_. He had greatly modified his own Arwing into a very fast, manoeuvrable craft that was fitted with long ranged and powerful weaponry to enable it for sniping and for taking out larger ships, though he made sacrifices in armour and abilities in close range combat with fighters. Shortly before being let off his team, he had just finished working on it... except for what to call it. He had been thinking of names, such as _Phoenix, Cloud Wind, Shadow_... even _Sky Claw_... But now that _that_ name was already taken, he had to think of something else... such a thought annoyed him a little.

Still, Falco admired Krystal's Sky Claw as a very impressive ship. It was a very fast and manoeuvrable craft with rapid firing laser guns and charged laser cannons just like the Cerinian craft its based on, but Krystal upgraded it with a sniper beam and nova missiles. These armaments made the Sky Claw extremely effective when fighting against enemy fighters and small gunships and transports. While very fast and deadly against smaller targets, Krystal did make some sacrifices to it, as the ship lacked armour and it suffered against large capital ships. Still, it was a very impressive ship.

"It's a good ship," Falco stated, "Why didn't ya fly it while you were on the team?"

"Everyone on Star Fox flies the same ship." Krystal stated.

"Ya' could've brought it up with Fox... I'd kinda like to see it in action."

"I might be flying her shortly." Krystal said. She then sat down with her back against the wall. Falco sat down next to her, sensing her pondering.

"What do you mean?" Falco asked the vixen.

"I've been thinking of Veras," Krystal stated, "...He's still out there."

"Yeah... but the two of us can't do that alone... I'm pretty sure you know that."

"...Yes... I know."

"So, what are ya thinking?"

Krystal thought a little bit... but then, an idea immediately popped its way into her head. "...The Cornerian military," Krystal stated, "I'm sure they're still interested in him."

"The Army?" Falco stated, a little puzzled, "You wanna join the army?"

"I've been a soldier before."

"I don't know, Krys... What if they don't let us go after Veras?"

"...I'll help in any way I can."

Falco sighed and then he said, "...Well... whatever you plan on doing, ya' got me with ya'."

"...Thanks, Falco." Krystal said with a warm smile.

"We always got each other," Falco said to Krystal, "Remember that."


	5. Chapter 5

Krystal and Falco had been living together in their home on Corelis for a little over a month now, trying to get some fuel cells for their ships to get to Corneria, which could be found in the nearby city. The vixen and the falcon spent much time helping each other in extensive work, and when that was done, they spent the remainder of the day talking to each other and watching the sun set... Krystal and Falco were still very close friends, and they greatly enjoyed each others' companionship.

After helping nearby residents with jobs, they had finally been able to purchase enough fuel cells to get to Corneria, and once the fuel was loaded into their ships, Krystal and Falco entered their ships and turned them on, preparing to take off. Falco watched Krystal take off in the Sky Claw, watching it soar across the sky in a majestic glide before firing into space. Since he saw the ship, he wanted to see it in action, and now that they were joining the army, he was gonna get a chance to see it. He then shot his Arwing into the sky and met up with Krystal in the orbit above Corelis. The two ships then aimed in the same direction in space and disappeared as they shot through space to their destination of Corneria.

As soon as the two ships landed on Corneria, they both walked down to the headquarters of the Cornerian Defence Force, where General Pepper resided. Falco approached the guards at the doors and spoke, "I made an appointment with General Pepper. I'm Falco Lombardi." The guard spoke with Pepper about Falco's appointment and Pepper confirmed, so the guard let them enter the building and then he walked the two up to Pepper's office. The guard opened the door to Pepper's office and Krystal and Falco proceeded to enter. The secretary at the desk looked up at them.

"May I ask who you are?" The secretary asked.

"Falco Lombardi, and Krystal," Falco answered, "We're here to see General Pepper." The secretary pressed a button to a com link to General Pepper and spoke, "There's a Mr. Lombardi and a Ms. Krystal here to see you, General."

"Send them in." Pepper replied over the com. The secretary pointed to the door to Pepper's office and Krystal walked over. Falco spoke to her from behind, "I'm just getting some water, Krys. I'll follow ya' in, shortly."

"Right." Krystal replied as she walked through the door and into Pepper's office. As she looked around the office, she proceeded to walk up to the General's desk and stand before it. Krystal held her hands behind her back as she stood before Pepper, who was sitting at his desk. The vixen greeted him with a warm, yet curious smile as he looked up at her.

"Ah, Miss Krystal," Pepper began, "I'm really glad that you're okay."

"Why, yes," Krystal said, "...Thank you, sir."

"Is Lombardi with you?"

"He is, yes, he's fine." Krystal said, "You can send him in if you'd like to see him."

"Okay then," Pepper then pressed a button on his desk, opening a com link to his secretary and speaking, "Marion, send him in." Shortly afterwards, the door to Pepper's office slid open and Falco proceeded to walk in towards Pepper's desk. Falco then stood next to the Krystal, his arms crossed across his chest. Pepper looked over some papers on his desk and then set them down as he looked up at the young vixen before him.

"It seems you've recovered well, sir," Krystal stated respectfully, "...Since the incident with the Aparoids on Corneria."

"Well, I'll admit," Pepper said, "...I do have... memories... and scars."

"Scars, sir?"

Pepper looked at her as he then rolled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing his forearm... and the visible marks present on it. Krystal looked with sympathy at the arm, which was coloured a shade of blue, with scattered white lining covering it, a symbol of his infection from the Aparoids. "...It burns a little from time to time." Pepper stated.

"I'm... really sorry." Krystal stated with deep sincerity.

"It's nothing," Pepper stated as he rolled his sleeve back up, covering the injury, "I heard of what happened to the team... We've been a bit worried since you two vanished."

"Vanished, sir?" Krystal said, both she and Falco a bit puzzled.

"Well, when Fox disbanded the team, you both disappeared, never heard from again."

"We've only been gone for about a month, sir." Falco stated.

"Still enough time to be concerned. So... why are _you_ here?"

"...We wish to enlist... sir." Krystal said.

"You want to be in the be in the army?"

"...Is that surprising, sir?" Falco asked.

"Well, in your case, yes, Lombardi," Pepper replied, "It was my understanding that you didn't care that much for authority."

"...Of course I care about authority, sir" Falco stated, a little annoyed, yet understanding of this common perception of him, "You're starting to compare me to Wolf... plus, I actually have a... genuine desire to keep Corneria safe... sir."

"Well, then I'll see how "genuine" you are about it." Pepper replied as he stood up and walked around his desk over to them, "...But I've known you both long enough that I can trust you to do your job, and with the utmost execution."

"Only the best, sir." Falco said, feeling a bit of pride.

"Good... so congratulations," Pepper stated, "You're both now members of the Cornerian army."

"...That's it? There's no paperwork or anything?"

"That will be filled out later. You'll both still have to go through the basics, but, I trust that your experiences will enable you to succeed very quickly."

"Sounds good."

"Good, cause I need you both right now... You're still interested in Gizar Veras, aren't you?"

"Is this still enticing?" Krystal asked.

"More so than ever," Pepper stated, "...Veras... has gotten much more power attached to him since your encounter with his Vulcain on Gazarus."

"How is this, sir?" Krystal said.

"Apparently, Veras has been building an army, made up of Venomian forces that are loyal to Andross, and its grown into a full size fighting force with fully armed divisions of troops, armoured vehicles, even air works... He can run a small war with such power."

"And you think that war's gonna be with Corneria." Falco stated.

"He's already made that clear," Pepper stated, "His army has invaded several planets outside of Venom. My army has, at this moment, been confronting him in those territories."

"Well, then let's get to it." Falco stated, feeling a bit of excitement for getting back into the action.

"Head down to the barracks. You'll begin tomorrow."

"...How's Fox, sir," Krystal suddenly asked, "Have you heard anything?"

Pepper stopped and looked at the vixen with grave concern before speaking, "McCloud has... gone down a dark route... Since he disbanded his team, he no longer serves Corneria..." Pepper then picked up a photograph off the desk and showed it to Krystal. It was a picture of Fox, but Krystal almost didn't recognize him... he just looked so different, so dark, "...He serves only his best interests now, and he's done so rather ruthlessly... To put it bluntly, he's become a true mercenary..."

Krystal still felt a little sad as she looked at the picture, she could not believe it when Pepper stated that Fox had become such a dark person. Still, she didn't know what to say.

"What are you talking about, General?" Falco asked.

"...He's been uncooperative with us, and he's killed targets in a very icy manner, simply for pay. But he's also targeting Veras, likely for personal reasons, and he hasn't presented any kind of threat to our forces... But I can't have him interfering in our efforts."

"...What does that mean, sir?"

"...If he does provide any kind of threat or interference, then you can try to convince him to help us... If you can't, then, regrettably... he'll have to be removed."

"Removed? ...as in, taken out?"

"Yes... I surely hope that it doesn't come to that."

"...If I see him, sir," Krystal said, "I'll try convincing him."

"Well, I give you my deepest hope that you're successful... Now get down to the barracks. You're dismissed."

Krystal and Falco saluted Pepper and then they walked out of the office. As she was walking to the barracks, Krystal started to become a little worried as a thought entered her mind,_ I hope Fox can be convinced... for his sake._


	6. Chapter 6

Their basic training had been very rough, as expected, but Krystal and Falco still did very well. Their experience had paid off as they performed with outright great impression on their officers, and they were also able to complete the training in just half the time of a regular recruit. The two were placed in the Cornerian Marine Corps, where they could fight, not only on the ground, but also where a select few could pilot ships. Due to such experience, both Krystal and Falco were part of that select few to do so. Now a soldier in the Cornerian Marine Corps, Krystal donned the uniform of the Cornerian soldier, a green, camouflaged jumpsuit, a grey scarf, black knee-high boots, a grey short sleeved jacket, a supply belt, black fingerless gloves, a small backpack and the standard Cornerian Army helmet, a bowl looking helmet with a visor and and a thick band wrapped around the bowl. Falco donned the uniform of the Marine Corps Air Division, wearing a green jumpsuit, a grey vest, a black belt and grey boots.

Being placed in the 25th Marine Rifle Division, Krystal and Falco stood alongside other Cornerian marines in the room of the briefing, where they listened to their commanding officer, Col. Harrion Pointer, speak to them about the mission that they were about to partake in.

"Marines," Harrion spoke, "We are about to undertake one of Andross' old secrets. Recent evidence states that a weapon Andross and Veras built during the Lylat Wars, is located near an old Venomian base on Fichina... That base, housing the weapon, was destroyed... Attempts to recover it were futile, as Andross was defeated, and Venom surrendered... Now, the evidence proves it is still out there, and that Veras is attempting to secure it... But we're gonna take it from them.."

"So what's the plan, sir?" Falco asked.

The commander pointed to different points on a hologram and spoke, "After we take out their air defenses, we'll move out on the ground. The Venomians mostly believe we'll take this route, but we'll, instead, advance through this point, as it is the least guarded. We fight our way to this location, where we'll likely find the storage house of the weapon... Is that all good."

"Sir, yes, sir." The marines stated in unison.

"Good, now get moving," Harrion stated. With that, the marines headed to the hangar, where they saw Fichina just outside the hangar bay. While most of the marines went to landing gunships, Krystal, Falco and a few other marines headed to their fighter ships. Krystal stood next to Falco by her Sky Claw, hoping to prove the ship's value.

"Ah," spoke a deep voice with a Mid-Atlantic accent from behind. Krystal and Falco looked behind them and saw Star Wolf member, Panther Caruso, standing before them, and Leon Powalski, the Venomian lizard, right behind him, "So, the famed Star Fox team has the generosity to embrace us with their presence." Panther continued.

"What the Hell are you bastards doin' here?" Falco asked with annoyance.

"Just for a little session... Do you ever grow tired of battle, Lombardi?"

"Depends on my mood, Caruso," Falco stated, "And now, I'm getting in the mood for it."

"Well, you had better watch yourself, boy," Leon said, "Or you'll get chased to the scrap yard."

"I'm always watchin'... You just had better not be there when I spot ya'."

"Oh, enough, will you," Came another approaching voice in a New Zealand accent, that belonging to Nora Leslie. She was a pretty young red vixen with her hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing the uniform of a Cornerian Special Operations Forces soldier; a red jumpsuit, grey boots, grey gloves, grey chest and shoulder armour and a yellow scarf. She was originally a member of a resistance group called the 'Crimson Fox', before she joined the Cornerian military. She proved to be a brave, practical and serious person, yet she is also patient and considerate. "Could you ever put aside your pointless rivalry," Nora continued, "We have to be moving out soon, and you both will need to focus."

"Still so humourless, aren't you, Nora." Leon stated as he walked away to his ship. Panther started to follow him, but then noticed Krystal just behind Falco.

"...Ah, the lovely Krystal," Panther said, "Still so radiantly gorgeous as ever... Maybe now, you could ride on my wing, once were down on the surface." Krystal blushed a little at Panther, showing her shyness. The vixen did admit that Panther was very handsome and... at times, she was a little charmed by his smooth words. However, Krystal was, overall, not interested in him, as she would only allow true love to share her life.

"Oh give me a damned break, already," Falco said, "Krys ain't buyin' any of that, so get lost."

"As I said, parrot," Panther said to Falco with a glare, "You had better watch yourself." Krystal watched Panther walk away, feeling relief that Falco came to her rescue.

"I'm real glad you smarter than that, Krys," Falco said, "I don't know what Wolf ever saw in that cat."

"...Where is Wolf," Krystal asked with some sincere concern, noticing Wolf nowhere in sight. Falco also noticed this, and honestly, he also felt a bit uneasy as well. While Falco still had his differences with the man, since the Aparoid War, Wolf was the only member of Star Wolf that Falco had some respect for.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Nora asked as she walked up to the vixen and the falcon.

"Huh... yes," Krystal replied, "We'll be fine."

"Just make sure Falco sees anything outside his head."

"He'll give his best," Krystal said, a little amused, "I'm sure."

"Just watch me," Falco said, "It'll be quite a show."

"As if, Falco." Nora said, "Already gettin' ahead of yourself, aren't we."

"I'm still lookin' forward to seein' your Sky Claw in battle, Krys." Falco said to Krystal as he walked over to his Arwing, ignoring Nora

"In time, Fal." Krystal said, "Likely, this time is it."

"Ya' think he'll soon be getting bored with these jobs?" Nora said.

"Flying is his life," Krystal replied, "I'm sure he's getting exciting with this mission." Krystal still remembered that Wolf was nowhere in sight, and she started feeling a little uneasy again. Nora sensed this when she looked at her.

"What's wrong, Krys?" Nora asked.

"I'm just thinking where Wolf is," Krystal said, "Have you seen him anywhere, Nora?"

"No, I... haven't. You're actually worried about him?"

"Since he helped us in the Aparoid conflict, I've had concern for him."

"Well, don't worry, Krystal. Wolf's tough, and since Panther and Leon are okay, I'm sure he's fine as well."

"...Right." Krystal replied, "...I'm sure he's fine."

"Well, get going then," Nora stated, "We gotta be down in the snow." Once Nora walked away, Krystal climbed into her Sky Claw. Sitting in the cockpit, Krystal sealed the window and activated the ship, causing it to hover. Krystal then kept it steady until the signal was given out and, once the command rang to everyone, Krystal's ship shot out of the hangar bay, followed by the ships of her comrades and they all proceeded to fly to the surface of Fichina.

* * *

><p>The Cornerian fighters glided over Fichina's icy surface. The climate control centre had been keeping the blizzards in check at the time, so air forces could freely move across the skies. Krystal watched the snow-covered ground from her Sky Claw and thought, <em>Falco won't like this<em>. Even though it had been at least a couple years since she flew in it last, Krystal kept great control of the ship. It just felt like that was what she was meant to fly. Nora flew her fighter, a standard Cornerian AL-5 fighter, next to Krystal.

"Venomians should be comin' up close," Nora spoke over the com, "Krystal, you scout out."

"Right," Krystal replied, "I'll find them."

Krystal flew her Sky Claw forwards as she made her attempt to scout out the Venomians, watching both the radar, and the outside of her window. As she continued to glide over the surface, suddenly, the air targets came into view. They weren't much, just a cruiser and fighters, but they were present and looked ready to fight.

"Here they are, Nora," Krystal alerted, "A single light cruiser ship with fighters."

"That's good enough, Krys," Falco said, "Let's get em'."

"All fighters to attack formation," Nora ordered, "Engage."

Immediately, Krystal and the Cornerian fighters rushed at the small Venomian fleet, firing a hail of gunfire. Laser fire blasted all over the sky as fighters chased after one another, firing more laser shots and creating bursts in the air. Krystal flew straight past at incredible speed, and then fired her ship's laser guns, shooting down five enemy fighters in a hail of concentrated gunfire. She became chased by a few fighters, but Krystal manoeuvred around them and dodged their gun fire. Krystal rolled out of the way of the gunfire and then performed a somersault as she now chased the two fighters before shooting them down.

Krystal kept chasing and firing her ship's laser cannons and shooting down more ships. Falco looked at her ship's performance and, seeing it, he was very impressed. Since he had seen the ship, he wanted to see its capabilities, and now that he had, he felt that it was all worth it. Falco then turned back and shot down several more fighters with his sniper beam, adding to his record. Another couple of fighters came up to him to attack, but before Falco could dodge it to return fire, he saw the enemies get shot down by a couple of green lasers... lasers shot by two Wolfens, who flew into Falco's view.

"You'll have to do better than that to maintain your record, boy." Leon spoke over the com to Falco.

"I'm not gonna thank you for that, Powalski," Falco retorted, "Just stay out of my way."

Falco veered off to face another squadron, firing some laser bolts to shoot down several other enemies. Krystal flew by and fired more gunfire, shooting down numerous fighters with her rapid firing laser cannons. At long range, a few fighters at a distance fired a few missiles at Krystal. However, she was fast, and she dodged them, and Krystal then fired her ship's sniper beam shooting several beams that took down the distanced fighters. Krystal then encountered five more fighters that charged at her. Krystal veered around and dodged their incoming laser bolts and then fired her ship's cannons back at them. In the vicious fighting, Krystal shot down the five enemies and then turned towards the cruiser. Krystal encountered another seven fighters that attacked her ship with a hail of laser, but Krystal rolled away from their gunfire. She knew she had to be careful, as her ship lacked armour capabilities. Still, she had the ship's manoeuvrability, and she used it to her advantage. Krystal chased and shot down two of the fighters, but she then became chased by the other five. Krystal rolled out of the way and then veered to the right as the ships passed her. Krystal then fired a hail of laser fire that shot down the remaining five fighters.

Krystal then flew over to Nora, who was protecting the gunships as they made their way to the surface. Krystal and Nora fired some concentrated gunfire at incoming fighters targeting the gunships. After some fighting, Krystal and Nora managed to fend off the fighters and then they proceeded to re-assist the others in the dogfight. Falco shot down a few other fighters as he made his way to the large ship. As he looked to his right, he saw Krystal flying next to him in her Sky Claw.

"I'm goin' for the cruiser," Falco stated, "Cover me as I get to it, Krystal."

"Right." Krystal replied.

Fighters started coming in, but Krystal fired her ship's guns and fended them away. Suddenly, a Venomian gunship came into view and fired a large sniper beam at the two. Krystal and Falco dodged the attack at snap speed. Falco dodged another beam as Krystal made a run on it, strafing it with Nova missiles. After being hit by the missiles, the gunship started to fall to the surface, but then the cruiser's defensive guns started firing at Krystal. Krystal fired a few laser bolts that took out a few of the guns, but Krystal was forced to flee from it, as her ship couldn't sustain from that much firepower. Falco, however, decided to take that chance with his ship, opening up his rail gun and firing a plasma beam at the ship, damaging it. Enemy fighters came at Falco, but Krystal intercepted them, firing laser shots at them. As Krystal kept firing laser shots at the enemy fighters in fierce fighting, shooting down numerous fighters, Falco made another run at the cruiser. Nora flew in and strafed the defensive guns with missiles, taking many of them out and then Falco fired another shot of plasma at the ship, damaging it further. Falco then swerved around and charged up another shot and fired, hitting the engines... That was it, the cruiser started falling to the ground, bursting up in flames and smoke.

"Yeah," Falco shouted in triumph, "Eat _that_, you bastards!"

"Great work, Fal." Krystal said.

With the loss of their cruiser, the rest of Venom's air strength, now just a few fighters, retreated, disappearing into the sky. "Not too bad, Falco," Nora said, "Now get down to the surface... those boys will be needing you on the ground." Obeying the red vixen's orders, they started heading down to the icy surface of Fichina, ready to partake in the ground assault.


	7. Chapter 7

On top of a frozen hill, stood Krystal and Falco and behind them, Nora and the Cornerian assault force. Krystal gazed at the Venomian complex in the snow before them as she stood on the hill. Cornerian soldiers had taken control of the climate control centre and started up a blizzard to ease the approach of the ground assault. Krystal felt her nose get a little numb as she felt the snowy wind swish around her fur. She lived on the crystalline planet of Cerinia, which has its fair share in snow... So Krystal was no stranger to the cold, and she could tolerate the icy temperatures of the snowy Fichina.

"You okay, Krys?" Falco asked the vixen as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine, Fal," Krystal responded, "I've been in icy things on Cerinia."

"You grew up with snow on your planet... So you're lucky."

"How is this?" Krystal asked, a little amused.

"You got the tolerance for it... I can't stand snow, and especially not blizzards."

Krystal chuckled a little, as she knew well about the falcon's dislike for the freeze. She then looked behind her and saw the Cornerians set up a few mortars and a couple tanks rolled in as well. Supply trucks also made their way in, with engineers unloading the supplies.

"Everything is here," Krystal stated, "It is time, Falco."

"Yeah," Falco responded, a little excitedly, "Time to start ridding ourselves of Andross for good."

Nora walked up to them and asked, "You guys remember what we went over?"

"Yes," Krystal said, "Fal and I will hit the right side in this pincer."

"Yeah, and I'll take the left," Nora finished off, "Once the mortars start blowing them up, we move in." Krystal and Falco then watched in the base before them in the blizzard. They could hear the mortars go off behind them and their plasma shells rain down on the base, creating bursts of fire around it. "That's it," Nora stated, "Now move out, all of you!" Krystal watched Nora advance to the base's left side while being followed by a garrison of troops.

"Let's get going." Falco said to the vixen as he took his step towards the base. Krystal followed closely next to Falco as their Cornerian garrison followed after them. "It's good to fight by your side again, Krys." Falco said.

"Likewise, Fal." Krystal responded.

Krystal and Falco came up to the base's right side, moving through a path between two buildings and saw some Venomian soldiers in the grounds before them. Just like the rest of Vera's Venomian Army, they were Venomian lizards; the crocodile-chameleon hybrid that made up the majority of Venom's population, dressed in Venomian army uniform.

Cornerian soldiers rushed in and fired their guns at the Venomians, and a fierce firefight erupted. Cornerian soldiers all fired their guns at the Venomians, taking down several of the enemies and then they started taking cover behind buildings and objects before firing their guns again. The Venomians also fired their guns back at them, taking down a few Cornerians, before they took cover behind some objects and fired again, but the Cornerians fired their guns back and gunned down several more Venomians. Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomians, hitting several enemies, before she took cover behind a wall. Krystal then fired her rifle again and shot down a few more Venomian soldiers, but then a Venomian machine gun opened up by some distant crates and fired on a Cornerian squad, pinning them down. Krystal fired her rifle at a machine gun position, pinning it down as she relieved the squad to move behind a building.

"Search all over the camp," Falco yelled to his comrades, "Find that damn weapon!" Falco then fired his gun, taking down several soldiers. Krystal fired her rifle and took down several other Venomian soldiers before firing her rifle at the machine gun position again. A nearby Cornerian soldier primed a grenade and threw it at the machine gun, and in seconds, a burst went off that destroyed the enemy position. A Venomian came up to a Cornerian soldier and attempted to knock him down with his rifle, but the Cornerian blocked it with his own rifle. They struggled, but the Cornerian then punched the Venomian and knocked him down instead. The Cornerian then picked up his rifle and shot the Venomian dead before moving on. As they stopped down a path, Krystal and Falco fired their rifles at a Venomian defensive line, taking out several soldiers and pinning the others down.

As Krystal and Falco pinned down the Venomian line together, other Cornerian soldiers came in and fired their rifles at the Venomian positions in the complex, gunning down numerous soldiers and taking out the positions, just as a couple Venomians opened fire a building's window. Krystal fired her rifle and took out the soldiers firing their guns from the building and then moved on down a path between a few buildings, firing her rifle at enemy soldiers along the way until she took cover behind a building corner. As Cornerian soldiers moved in, Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomian positions before her, gunning down several soldiers. The Venomians from these positions fired their guns and shot down several Cornerians, but the Cornerians fired their guns back, gunning down several Venomian soldiers and taking out a few positions.

The Cornerians kept pounding the Venomians with machine guns and grenades, but a Venomian machine gun position opened up from a building, taking out several Cornerian soldiers and forcing the others to take cover. Falco took cover behind a large box and spoke into his wrist communicator, talking to an outside mortar crew.

"I need mortar barrage," Falco spoke, "...At Two-Niner-Salvo-Five-Baker-One. Fire for effect, over."

"Roger." Spoke a mortar crewman over the com. Krystal watched the machine gun continue its bursts when a couple of shells rained down on the position, destroying it and setting the building on fire. Krystal moved past it and then went through a garage to come to a road, where she met some more Venomians that opened fire on her. Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomians as she moved down the road, shooting down several enemies. She then came to a building, taking cover near a box as other Venomians came out into the open to attack. Krystal fired her rifle at the enemies and shot them down before moving into the building. As soon as she entered, a Venomian rushed up to her with a knife, but Krystal blocked the knife with her rifle and then she punched the Venomian, sending him back. The Venomian tried to rush her again, but Falco suddenly came in and shot him down. Krystal and Falco proceeded to head to a flight of stairs.

"This is where it should be." Krystal spoke.

"Good... Let's get it and get off this damned ice cube."

As Falco stepped up on the first step, Krystal placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke, "Be careful, Falco... There may be more enemies here."

"Got it." Falco responded and then he proceeded to head up the stairs with Krystal following. Once they reached the top, they were met with a squad of Venomian soldiers. Krystal and Falco fired their guns at the squad, mowing them down, but two soldiers flipped over a table and used it as cover as they fired atheir guns back at the two. Krystal and Falco took cover behind a book shelf and fired their guns back, taking down the remaining two soldiers, and then they entered into the next room. The two looked around, attempting to find the weapon, but all they could find was nothing.

"It isn't here." Krystal stated.

"Must be deeper in the base," Falco said, "Let's go." With that, The vixen and the falcon went down the stairs and entered the cold outside again, meeting a few Cornerian soldiers, eager to see any results from the building, "Spread out," Falco ordered, "Search every building!"

Krystal, Falco and the Cornerian soldiers moved down a road with several buildings lined on each side. facing them, were Venomian soldiers that took cover behind the buildings and fired their guns, taking down a few Cornerian soldiers. The Cornerians fired their guns back at the Venomians, cutting down numerous enemies in blasts of gunfire. As she took cover behind a building corner, Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomians, gunning down several enemies. As vicious fighting continued on the road with Cornerian and Venomian soldiers firing their guns at each other, a bridge up ahead brandished a Venomian machine gun and a rocket launcher that cut down several Cornerian soldiers, forcing the others to take cover. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several more Venomian soldiers before she took cover behind the wall, just dodging incoming machine gun fire.

"Lombardi," a Cornerian soldier shouted to the falcon, "Call a mortar on that damned bridge. Kill those bastards!"

"On it!" Falco replied as he spoke into his wrist communicator, giving directions to target the bridge.

"Roger, firing now." replied the mortar crew over the com. Falco watched as shells started to rain down and tear the bridge to pieces, eliminating the machine gun threat. Krystal started moving down the road, just as a few Venomians came out to confront her. Krystal fired her rifle and gunned them down as she went up some stairs to enter a bunker, meeting two enemies who attacked with gunfire. Krystal took cover behind the door and then shot them both down. The vixen then exited through a large hole in the bunker's wall and jumped down onto a stack of boxes before jumping onto the ground. Krystal and her comrades moved up to a building being guarded by numerous Venomian soldiers. The Venomians fired their guns and shot down a few Cornerians until the Cornerians fired their guns back, taking down several of their Venomian enemies. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several enemies until the Cornerians finally cleared them out and entered the building, with Krystal and Falco following them in.

"It should be closer." Krystal said.

"Yeah," Falco responded, "Looks like it."

"You think Veras will have something lying in wait over there?"

"I hope not, Krys... But be prepared."

Falco knocked down the door with his boot and then the Cornerians proceeded to move onto a large road, where they met Venomian forces on the other side of the road, along with a Venomian machine gun bunker. As the Cornerians battles the Venomians soldiers on the street, Krystal took cover behind some crates and fired her rifle at the Venomians. After a firefight with soldiers on the streets, Krystal fired her rifle at the machine gunner in the distant bunker. Krystal took cover from the gunner's incoming fire and then she concentrated her aim. She concentrated until she got a direct fix on the gunner and fired, shooting him down.

More Venomian soldiers came out from the bunker to confront the Cornerians, but suddenly, Cornerian tanks appeared from the left and fired on them, destroying the bunker and eliminating the last of the Venomian resistance. Krystal moved down the road and saw Nora emerge from a tank, finding relief as the red vixen walked up to her.

"Ya' guys miss me?" Nora asked in a playful tone.

"Not at all, Nora," Falco replied teasingly, "You run into much trouble?"

"Nah, but Andy sure as Hell did... Let's get this weapon." Krystal, Falco and Nora proceeded to walk into a nearby building that Nora pointed to and go to some stairs. Falco stood next to Krystal as they waited to go up the stairs.

"You ready?" Falco asked Krystal, who replied with a nod and they all went up the stairs to a room, meeting several Venomian soldiers, who fired their guns at them. Krystal, Falco and Nora all returned fire and shot down the enemies before walking up to a door.

"I think this is it." Krystal said.

"Right," Nora said, "Falco, open the door."

Falco obeyed the command and proceeded to open the door rather slowly, keeping his gun focused with care. He then thrust the door away and aimed his gun into the room, spotting a few Venomian soldiers. They all attempted to grab their weapons, but stopped once Falco pointed his gun at them and started shouting, "Hands up, all of you! Get your damn hands up now!" The Venomians in the room decided to follow Falco's orders and raise their hands in the air, giving themselves up. Krystal and Nora followed him into the room, searching around as a few other Cornerians came in to search the room and apprehend the Venomians that surrendered.

Krystal looked over on the table and saw a bunch of boxes, one of them opened. She reached into the open box and pulled out a gas canister before calling Nora and Falco over, "Guys, I think I've found something." Krystal said.

"That's what we're here for?" Falco asked as he walked over to Nora.

"Bunch of boxes with canisters." Nora said.

"This is it," Krystal said, "These things... they're filled with chemicals."

"What makes ya' think that?" Falco asked.

"I have a sense."

"A chemical weapon..." Nora stated, "That's what Veras is looking for."

"Sick bastard really wants to make a name for himself," Falco said, "But his arsenal's gotta have more than just poison gas."

"We'll find whatever else he's got on the way," Nora stated, "For now, it's just this. Let's get it loaded up and shipped out."

Nora gave orders to Cornerians to start moving the boxes out. As the Cornerian soldiers started moving the boxes out of the room to some trucks, Krystal sat down on a box and started thinking about the situation, just as Falco walked up to her.

"...You okay, Krystal?" Falco asked, concerned.

"Huh... Yes," Krystal replied, "I-I'm still thinking."

"About what?"

"This mission, Veras... Fox..."

"...Fox'll be okay, Krys... I just know it... And I'm sure we can get him to help us."

"...Right... thanks, Falco."

"Come on, we gotta get back to the fleet," Falco said, helping Krystal back up with his hand, "I'm freezing out here."

Krystal and Falco then walked out of the room, followed by Nora, as they all headed back to their ships; going on to the next mission... the next secret.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cornerian flagship of Col. Harrion Pointer sailed through the Lylat, but it also served as the command centre for operations against Veras' army. Krystal walked up to Harrion's office in the bridge, wondering why he had called her up there. As she walked down the hallway, she met Falco, standing with his back against the wall. Krystal waved slightly to him as he started walking up next to her.

"Ya' know what Harrion wants?" Falco asked the vixen.

"I'm not sure." Krystal replied.

Krystal and Falco came up to Harrion's door and knocked, causing Harrion to respond with, "Come in." Krystal and Falco entered the room, where they found, not only Harrion, but Nora as well, along with Panther and Leon. "Krystal, Lombardi." Harrion stated as a greeting.

"Yes, sir?" Krystal said, wondering about Harrion's request.

"Come over here." Harrion invited. Once Krystal and Falco were in Harrion's range of conversation, he continued, "We have evidence to believe that Veras is ordering a massive assault on a major Cornerian outpost."

"Where, sir?" Krystal asked.

"We don't know... But there is someone who does."

"Who?" Falco asked.

"You both remember Powalski and Caruso here, don't you?" Harrion wondered to the falcon.

"...Regrettably, yes." Falco said.

"Well, then you must remember their lead associate, Wolf O'Donnell... He has come to possess some important information on the subject; not only of this offensive, but several others attacks as well."

"...Wolf has this intelligence?" Krystal asked.

"Yes... You both have been wondering why he isn't present along with his team, haven't you?"

"It's got our attention," Falco said and then turned to Panther and Leon, "By the way, where is he?"

"We have no idea," Leon answered, "He disappeared about a month ago... said something about a job on Titania."

"Exactly," Harrion pointed out, "The "job" he undertook was raiding a Venomian headquarters, stealing some Intel along the way... However, he got captured, and now he's being held on Venom at the Garak prison... But he does still have the information with him."

"How do you know all that?" Falco asked.

"We picked up some escaped prisoners who knew him in there... they say that they've seen it on him... Currently, he's been making plans with the prisoners to escape."

"So what do ya' need us for?"

"You two are close to him, correct?"

"I wouldn't say 'close'."

"Well, regardless, you know him... So I need you two to secretly infiltrate the prison and extract him out... With whatever necessary means... Lt. Leslie here will pick you up when you've gotten out with O'Donnell."

"I'm guessing Wolf's already got those "necessary means" covered."

"Most likely... You up for it."

"Not particularly... But Krys and I owe him."

"Well, that's good enough... The ship's waiting down in the hangar, now get going."

* * *

><p>Venom was a desolate place, filled only with rocks and canyons, and some of the planet remained in a shade of darkness. Still, much of the planet had become inhabitable by the Venomian lizards, who built a militarized society. However, there were many Venomians who opposed the way their society was being run, wishing for a free and peaceful Venom... These Venomians, along with Venom's ordinary criminals, wound up in the prisons, such as that at Garak.<p>

Garak was a dark, miserable place, covered in stains of depression. It was a filthy place, filled with dirt and grime, and an unpleasant rank filled the air, and the concrete walls were stained and lined with dirt and blood. It was also very dark, as the halls were dimly lit, and it just added to the aurora of misery. Below the prisoner cells, however, were the unbearable coal mines, where Veras had been ordering the prisoners to spend the rest of their lives...

It was here, that the Cornerians would find Wolf O'Donnell. Krystal and even Falco were greatly interested in saving him, wishing to honour their new respect for him. After they landed near Garak, they managed to sneak onto a laundry truck that took them inside of Garak, with the steel gates closing behind them once they were in. They managed to sneak into a ventilation system and then dropped down into the mines. They hid behind some crates on a high up catwalk and looked down at the prisoners, trying to find Wolf.

"Ya' see him?" Falco asked, "He should be here by now."

As the vixen looked, she finally saw the tall, muscular Wolf, wearing a grey prison outfit, though unlike the other prisoners, he also wore a blue jacket. She also saw that Wolf had regrown his large moustache as well.

"There he is." Krystal pointed out.

Once a few guards had passed, they went down the short path to Wolf's level and rushed over to him. Krystal tapped him from behind to get his attention, and it worked, as he slowly turned to her.

"...Krystal?" Wolf stated in surprise, "...What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Come here, Wolf." Krystal said, as she lead him over to behind some rocks, next to Falco.

"So, you both came to save me."

"Well, that's the assumption." Falco stated.

"I don't need Corneria's help," Wolf stated, "...I got everything handled in here."

"They say you know about Veras."

"Yeah, so what."

"We help you out, you tell us what you know... we got a deal?"

"Hmph... We'll see..." Wolf then snapped his fingers and, immediately, a couple of prisoners started arguing, before beginning to brawl with one another. Wolf looked as a couple of guards came in and started attempting to separate the two. Wolf picked up a rock and rushed over to the guards before bringing the rock down on one of the guard's head, rendering him unconscious. The other guard attempted to swing at Wolf, but he just punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the head, knocking him out as well. Wolf stood triumphantly over the guards. "You see," Wolf began, "...Every great journey began with only a single step." Wolf then turned to the rest of the prisoners and spoke, "Now all of you... seize the whole shit prison!"

And with that, the prisoners started going after the other guards in the mines. The guards swung back and hit prisoners with batons, but the prisoners countered by hitting the guards with their fists, as well as rocks and stolen batons. The prisoners struggled fiercely with the guards in some places while other prisoners managed to overwhelm the guards, as Krystal looked and saw one prisoner tackling and beating a guard while another was kicking a guard while he was down. Wolf lead Krystal and Falco through the mines, where the prisoners were starting to subdue the guards, but several continued to fight. A couple of guards saw Krystal and rushed at her, but Krystal hit them with her fists, knocking them out. Another guard came and swung at Wolf with a knife, but Wolf dodged the knife and when the guard tried to swing again, Wolf grabbed the guard's arm, held it down and ran him against the wall before throwing him onto the ground. Wolf then grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the neck, before standing up and going down to a different passage.

Krystal and Falco were a bit curious as to why Wolf lead them down the short passage, but they followed him anyways until he went up to some large rocks. Wolf called a few prisoners over and then he and they started moving the rocks, revealing a tunnel.

"Where does that lead?" Falco asked.

"Control tower." Wolf responded, "I can open up the whole damned place from there." Wolf jumped down into the tunnel as Falco turned to Krystal.

"You follow after him, Krys," Falco said to the vixen, "I'll watch over the prisoners here." Krystal followed after Wolf into the tunnel, and they both walked a small distance to a large puddle, leading to a cliff that had several rocks embedded up the cliff's wall.

"Can you climb, Krystal." Wolf asked.

"I'll climb this." Krystal answered.

"Good," Wolf answered, "Then you're curious to what's up there." Wolf started climbing up the cliff, grabbing hold of each rock embedded on the cliff as he moved up. Krystal started climbing the cliff after Wolf. She seized hold of the rocks embedded on the cliff and pulled herself up as she climbed further and further up the rather tall cliff. Krystal kept climbing as she watched Wolf reach the top and, after climbing up the steep and treacherous cliff, the vixen finally pulled herself up to the top as well. Wolf looked out from the edge of the cliff and saw some large pipes, stretching high up across the area.

"We need to jump over onto those pipes." Wolf stated.

"...Right." Krystal said, a little nervous about having to leap over. She swallowed a little as Wolf backed up and then rushed off the cliff, leaping over onto the pipes. He managed to pull himself up as he grabbed onto the pipes and, once he was on top, he signalled Krystal to jump over. Krystal sighed a little and then, after backing up, she finally charged off the cliff's edge, jumping off and latching hold of the pipes with her arms. She then pulled herself up as Wolf came over and helped her get up on the pipes. Wolf and Krystal then walked quietly across the pipes until they got over to a wall.

Wolf stopped at the wall and spoke, "The prisoners got me a map of this piece of shit... I know the whole readout of every wall and corner in here." Wolf then grabbed hold of a small, yet thick pipe attached to the wall and, with his brute strength, pulled it free. He then used the pipe to bash a hole in the wall, continuing to smash the concrete away until a large enough hole was present, big enough to fit through. Wolf and Krystal crawled through the hole and climbed up the metal frames that lined the wall on the other side. They climbed until they reached the top and started moving quietly down a catwalk. They came to overlook a room, the entrance to the control tower, and saw a guard enter and walk nearly below them.

Wolf whispered to Krystal to be quiet, then he jumped down onto the guard, seizing him by the throat with his arms and bringing him to the ground, breaking the guard's neck in a brief struggle. Krystal jumped down after him and they entered through a door, and Krystal saw the control tower through a window, and next to them, a pair of stairs leading upwards, which Wolf started going up. "Up the stairs," Wolf stated, "Come on." Wolf and Krystal raced up the stairs until they reached another doorway, which Wolf quietly opened, leading to a catwalk that, itself, lead to the control tower. Krystal followed Wolf as they moved quietly across the catwalk and reached the control tower. After hiding behind the outside wall, Wolf rushed into the control tower and grabbed hold of the guard inside from behind, just before he rushed him outside and threw him over the catwalk.

"Those controls," Wolf ordered, "Open up the cells... Then sever their communications with anyone on outside."

"Right," Krystal said, "I'll hit the controls, then I'll silence their lines."

Krystal went over to the control panel, pressed a few buttons and then grasped the levers, pulling them all down. She started hearing some yelling echo throughout the prison, likely the prisoners celebrating their new found freedom. Wolf, came over to Krystal, handing her a Venomian assault rifle and then he picked up own of his own. Brandishing their new rifles, Krystal and Wolf raced down some stairs lining the control tower and moved through a wide hallway. Several Venomian guards came in from the opposite side and fired their guns at them. As the two took cover behind some crates, Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles at the guards, bringing a few of them down. The two kept firing their rifles and, after a fierce firefight, they cut down the remaining guards and then moved into another room that contained a lift. Several prisoners came in and picked up the weapons off the dead guards and then followed Krystal and Wolf into the room, where numerous other guards came in. Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles at them, with the other prisoners also firing their guns to cover them as they started taking down the entering guards. In the firefight that ensued, two of the prisoners were killed, but Krystal, Wolf and the remaining prisoners shot down the other guards.

Wolf and the prisoners then went over to a large door, leading to the mines. After pressing a few buttons on the panel next to it, the door opened, and the prisoners in the mines, along with Falco, emerged, reuniting with Krystal and Wolf. Falco walked up to Krystal and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's great to see ya' again, Krystal," Falco said to the vixen, "Ya' guys run into much trouble?"

"Not as much as we created," Wolf said, "...Let's get going."

"Come on, Fal," Krystal said, "The lift is this way."

Krystal, Wolf and Falco ran over to the lift, along with most of the other prisoners, all of them getting on the lift as wolf started pressing buttons on a panel to start the lift to go up. A Venomian prisoner looked over at Krystal and Falco before turning to Wolf and speaking, "O'Donnell, you sure you can trust these two?"

"Any more than they can trust me," Wolf said, "...We're helping each other."

"And you trust Wolf here, do you girl?" The prisoner spoke to Krystal.

Krystal looked at Wolf and then said, "...With my life." They all waited on the lift until it finally reached the top and opened, leading to a large hallway lined with cells.

"How much did ya' plan out, huh, Wolf?" Falco asked.

"First, we'll have to seize the upcoming grounds," Wolf started speaking, "We man the machine gun on the West bunker and use it to destroy the the defensive towers... Then we overwhelm the rest of the guard until they send a damned tank after us. We'll capture it... and then use it to break out of this shit hole... I got the prisoners here to provide distractions and gain the equipment needed for all that."

"You organized that all out in a month," Falco spoke, surprised, "...You've been busy."

"It doesn't take time, Lombardi," Wolf said, "Just a smart speaker." Falco looked at the prisoners around him. He knew most of them were unfairly here as political prisoners, but he also saw numerous thuggish cutthroats among them as well."

"Uh, Wolf," Falco began, "...I'm pretty sure that some of these guys were put in here for a_ good_ reason."

"That's not _our_ problem right now, Lombardi," Wolf responded, "It's Veras'." The group came up to a large door, all the men lined up behind it. "You all ready?" Wolf asked the prisoners, who replied with a war cry, enabling Wolf to press some buttons on the panel next to the door, slowly opening it. Once the door was opened, the prisoners started rushing out into the open. Krystal saw the defensive towers right before her, six of them armed with machine guns and rockets. They rained a hail of fire on the charging prisoners, cutting down countless men with machine gun fire and rockets. While many of the men were shot to pieces, others struggled against the fire and pushed forward.

"Come on!" Wolf yelled to Krystal and Falco, and the two followed Wolf, taking cover alongside him next to a large obstruction. As soon as the machine gun fire moved away from them, Wolf lead Krystal and Falco to rushing behind another obstruction to take cover. Numerous guards came out in the open, firing their guns at the prisoners. After dodging the machine gun fire, Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot down several guards before taking cover again. After another round of machine gun fire went away, Wolf, Krystal and Falco rushed over to hide behind another obstruction. Another rain of gun fire hailed on them, but it too went away to focus on the other prisoners. Taking this chance, Wolf lead Krystal and Falco into a building, turning to them once they were safely inside.

"The West bunker's this way," Wolf stated, "There's an armoury there as well." Wolf lead the two out the back way of the building and then down and alley. A few guards came in and attacked with gunfire, but Krystal and Wolf shot them down and pressed through the alley. They met up with a few armed prisoners engaging some guards in a gunfight. Krystal, Wolf and Falco took cover behind some boxes and offered gunfire of their own. After a fierce gunfight, a few of the prisoners were gunned down, but Krystal and Wolf kept firing their rifles and shot down the enemy guards. They moved up some stairs and down a pathway until they reached the entrance of the West bunker.

"Krystal, get up the stairs," Wolf stated, "The gun's just up there on the top floor."

"In there," Krystal replied, "Right."

"What about me?" Falco asked.

"You break open the armoury," Wolf answered as a few prisoners came in, carrying crates filled with bombs, "Use those explosives."

Falco and the prisoners opened the crates and started placing the explosives on the door to the armoury. As Falco was doing his job, Krystal followed Wolf up the stairs until they reached the top room of the bunker, where she saw an open window, armed with a machine gun. A gunner was firing on the prisoners below, but not for long as Wolf gunned him down from behind.

"Take that gun, Krys," Wolf ordered, "Tear down those bastards in the towers!" Following her comrade's order, Krystal went over to the gun mounted on the window and manned it. After Wolf came over and helped her load the gun, Krystal aimed it at the towers and started firing upon them. The vixen shot a hail of laser fire at the towers, pinning them down and splintering the towers to pieces. Krystal concentrated her fire and shot down and destroyed two of the towers and then damaged another. Some gunfire from the towers forced Krystal take cover, but she went back on the gun and fired again, shooting down another tower. She then finished off the damaged tower and started firing upon the fifth. In a hail of fire, Krystal destroyed the tower, but was forced to take cover again from the last tower's gunfire. After the gunfire went away, Krystal fired the gun again and, with some concentrated aim, finally destroyed the tower.

"Good, Krystal," Wolf congratulated, "Now let's see if Falco knows how to open a door."

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Krystal found that Falco got the armoury door open with the explosives. As the three were already armed and set, many other prisoners rushed in and armed themselves with rifles before following Krystal, Wolf and Falco outside. They all came to a work yard with several buildings, meeting a garrison of guards. The prisoners engaged the guards in vicious fighting, firing hails of laser fire at each other. Numerous prisoners and and guards shot each other to death, but others took cover behind some crates and the small buildings and kept firing their guns at each other, blasting lasers all over the place. After taking cover behind some crates, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down numerous guard in the fierce firefight. Wolf also gunned down several guards as Falco tossed a grenade, taking a couple of guards. Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot down several more guards, but then a few set up a machine gun and fired, pinning the prisoners down and forcing Krystal and her friends to take cover.

"Shit!" Wolf shouted, "Machine gun!"

"Got it!" Falco exclaimed as he primed a grenade.

"I'll give covering fire." Krystal said, aiming her rifle at the machine gunner. Krystal fired her rifle at the machine gunner to cover Falco as he threw another grenade, destroying the machine gun in a blast.

"That's it," Wolf said, "Die, you bastards!"

The prisoners kept firing their guns at incoming guards, taking down as many as they could. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several guards and, after some more fighting, they finally overwhelmed the guards, allowing them to move through the yard and into a large building. At the lowest floor, they met some more guards, who fired their guns and shot down several prisoners. Krystal took cover behind a wall and then fired her rifle, gunning down several guards as the prisoners returned fired and pinned down the guards. After some fierce fighting, the prisoners took down the guards on the floor and then moved up the stairs to the second floor, engaging several more guards. Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot down a few of the guards as the rest of the prisoners cleared the room. Krystal and Wolf looked out the nearby windows to the grounds below and saw a Venomian tank come in.

"Good, the tank's here," Wolf exclaimed, "Get away from the windows." Wolf brought Krystal, Falco and the prisoners over away from the windows and spoke to them, "That tank's our ticket... Krystal, you cover me as I make my way to it."

"Right," Krystal said, "I'll help cover you."

"How ya' gonna bust it open?" Falco asked,

"I already got that figured out." Wolf stated, just before he ran out of the room with a couple other prisoners. Krystal looked at the window and saw the tank approach with a few other guards, before looking over to the right and seeing Wolf with the other prisoners, rushing up and hiding behind a building. Krystal then aimed her rifle and fired, skillfully gunning down several guards and distracting the tank, which started to aim at her. Wolf rushed up to the tank, holding a small propane torch, and started to climb up on the tank, away from its sight. Krystal ran away from the windows once the tank had its barrel aimed at her and safely took cover as it fired. The vixen then went to a different spot and fired on the guards, covering Wolf as he started using the torch to pry open the hatch. Krystal concentrated her aim and shot down several more guards until Wolf finally got the hatch open and drew his pistol to shoot the occupiers inside. Krystal, Falco and the prisoners then ran down the stairs and exited the building to run over to the tank. Wolf and the prisoners that accompanied him threw the dead crew men out and then Wolf jumped inside, starting to take control of the tank. He popped his head up and waved his hand over to Krystal and Falco.

"Krystal, Lombardi," Wolf said, "Jump on in." Krystal and Falco climbed on top of the tank as Wolf kept speaking, "Krystal, you man the machine gun on top, Falco you jump in here and man the main gun... I'll drive."

As Wolf sat down to begin driving, Krystal manned the machine gun mounted on top of the tank and Falco took the gunner's seat for the turret.

"Okay," Falco said excitedly, "Finally get to blow shit up."

"Don't get cocky, Lombardi," Wolf said, "I don't want your recklessness to keep me from getting out of here."

"Just drive and let me handle that, Wolf." Falco reassured.

Now controlling the tank, Wolf spun it around and then started driving it down the road, with the prisoners following them from behind. As the steel beast rolled down the road, guards came up on the road and started attacking the tank, but Krystal fired the machine gun and shot down several guards. The guards kept up the attack, with a few trucks with mounted machine guns coming to to help the attack, firing their machine guns at the tank. Krystal kept firing the machine gun at the guards and the trucks, gunning down numerous guards and destroying one truck as Falco fired the turret and destroyed two more trucks. Wolf kept driving down the road, smashing through the wreckage of the trucks and pressed on, coming up towards the gate. Several more guards and two trucks came up and attacked, but Krystal fired the machine gun, mowing down a few of the guards and destroying one of the trucks while Falco fired the turret again and destroyed the other truck.

They finally came up to the gate and Wolf kept driving up to it, with Falco firing the turret at the large steel gate, damaging it. Falco fired again and again at the gate, weakening the gate more and more, creating a large spot with red hot, melting metal. Wolf then put the tank into full speed and charged at the gate, using the behemoth's brute strength to smash through the weakened steel gate. The tank then emerged on the other side, rather unscathed from creating a large hole in the gate. Krystal, Wolf and Falco emerged from the tank and jumped down from it onto the ground, prisoners behind them rushing out of the hole of the gate to their freedom.

Krystal looked at the road before her as she stood on the free side of the gate. Wolf walked up to her, stretching his arms and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Ha," Wolf spoke, "No prison can hold me."

"They'll be after us, ya' know," Falco said, "We gotta get to Nora."

"There's a garage nearby in that direction." Wolf stated as he pointed out the direction, "We can take a truck from there."

"Right," Krystal said, "Come on, let's get in there."

Krystal, Wolf and Falco ran down the road towards the garage, leaving the prison of Garak for good.


	9. Chapter 9

Not far off from the prison of Garak, down the road, was a garage. Trucks stored there, along with fuel... not much, but enough for just a few people. Krystal, Wolf and Falco would be those people, as they broke into the garage and looked at one of the trucks. Wolf walked over and entered the driver's seat, turning on the truck as Falco opened the garage door.

"Where's your Nora?" Wolf asked.

"Just down the road," Falco said as he walked back to the truck, pointing in the direction, "That way." Falco jumped onto the back end of the truck and then extended his hand out to Krystal, helping the vixen onto the back of the truck with him and handing her a rifle. With Wolf driving, the truck started moving out of the garage.

"And, we're off." Wolf said excitedly as he drove the truck out of the the garage and started racing it down the road, rushing towards Nora's position. Krystal sighed relief as she sat on the bed of the truck with Falco. However, as the truck sped down the road, she started hearing sounds... sounds of engines approaching. Krystal looked over and saw several Venomian controlled trucks chasing after them.

"Oh shit," Falco exclaimed, "Wolf, we got some guys here having trouble saying good bye."

"Well, you guys got guns," Wolf said, "Hold them off."

Following Wolf's advice, Krystal and Falco fired their rifles at the incoming enemies, blasting them with laser fire. The enemy trucks, however, kept up the pursuit, with Venomian soldiers in them firing their guns back at the escapees. Wolf kept driving the truck down the road, manoeuvring away from the enemy trucks, but they continued to relentlessly chase after them, firing lasers upon them. Krystal fired her rifle and shot two Venomians as Falco shot down another, sending him flying off the truck. Falco gunned down another enemy as Krystal shot another two, but a Venomian on a trucked manned a mounted machine gun and fired upon them. Krystal and Falco took cover behind the walls lining their truck's bed, dodging the hail of gunfire.

Krystal took aim, pointing her rifle at the machine gunner. With careful aim, Krystal fired and shot down the machine gunner, while Falco took aim and gunned down the driver, causing the enemy truck to swerve off the road and roll into a nearby ditch. However, the other two trucks kept up the chase, with soldiers firing laser bolts at the three. As Wolf kept driving the truck, racing further down the road and manoeuvring away from the enemies, Krystal and Falco kept firing their rifles, gunning down a few soldiers and pinning the enemy trucks back. Krystal shot down another soldier, causing him to fall off the truck and roll away on the road, but a truck started to drive up next to Wolf. Once the truck was next to Wolf, he looked over to his left and saw an enemy attempt to aim at him. At that moment, however, Wolf swerved his truck and rammed the side of it into the enemy truck, sending it flying off the road and then ultimately crashing. Falco was a little shook by the impact of the the truck ramming into the other.

"Wolf, are you crazy?" Falco asked.

"Maybe a little," Wolf replied casually, "Just keep firing." Wolf continued driving down the road as one enemy truck remained to chase after them.

"Where the Hell's Nora?" Falco wondered out loud. Krystal looked to her right and saw Nora just down the road.

"There she is," Krystal pointed out, "Right there."

"Good eye, Krystal," Falco said, "Wolf, take us there."

"Finally!" Wolf exclaimed. While Krystal and Falco covered him with gunfire, Wolf drove down the road until he finally came to Nora and her ship, stopping on some ground off the road and just a few meters away from Nora's ship. Getting off the truck, Krystal, Wolf and Falco raced down to Nora's ship, a troop carrier, where they met Nora and a few Cornerian special forces soldiers. As Krystal approached the ship, she also saw her Sky Claw next to Nora's ship, already put into activation.

"We got Wolf, Nora." Falco said as he and Wolf approached the ship.

"Yeah," Nora spoke, "Looks like it." A Venomian truck came in, unloading several Venomian soldiers that started firing on them.

"Come on, Wolf," Krystal said, "Get in the ship." Krystal fired her rifle at the approaching Venomian soldiers as approached. Nora and her Cornerian soldiers also fired at the Venomians while Wolf and Falco went into the ship, followed by the Cornerian soldiers. Krystal and Nora kept firing their guns at the Venomians, gunning a few of them down.

"I already got your ship primed," Nora said to Krystal, "Get in and cover our escape."

"All right, Nora." Krystal said as Nora ran into her ship to take the pilot seat. Once Nora's ship started lifting off, Krystal ran over to her Sky Claw and jumped into it, beginning to lift the ship off the ground and follow Nora into the sky, leaving the surface of Venom behind. The ships flew across the skies, preparing to leave Venom for good. As they soared across the rather dark skies that always clouded Venom, Krystal saw on her sensor that enemy ships were approaching, coming fast.

"We got bad guys approaching," Nora spoke, "Krystal, blow them out of the sky."

Upon listening to Nora's order, Krystal rolled her ship away and turned it to face the oncoming enemies. Once they were in range, Krystal soared her ship forward, firing the cannons at the incoming ships and shooting down two of them. The others dodged her fire and continued to work on pursuing her and Nora. However, Krystal kept chasing the enemy fighters, firing her ships cannons at them in a hail of laser fire. She shot down a few more fighters, but then found several others chasing after her. Krystal rolled away, but they continued the chase, so she performed a sharp spin that left her right behind the enemies. Krystal shot one of the enemies down and continued engaging the others in the sky during the fierce dog fight. As she shot down another few fighters, she saw some more enemies go after Nora's ship, so she rushed over to intercept. She fired a few laser bolts and shot down an enemy, causing a few to chase after her, but she dodged their laser fire shot shot two more of them down. Krystal flew her Sky Claw just behind Nora's pursuers and fired her cannons, shooting down the enemies.

"Good, Krystal," Nora spoke, "Just keep doing what your doing."

Krystal saw the other Venomians come up to challenge her, so she flew over to them and intercepted them with laser fire, holding them back. The vixen shot down a few more Venomian fighters as they closed in, then she spun around and shot a few more down. However, she saw several more enemies go after Nora and she turned to them. Suddenly, however, she found a few fighters chase after her in a heated pursuit, firing laser bolts at the vixen. Krystal manoeuvred the enemies, but they kept up the chase, managing to get a few hits on Krystal's ship. Krystal knew she had to be careful, as the Sky Claw was lightly armoured, so she just kept dodging the fire. She had to lose her pursuers fast, as she looked over and saw Nora being chased and fired upon.

"Krys, we need help." Nora stated.

"I'll be right there." Krystal replied.

The vixen then spun around and shot one of her pursuers down as the other two kept up. She then performed a loop, bringing her ship just behind the last two ships to shoot them down. She looked over and saw Nora's ship in trouble, as the Venomians kept firing upon her in a hail of laser, further damaging the troop carrier. Krystal had to act very fast, leaving her with her best option... her sniper beam. Krystal aimed her ship at the Venomians chasing Nora, using both her sensor, and her senses, to concentrate her aim at the fighters. Once she got a direct lock, Krystal fired, striking down an enemy with her sniper beam. She fired again and took down two enemies at once with another single beam. She fired a few more beams until she took down the last fighters, sparing Nora any further damage.

"Whew," Nora relieved, "Ya' did it, Krys."

"The rest are headin' off," Falco stated, looking at a sensor, "That's the last of em'."

"Not bad," Wolf complimented, "...For a Star Fox member."

As the Venomians were gone, Krystal flew her ship right next to Nora's. "That's a real great ship, Krys." Nora asked, "How's it handling ya'?"

"It's fine," Krystal replied, "Thanks, Nora."

"Kid," Falco said to Krystal, "You and that ship belong together."

"It is nice, isn't it." Krystal said with a smile. The two ships flew further out into the sky, soaring into space towards Harrion's flagship.

* * *

><p>Harrion's flagship, <em>Valkyrie<em>, listed away from Venom, now that Krystal and her friends, along with the newly rescued Wolf, were safely on board. Wolf walked into the bridge with Krystal and Falco, meeting up with Col. Harrion.

"Mr. O'Donnell," Harrion began and then turned to Krystal, "...So he managed to survive Garak."

"Hey, it's him," Krystal said, "Isn't it."

"You insult me, Colonel," Wolf said, "You're actually surprised that I'd pull that off, and in only a month?"

"More or less so than the common criminal." Harrion stated.

"Well as Krys here said... It is me, after all."

"And that's why I sent them to help you escape," Harrion pointed out, "...But don't get ahead of yourself. I sent them only because of what you have."

"And why should I give any of that to you?" Wolf asked, popping a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it.

"...Wolf," Krystal stated, "...We need your help... I need it." Wolf turned his head to Krystal and blew a puff of smoke at her nose. Krystal's nose itched feeling the smoke and she coughed lightly, causing Wolf to show an amused smile.

"And that's your request?" Wolf asked, still amused.

"This is how it is, isn't it." Krystal said.

"...That's how it is," Wolf said, getting stern at the vixen, "...You know, you really get on my nerves... You just don't know when to quit, especially when you should! I mean, didn't you get that when Fox broke up your little team!? ...You both should just let real warriors handle this job, since you're just an idiotic loser!"

"Back off, Wolf," Falco shot out to defend Krystal, "Krystal's a damned good soldier and you know it!"

"Oh, I know, Lombardi," Wolf said, "But like you, she's just cannon fodder compared to me... And that's why she'll need all the help I can give."

Upon hearing this, Krystal brightened up with a smile, hearing that Wolf was going to offer his hand in the conflict. He was a very rough man, but Krystal knew that he had some good traits. Wolf gave a reassuring smile to Krystal and then the vixen then watched Wolf walk to the exit with a few officers.

"That means you still owe me for the Aparoids, you know." Wolf spoke as he left.

"...Right." Krystal said, feeling relief at the assistance she was now receiving.


	10. Chapter 10

"Khilirihk." Krystal said in curiosity. The vixen was standing next to Harrion, holding her hands behind her back as she listened to Wolf.

"Correct," Wolf responded, "They'll be going after that outpost with at least a full two divisions," Wolf spoke to Krystal and Col. Harrion on the bridge of the Valkyrie, explaining the information he stole from the Venomians. He now wore a camouflaged military outfit, symbolizing his new assistance to the Cornerians. He pointed to a few locations on the hologram board in front of them. "They're also going after Lerushk, and Hinaril with a few divisions as well, but Khilirihk is seeing the largest attack from Veras."

"The incoming fighting is in Khilirihk," Krystal said, "Is this Khilirihk's lines interesting with him?"

"The bases at Khilirihk, Hinaril and Lerushk are important military outposts," Harrion stated, "They're the back bone supporting our expedition against Veras... We can't afford them to fall."

"Is there anything else there?" Krystal asked.

"Not any big projects, if that's what your wondering," Harrion responded, "Just supply and arms bases."

"Either way," Wolf said, "That's where Veras is going."

"What about an exact time?" Harrion asked to Wolf.

"I didn't get that part, but it was supposed to be at some point, later today."

"Damn... Well, I'll send what I can down there... I want you both in a gunship. You're going to that outpost... Defend whatever you can."

"Yes, sir." Krystal said. Wolf also gave a nod and walked out of the bridge. Krystal attempted to follow him, but suddenly heard Harrion speak to her, causing the vixen to give the officer her full attention.

"You know, that Wolf's a wild card," Harrion stated, "I don't want him causing us any grief."

"It's fine, sir," Krystal replied, "I'll handle him and his men."

"...You're a terrific soldier, Krystal," Harrion stated with a smile, "...I see great potential for you, here in the Corps... It looks as though the upcoming battle will be particularly brutal, so you come back safe now, you hear."

"...Right, sir." Krystal said with a warm and reassuring smile, before walking out of the bridge's exit and following Wolf to the hangar to board the gunship.

* * *

><p>The base at Khilirihk had been busy strengthening up their defences, ever since the news arrived about the oncoming attack. Krystal arrived at the base, where she had met the young German Shepherd in charge of the defence. Cpt. Chris Hiris, the young, yet experienced Cornerian soldier in marine uniform and holding a Mark 6 assault rifle, had been busy to strengthen up his base and defend it from any assault.<p>

Once they arrived on the base in their gunship, Wolf had gone out to scout the area, while Krystal stayed to hear Hiris' defence strategy. They had heard nothing from Wolf so far, who was making his way back to the base. Krystal stood inside the the command building, looking at the outline of the base on a table as Hiris walked in.

"You still haven't heard from Wolf." Hiris asked the vixen.

"...No," Krystal replied, getting concerned "I haven't."

"We don't know where these bastards will be coming from," Hiris said, walking up to the table, "Or when they're coming... I'm not sure that we may be able to hold."

Krystal looked at Hiris. He was only a few years older than her, and despite how much experience he had in the field, he was still young... still nervous. The vixen placed a hand on Hiris' shoulder, making him turn his head to her. "I'm sure we'll hold them." Krystal said with a reassuring smile. Honestly, she was very scared, unknowing of the incoming threat, but she held on to her faith... That's all she had right now.

Krystal then heard a noise from outside, the noise of an approaching ship. Krystal looked out the window and saw Wolf's ship arrive, so she turned to Hiris to alert him of Wolf's presence.

"Wolf is here." Krystal said, as she saw Wolf's ship starting to land. Hiris put on his helmet, grabbed his rifle and followed Krystal outside. Krystal and Hiris stood before the ship as it landed, with Wolf jumping off it once it was just a few feet off the ground. Once he saw Krystal, Wolf walked over to her.

"I found a few small concentrations to the East," Wolf spoke, "Supplied with armour."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Hiris spoke, "We can take em'." Wolf was curious to the man standing before him, whom he had never met.

"Who's he?" Wolf asked.

"This is Chris Hiris," Krystal said to Wolf, "He'll help in this skirmish."

"You're in command?" Wolf asked Hiris.

"That's right." The young soldier replied.

"...Oh boy," Wolf said as he walked towards the command building. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by the young age of the man in charge of the defence. Krystal watched Wolf walk up to the entrance of the command bunker.

"Come on," Krystal said to Hiris, "Let's get inside." Krystal and Hiris followed Wolf into the command building.

"Why didn't you contact us?" Hiris asked Wolf as he followed him.

"We got interference in our communications," Wolf responded, "We couldn't make a good broadcast."

"Well, I briefed Krystal about the whole situation." Hiris spoke once they were inside with Wolf.

"Knowing Veras, those small concentrations look more like a diversion," Wolf spoke, "I think he has another force coming from another direction."

"Did you see it?" Hiris asked.

"No, but it's something to consider... I don't know which direction that would take place."

"Well I did get some read out of it... They have full divisions, tanks, artillery... It's all being lead by this man," Hiris spoke and showed them a photo of a large muscular grizzly bear in Venomian officer uniform, "Rilkey Grizz... Veras' second in command."

"You think you can take him, youngster?" Wolf asked sarcastically.

"When he gets here... yeah." Hiris responded.

Suddenly a plasma shell rang out and hit the ground near the command building. Startled, Krystal rushed outside and saw enemy plasma shots raining down on the base around them, being fired from distant Venomian artillery. Wolf rushed outside with Krystal and Hiris.

"Oh shit!" Wolf shouted as he and Hiris rushed back inside. Krystal saw them come out and holding their rifles, Wolf also held Krystal's rifle and tossed it to the vixen. Now holding their assault rifles, Krystal, Wolf and Hiris moved down a path. As Cornerian soldiers rushed all over the place, frantically attempting to get to their positions, Krystal saw a Venomian artillery piece fire at them.

"Incoming!" Krystal stated as the plasma shell came down near Wolf.

"Shit!" Wolf exclaimed as the shell went off near him. He continued down a trench line with Krystal and Hiris until they reached another bunker. Hiris took position near the bunker's exit, peering out the door to see hordes of Venomian troops coming at the base from the South end.

"Shit," Hiris exclaimed, "The bastards are beginning their assault!"

"Bastards are coming from the South." Wolf stated as he stood next to Hiris.

"Looks like you were right," Hiris stated as several Cornerian soldiers joined them in the bunker, "...Okay then, let's tear em' up! Move out!"

"Move it, Krystal!" Wolf ordered to the vixen, and she followed Wolf and Hiris out of the bunker and down a trench, followed by the Cornerians in the bunker. Krystal saw a Venomian soldier jump into the trench, where he was met by a Cornerian soldier and they struggled fiercely over the Cornerian's rifle. Finally, however, the Cornerian kneed the Venomian in the stomach and then hit his enemy in the face with the stock of his rifle before stabbing him with his bayonet and then rushing off to another position. Krystal went further down the trench and saw a couple of Cornerian soldiers firing on the Venomian soldiers in the field in front of them. The several Cornerian soldiers from the bunker joined them by lining down the trench and firing their rifles at the Venomians in a blaze of laser fire.

The vicious fighting went on, with Cornerian soldiers firing their rifles at the Venomians in intense laser fire that cut down numerous Venomians. After taking a position in the trench, Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomians and shot down numerous soldiers in a hail of laser rifle. Krystal shot down seven more Venomians as Wolf and Hiris also took positions in the trench and fired their rifles, both gunning down several Venomians. Hiris fired his rifle and shot down six Venomians soldiers while Wolf shot down another five. The Cornerians shot down several more Venomians, but some return fire gunned down a couple Cornerians as well. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down six enemies while Wolf shot down another two. The Venomians kept up the attack, however, as a few more Cornerians were shot down.

"Shit," Wolf said, "We're being overrun!"

The Cornerians shot down several more enemies, followed by Krystal gunning down another two. Hiris shot down five more enemies and looked around, seeing the assault continuing to grow, but also seeing an area down the trench needing help.

"We don't have time for this," Hiris stated, "We gotta get down the trench! All of you men, move it!"

Krystal, Wolf, Hiris and the remaining Cornerians then moved down the trench, firing their rifles at the Venomians on the field before them. Krystal noticed a couple Venomians on top of a small bunker firing down on their enemies below. Krystal aimed her rifle and shot down the Venomian soldiers on the bunker, but suddenly, a Venomian soldier rushed her and seized hold of her rifle. Krystal struggled fiercely with the Venomian over the rifle and then Krystal deflected the Venomian's hands away from her rifle before seizing hold of his wrist. Krystal then hit him with her right fist, sending him back, but then he charged again with a knife. Krystal blocked the knife with a her rifle and then she hit him again with her left fist, but he knocked her down with his shoulder. The Venomian raised his knife, just before Wolf came in and shot him just before rushing in and stabbing the enemy with his bayonet, sending him down. Wolf walked over to Krystal and helped her back and handed her rifle back to her and they continued down the trench with Hiris. They came to a point in the trench, where they saw a couple of Cornerian soldiers taking positions behind some crates and firing their rifles at some Venomian soldiers moving into the trench.

"God damn bastards are getting in the trench," Wolf stated, "Clear em' out!"

Krystal fired her rifle at the numerous Venomian soldiers in the trench, cutting them all down with a hail of laser fire. Wolf fired his rifle and shot down a few Venomians on the ground above the trench. On the ground above the trench, Cornerian soldiers took positions behind objects that littered the ground and fired their rifles at the Venomians before them. In the vicious fighting, the Cornerians fired their rifles and shot down numerous Venomians, though several Cornerians were gunned down as well. Krystal shot down a few Venomians firing into the trench while Hiris gunned down several Venomians on the grounds above.

A Venomian came into the trench and attempted to charge at Krystal, but Wolf tackled the Venomian, pinned him and then Wolf started beating the Venomian. Wolf punched the pinned Venomian hard about seven times until he knocked him out and then got up and moved down the trench. Krystal shot down a couple more Venomians and saw several other enemies coming in the trench from her left. However, a Cornerian soldier with a flamethrower came in and sprayed them with fire, incinerating the Venomian squad. Krystal felt a little uncomfortable seeing the enemy soldiers burning, but she shook it off once Wolf spoke to her.

"Krystal, get going!" Wolf stated. The vixen followed Hiris and Wolf down the trench. She looked to her right and saw a Cornerian repeatedly hitting a Venomian on the ground with the stock of his rifle and then she continued down the trench, seeing Wolf and Hiris down the trench, firing their rifles at Venomians before them. A Cornerian tank came in and fired at Venomian forces, destroying an enemy tank. Krystal moved down the trench and hid behind a crate and Wolf and Hiris kept firing their rifles and gunning down numerous Venomians. Several other Cornerian soldiers came in and fired their rifles at the Venomians as well, fighting alongside Wolf and Hiris. Krystal looked down at a hill and saw Venomians swarming over it towards the Cornerians' lines. Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomians on the hill, cutting numerous enemies down. Krystal kept firing her rifle at the Venomians as the vicious fighting raged on, firing a hail of laser fire. After fighting in the fierce skirmish, Krystal saw the Cornerian tank aim and fire at the hill, destroying the remaining enemies there.

"Shit," Wolf said, "They're everywhere!"

Hiris saw a defensive position suffering a massive attack. "That position is under fire," Hiris stated, "We need to help!"

Krystal, Wolf and Hiris moved down the trench to the defensive line, being followed by several Cornerian soldiers. The defensive position consisted of a line in the front containing soldiers and behind them, a couple of pill boxes. the Several Cornerians that followed joined the numerous Cornerian soldiers that lined the front defensive line, firing their rifles at the Venomians, cutting them down in a hail of laser fire as the vicious fighting went on. The pill boxes behind them blasted the Venomians with machine gun fire and rockets. As the fierce battle raged, the Cornerian soldiers in the line kept firing their rifles at the Venomians in fierce fighting, cutting numerous enemies down. The intense skirmish flared on as laser fire blazed at the Venomians and the Cornerians in the line kept fighting and firing their rifles, cutting down numerous Venomians. Still, the battle went on as the Venomians kept up their assault.

Rushing into the defensive position, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down numerous enemy soldiers as Wolf and Hiris fired some laser shots and gunned down numerous others. The vicious fighting went on as Venomian forces pressed on and blazed some more rifle fire, pinning a few Cornerians down. However, the Cornerians blazed some laser fire back and shot down more Venomians. Krystal fired some shots and hit several Venomians and then she aimed and shot a few more. Wolf blasted several other enemy soldiers while Hiris gunned down a few more with laser fire. The Cornerians fired some more laser fire and blasted several other enemies down and then pinned several others down with laser fire. Krystal and Hiris fired their rifles and shot down numerous soldiers as Wolf blasted several more with laser fire.

While Krystal fired some more laser and shot down several more enemy soldiers, Cornerian soldiers moved in and blazed some laser fire and pinned several other enemies down, hitting a few as well. Wolf took position near a pill box and fired his rifle at the Venomians, gunning down several enemies. "Krystal," Wolf shouted, "Kill all these bastards!"

Following Wolf's orders, the vixen took position in the line. Krystal then fired her rifle and shot down six enemies. Krystal kept firing her rifle in the vicious fighting, cutting down numerous enemies with a hail of laser fire. Hiris fired his rifle from the line and shot down five Venomians as Wolf shot down another seven. Still, the Venomians kept up the attack with more soldiers coming in to storm the Cornerians' line. The Cornerians fired their rifles and shot down numerous Venomian soldiers, but laser bolts fired back and shot down several Cornerian soldiers as well. The Cornerians kept firing hails of laser fire at the Venomians as they kept up the attack, gunning several more down. Krystal fired her rifle and shot several more Venomians while Hiris fired his rifle and shot down another six. A few more Cornerians were hit, but several more came in to reinforce them, firing their rifles at the Venomians and cutting more down.

The vicious battle kept raging up in a hail fiery laser fire. The Cornerians kept fighting fiercely, firing their rifles at the Venomians as they cut them down in intense gun fire. Wolf shot down another five enemies and dodged a few incoming laser bolts. Krystal kept fighting in the fierce battle firing her rifle and cutting down six enemies and then, at her right, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down five more Venomians in the vicious skirmish. Krystal kept firing her rifle in the vicious fighting as two Venomian tanks rolled in and fired at the defensive line, destroying a large bunker as Wolf shot a few enemies down.

"Shit!" Wolf shouted, "Enemy tanks!"

"Krystal, get up here!" Hiris ordered. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down two more Venomians and then she ran over to Hiris and Wolf, taking cover behind a bunker filled with supplies and ammunition. Krystal and Wolf fired some laser shots and hit several more enemies as Hiris then shot down a few more.

"There's rocket launchers in the pill boxes," Hiris stated, "You both cover me as I get to it."

"Right," Krystal said, "I'll help give covering fire."

Krystal and Wolf rushed over near the pill box, firing hails of laser fire at the Venomians before them before taking cover behind some crates and firing some laser bolts down on the Venomians and giving Hiris the cover he needed. Hiris rushed over inside the the bunker and fired his rifle at the Venomians from the window. As Krystal and Wolf kept firing their rifles at the Venomian soldiers, cutting down numerous enemies in the fierce fighting, Hiris picked up a rocket launcher and aimed it out the window. Once he got a lock on one of the tanks, he fired, destroying one of the tanks and turning it to a burning pile of steel. Hiris attempted to get another rocket, but found nothing.

"Shit!" Hiris exclaimed.

"What the Hell's going on?!" Wolf demanded.

"I don't have any more rockets!" Hiris responded.

"Shit!" Wolf shouted, firing his rifle and gunning down several more soldiers in frustration as he was still positioned behind the crates. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down seven Venomian soldiers in the intense skirmish. As Krystal shot down several more enemies, she saw the remaining enemy tank starting to aim at them. However, suddenly and luckily, the Cornerian tank came in and blasted at it, bursting the enemy tank to smouldering pieces. Several more cornerians came in and reinforced the area and the Venomian attack on the defence started dwindling.

"That's it," Hiris stated, "Let's move on to the next area."

Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomians, cutting several more down as the fighting raged on and then she followed after Wolf and Hiris into a bunker top of a large hill. Upon entering the bunker, Krystal saw through the window down the hill below the Venomian soldiers were attempting to move up, but several Cornerian soldiers at the top of the hill were raining fire down on them. Krystal fired her rifle through the bunker window and shot down several Venomians while Wolf also gunned down a few enemies. Hiris looked down the hill, remembering the analysis of the base as he saw a defensive line and a bunker just below it to the right.

"We got so remote activated inflammatory mines buried down there," Hiris stated, "The detonators are in that bunker just below that defensive line... We get to it, we can slow down their advance."

"That's good enough," Wolf stated before shouting to the other soldiers, "Get moving, down the hill!" Krystal followed after Wolf and the Cornerian soldiers as they rushed down the hill to the defensive line. The numerous Cornerian soldiers lined the defensive line and fired their rifles at the Venomians before them, causing some vicious fighting to erupt. As the Cornerian soldiers kept firing their rifles and gunning down numerous Venomians, Krystal reach a position on the line and fired some laser bolts of her own at the Venomians. Krystal kept firing her rifle at the Venomians, cutting down seven enemies in vicious fighting. Wolf also shot down several enemies while Hiris gunned down several more. A few Cornerians were hit, but the Cornerians kept fighting, firing their rifles and cutting down numerous Venomians. Krystal kept firing her rifle at the enemies in the fierce skirmish, just as an enemy rushed up to her with a bayonet. Krystal deflected the bayonet with her rifle and then she hit the Venomian with her right fist, sending him down the hill. The Venomian got up and charged the line again, but Hiris shot him down. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down six more enemies while Wolf shot a few more Venomians before rushing to the the bunker with the detonators.

"Krystal," Wolf shouted, "Cover me!"

"Right." Krystal responded.

Krystal moved down the hill and took cover behind some crates next to the bunker. Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomian soldiers, pinning them down in a hail of laser fire while Wolf rushed inside the bunker, picking up a detonator. As Krystal kept firing her rifle at enemy forces continuing to rush at the line, an indication arose that Wolf had found the detonator, as the mines went off and blasted Venomian soldiers away, as well as creating a line of fire that kept any other enemies away.

"We're done here," Hiris spoke, "Come on, we need to get to the South lines!"

Krystal, Wolf and Hiris moved down the hill, being followed by Cornerian soldiers. They moved down a path that lead to some trees, where they spotted Venomian soldiers starting to come through. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several Venomian soldiers while Wolf aimed and gunned down a few enemies as well and then moved out of the trees along with Hiris. Cornerian soldiers behind them fired their guns at the Venomians on the field as they moved down the path and then they reached the bottom of a hill. Krystal, Wolf, Hiris and the other Cornerian soldiers took cover behind some objects at the bottom of the hill, as Venomian forces on top of the hill were raining machine gun fire down on them.

"The damned Southern lines are are just up there," Hiris stated, "This hill leads right to em'!"

"We have to go straight up?" Wolf asked, "Right towards those nests on the top?"

"That's right." Hiris answered.

"Well, isn't that just swell." Wolf said sarcastically.

"We can use the trees for cover," Hiris stated, pointing to the trees positioned on the slope of the hill, "Men, up the hill! Move!" With that, Krystal followed Hiris and Wolf as they started rushing up the hill, with Venomian gunfire from the top raining down on them. The Cornerian soldiers rushed up the hill with them, taking cover behind the trees. A few Cornerian soldiers were shot down by the Venomian gunfire as they tried to get up the hill, but other Cornerian soldiers fired their rifles and shot down several Venomians on the top of the hill as they struggled to climb. Taking cover behind a tree, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several enemies. The vixen dodged a incoming lasers and then she aimed and fired, gunning down several more enemies as well. Wolf threw a grenade that landed in a Venomian foxhole, the blast sending the occupiers flying and then Wolf fired his rifle and shot down a few enemies. The Cornerians kept pushing up the hill, taking cover behind tree to tree and firing their at the enemies above them. Krystal moved up the hill with them and took cover behind a few trees. She kept firing her rifle at the enemies above them, gunning several enemies down.

Krystal finally reached the top, hiding behind a tree and then she fired her rifle at the Venomians just in front of her, pinning them down. The Cornerians had lost several more soldiers to get up the hill, but the clawed up and reached the top. As the Cornerian riflemen pinned down the defenses on the top with laser fire, under their cover, a Cornerian flamethrower moved up. Once he got into position, the Cornerian ignited a spray of fire at the enemies on the hill, setting several Venomians on fire. Other Cornerians came up and shot down several other Venomian soldiers as the positions got neutralized, and the few remaining enemies attempted to step further back on the top of the hill and hold off the Cornerians

The Cornerians charged at the Venomians and engaged them in hand to hand combat. A Cornerian soldier knocked down a Venomian with the stock of his rifle while another Cornerian stabbed his enemy with his bayonet. Hiris punched down a Venomian soldier while another Cornerian knocked down a Venomian and stabbed him with his bayonet. Krystal aimed her rifle and, with careful concentration, shot down a far off enemy attempting to fire on the Cornerians on the hill. Krystal looked over and saw Wolf knock down an enemy with his rifle and then shoot him down. Another Venomian rushed at Wolf from behind with a bayonet, but with a quick turn, Wolf spun and whacked the enemy down with his rifle and then stabbed him with his bayonet. Krystal got back up and followed Wolf and Hiris through a base on the top of the hill.

"Lombardi should be here shortly with air cover." Hiris stated.

"Well, that bird is finally useful for something." Wolf said.

Upon exiting the base and entering the South lines, they saw pure chaos. There were defensive lines filled with Cornerians soldiers firing rifles and machine guns at hordes of Venomian soldiers in vicious fighting and, behind them, were bunkers and supply storage buildings. Laser fire rained all over the place as burst of fire danced around the defensive line, setting everything ablaze. Corrnerian soldiers kept fighting fiercely, firing their rifles and cutting down numerous Venomian soldiers as the fierce battle went on.

Far off, Hiris spotted enemy tanks coming in to support the Venomian advance, along with spotting a bunker. "I can spot targets for artillery from that bunker," Hiris stated, "We can use em' to take out those tanks... Cover me as I get to it!"

With that, Krystal ran into the battle, firing her rifle at incoming Venomian forces and then she took cover behind a sandbag lined position at the front defensive line. Wolf took cover behind some crates and then he fired his rifle, gunning down several enemies. Krystal kept firing her rifle, cutting down numerous enemies and giving Hiris the cover he needed to rush towards the bunker. Krystal and Wolf kept fighting in the vicious skirmish as Hiris got inside the bunker and went to the window, shouting at Krystal and Wolf.

"Krystal, Wolf," Hiris spoke, "Get over here!"

Following the young Captain's order, Krystal and Wolf rushed over to the bunker. The vixen fired her rifle and pinned down incoming Venomian soldiers to cover Wolf as he made his way inside the bunker, then she followed him inside the bunker as well. They all looked out the window as Hiris walked up to them.

"Wolf, you spot targets for me," Hiris said as he handed him some binoculars. Wolf took them and went over to the window and Hiris picked up a sniper rifle and handed it to Krystal, "Krystal, I need you to cover us."

Obeying, Krystal took the rifle and then aimed it out the window. Wolf looked through the binoculars and started spotting the enemy tanks while Hiris called artillery strikes on them. As this went on, Krystal fired her sniper rifle and shot down numerous incoming soldiers with careful aim. As Krystal shot down several more soldiers, she also saw artillery fire rain down and destroy a few of the enemy tanks. Krystal kept firing her sniper rifle and gunning down incoming enemy soldiers as Wolf and Hiris called in another artillery strike. Shortly afterwards, another two more enemy tanks were hammered with artillery shells. The power of enemy forces were starting to dwindle, but they kept up their attack on the lines, so Krystal kept firing her rifle at them, cutting several more down.

As the Cornerians kept fighting in the vicious battle, suddenly, several Cornerian fighters appeared, being lead by a rather significant looking Arwing... Falco's Arwing... He had arrived. Falco and the Cornerian fighters dived in and strafed the Venomians, blasting the enemy troops and vehicles with hails of laser. The Venomians found themselves scorched, and that lead to them retreating from the area, running off into the distance. Wolf ran out of the bunker and looked at the field in front of him.

"Run, you bastards," Wolf shouted to the fleeing enemies, "Run back to Venom!"

Hiris stood next to Wolf as Krystal walked over to Falco's Arwing as it landed on the ground near her. Once it landed, the cockpit opened up and Falco jumped out. Seeing Krystal, Falco walked over to the vixen.

"Hey, Krystal." Falco said, shaking Krystal's hand, "I knew you'd make it out of there in one piece."

"This is getting very intense." Krystal said.

"I saw ya' snipe those bastards from up there," Falco said to the vixen, "You got some serious skills, Krys."

"Well, It seems like I'm in still a single piece." Krystal stated.

"That's good," Falco said, "It's great to see ya', Krystal."

Wolf walked up to the two, a bit annoyed, "Oh enough," Wolf spoke sardonically, "Just get a room already, will you?" Wolf walked off as Krystal and Falco watched him leave.

"He give ya' much trouble?" Falco asked.

"I handled him." Krystal said with a smile. Falco wrapped his arm around the vixen's shoulders and then he and Krystal walked off together, being followed by Hiris as they walked back to Harrion's ship, _Valkyrie_.


	11. Chapter 11

_Valkyrie_ sailed over to the planet Lerushk, which had been sustaining previous bombardment from Venomian gunships. There were several spots of fire down on the surface that were concentrated in a large area. By now, Venomian ground forces were moving in and going after the capital city of Lerushk. Once Valkyrie was over the planet, in the hangar of the capital ship, soldiers raced into their gunships, awaiting to be sent down, while engineers supplied and fuelled the ships. Pilots also ran to their fighters to escort the gunships down.

On Valkyrie's bridge, Col. Harrion was formulating his plan on the hologram board. Krystal, Wolf, Falco and Nora stood alongside a few other officers as they listened to their commander's plan.

"We'll strike here, here and here," Harrion stated, pointing to different spots outside the outline of the city, "Once we achieve air dominance over the city, we'll move in and eliminate the target buildings, and extract any Intel we find. Once all target buildings are neutralized, we will extract at this point," He then turned to Krystal and her friends, "You four will lead the air strikes. Take out any airborne enemies and ground defences on the buildings, that will ease our ground forces in their push into the city... Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Krystal and the marines responded.

"Good, now move out." Harrion responded.

Immediately, however, an operator at a computer spoke to the Colonel. "Sir," the operator spoke, "We have a transmission coming in."

"...Let him through." Harrion responded, a little uneasy.

Responding to the Colonel's order, the operator initiated the transmission from the foreign source. On a screen above the operator, a command room was shown. The room was Venomian in look, as well as the fact that Venomian officers were discussing tactics in the background. But in the foreground, stood the menacing Venomian lizard himself, Gizar Veras.

"Col. Harrion Pointer," Veras spoke, "Pepper's lap dog."

Krystal looked at Veras, seeing into his cold, fiery eyes made her feel a little terrified. However, she resisted that feeling and stood at attention to listen to the villain. Falco walked up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, which relaxed the vixen. Falco also saw the large grizzly bear, Col. Rilkey Grizz, standing next to Veras.

"Who's that bastard," Falco asked Krystal, "Right next to scale face?"

"It's Rilkey Grizz," Krystal replied, "His right hand."

"Welcome to Lerushk..." Veras continued to Harrion, "Maybe here, is where you finally grow tired of Pepper making you play fetch."

"Enough," Harrion spoke, defiantly, "What are you calling for?!"

"You know exactly what I want... Venom _will_ stand above all the Lylat, even if it's just a pile of ashes."

"I'll send you to Hell before that ever happens."

"Ha! My death won't stop it... You all never should have come after me, and now all your deaths will be for nothing... once each world of my enemies is in pieces."

"As long as I stand here, you'll be destined to fail... So you called just to taunt us? How sad."

"Hm... I call because a colleague of yours is in the city... and is _quite_ unwilling to surrender himself."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Stock Exchange... A man of yours is present there."

"I don't know who you're talking about. I have no colleagues in the city."

"Ah, a rogue. Well then... I guess you will have no further use for him... I'll see that he won't cause you any further trouble." Veras noticed Krystal and Falco standing near Harrion, and he gave them a twisted smile that showed a relishing in sadism, "So, the beautiful Krystal and the brash Lombardi still want to play with me... Tell me, your frog friend, the one that went down on Gazarus... Do you remember how he incinerated, burst ed into flames... Did you see him burn? I wonder how long he felt that way until he crashed to his doom."

Krystal started feeling saddened, maybe even a little sickened. She looked down at the ground while holding her left arm with her right hand. Falco boiled up inside with deep anger as Veras was mocking Slippy's death. His fists clenched tightly as Veras spoke word after word that brightly referenced the death of his friend. When Veras was done, Falco finally shouted, "You bastard! Don't you ever speak that way of him!"

Veras simply smiled at Falco's anger, "...You should learn to control your temper, Lombardi," Veras spoke, "Or else you'll end up in a bad way... Just like your Slippy."

"You're gonna pay for all of this, you God damn bastard!" Falco threatened.

"Well, it's your choice... I'll be waiting for all of you down here, and I'll be sure to give you a little greeting."

Veras faded away from the screen. Harrion, however, still looked puzzled, as he was questioning in his mind about a man being in the city, at the Stock Exchange. A Cornerian officer came up to him and asked, "Have your men in the Stock Exchange been compromised, sir?"

"...No," Harrion spoke, "I don't have anyone in that building." Harrion then turned to the operator and spoke, "Operator, try and find a link to the Stock Exchange... I wanna know who's inside."

"Yes, sir," The operator responded as he started typing on the computer, attempting to find a link into the said building. The operator found enemy presence highlighted in the bottom of the building, but at the top of the building, he saw an unidentified contact, "Sir, we have one identified contact, coming from the building's conference room."

"That must be our man," Harrion spoke, "Put him up."

Obeying the Colonel, the operator put the source on screen, showing a conference room. Krystal looked into the conference room and saw a man, a vulpine with black died hair and fur darkened a little, and wearing dark grey clothes and a bandolier. The vulpine was grappling with a Venomian officer. Krystal looked on the screen and saw the man throw a Venomian soldier onto the ground and stab him in the neck with a knife. The Venomian officer attempted to draw his gun, but the vulpine kicked it out of his hand, then seized the officer by his lapels, threw him against the wall and held him there. The vulpine punched the officer twice and then threw him onto the ground... just before he picked up the officers' gun, aimed it at the officer and, with cold ruthlessness, shot him dead. The man then started looking through some papers on a table, but he noticed the screen in the room light up with the contact of the Valkyrie. Krystal didn't recognize the person she saw, but when he looked at the screen towards them, she remembered. Looking into his deep green eyes, Krystal knew just who it was.

"...Fox?" Krystal said.

Krystal had finally found Fox... and he indeed looked like he changed, more dark and ruthless, as she sensed this in his emotions. Krystal was surprised as she looked at her former leader... now looking like a ghost of himself.

"Fox" Krystal said, "It's me, Krystal."

Fox didn't respond, but he just glared at her. Krystal tried thinking of something to say, but couldn't as she felt uneasy about Fox's darker state. "...I've come to get you." Krystal said, trying to open up the possibility of him joining the fight.

As Krystal tried to think of what further to say, she heard the operator announce, "We got enemies surrounding the Stock Exchange," the operator stated, "They got flamethrowers and tanks."

"Contact artillery to concentrate on the surrounding area," Harrion ordered, "We can't lose those records."

"Fox, I'm coming to help cover you." Krystal said.

Suddenly, however, Fox shouted at the vixen, "Save it, loser!" Fox spitted, "I don't want any of your help!"

"...Fox?" Krystal said, a bit shocked by his angered words. She knew that Fox always had a temper, but he was never just plain nasty... He had changed, but Krystal still refused to believe he had done so completely. If he was now a changed man, she wouldn't give up on him.

"Just stop pestering me and run back home, Krystal!" Fox continued.

"...I need your help in this fight," Krystal said, "...In silencing Veras."

"Oh what! ...You want team Star Fox back?!"

"Well... I just wish for your assistance."

"Stuff it, Krystal! You just back off!" Once he was done yelling at Krystal, Fox turned off the screen in the room, cutting off his ties with the_ Valkyrie_. Krystal stood there, looking at the blank screen and still feeling shocked and a little hurt.

Harrion walked up to Krystal and spoke, "You knew he was there?"

"...No," Krystal said, "...I'm just trying to convince him to help."

"Well, I want you down there anyways. We need those records, so get to the hangar now."

"Right, sir." Krystal responded. The vixen then headed down to the hangar to embark in her ship and join the fight.

* * *

><p>The capital city of Lerushk was burning in flames, buildings burning up from plasma fired by Venomian ships. Cornerian artillery had been lighting up several Venomian positions within the city, easing the way for ground and air forces to move in.<p>

Krystal flew her Sky Claw towards the city, being followed by Falco in his Arwing and Wolf in his Wolfen. Nora flew next to the troop transports to protect them, with help from Wolf's colleagues, Leon and Panther.

"Krystal, my sweet rose," Panther said, ever so smoothly, "Are you well for the upcoming battle?"

"I'm fine," Krystal reassured, "Thanks." The vixen, nowadays, found Panther's words to be a little amusing, but Falco just continued to be irritated.

"Just stuff it, Panther," Falco spitted out, "Do ya' ever God damn learn?!"

"So, Team Star Wolf is back," Leon pointed out, "How does it feel to be back in a Wolfen, huh, Wolf?"

"Don't get sentimental, Powalski," Wolf stated, "I just wanna get that Intel and get out of here."

"Not so eager to stay in a fight," Nora wondered to Wolf, "That's not like you."

"That's cause I want to get to Veras," Wolf said, "...I'd like to burn him up before I die." As the Cornerian ships came closer to the city, the clearer they could see their enemies, fighters soaring across the skies and on the roof tops of some buildings, AA batteries were positioned.

"We got AA batteries and fighters," Nora spoke, "Those are our targets."

"That's all," Falco said, sounding a little disappointed, "I was hoping for a challenge."

"You'll get your chance, Lombardi," Nora reassured, "Everyone, engage!" Following Nora's order, Krystal, Wolf, Falco and the other fighters broke off and soared over towards the air above the city, where they were spotted and fired upon by enemy fighters. Cornerian and Venomian fighters began chasing and firing at each other as laser fire blasted all over the sky. Krystal spun her ship around and shot down several fighters. A couple other enemies attempted to chase the vixen, but Falco swerved in and blasted them apart. Wolf moved in and shot down several more fighters and then he made a run for an AA battery on top of a building, strafing and destroying it.

Krystal shot down several more fighters with rounds of laser fire and then fired a few missiles that took out two AA batteries. Falco took down a few fighters and he also sniped down a battery. The Cornerians had been able to handle the fighters, sending numerous down to their graves. It was the batteries that were the problem, as their constant fire sprang up and brought down several Cornerian fighters. Krystal swerved right and shot a few more enemies down, covering Wolf as he made another run and set another battery ablaze.

The batteries still fired rains of fire up towards the Cornerians, shooting a few more down. Krystal attempted to protect the fighters by strafing a couple of AA batteries and destroying them. Krystal then fired some lasers and shot down a few more fighters as Falco destroyed another AA battery with a missile. Enemy fighters started to race over towards the gunships, but their protectors, Nora, Leon and Panther, fended them off. Nora shot down a few fighters while Leon and Panther gunned down several more fighters of their own. However, some of the enemies managed to break through, shooting at and bringing down a carrier and firing more shots to damage another one of the carriers, but Krystal soared in and fired her ship's cannons, shooting down several enemies and sparing the troop carrier any further damage. Nora came in and shot down a few remaining enemies by the troop carrier.

Numerous more fighters came in towards the troop carriers, so Krystal soared back and engaged them, firing a hail of laser fire at them. Krystal shot down several fighters in the fierce skirmish, while Leon and Panther swooped in and shot down a few more fighters, helping Krystal to fend them off. Krystal soared back over to the city, where she found just a few AA batteries remaining, but the enemy fighters started to step up their defence. Falco sniped down a few Venomians and went after one of the batteries, but found a couple enemies chasing after him. Falco attempted to swerve away, but the two Venomians kept up the relentless chase, firing a few shots that clipped Falco. Suddenly, Falco saw Krystal come in and fire a few shots brought down his pursuers, giving Falco some relief.

"Thank ya', Krys." Falco said as he then swerved his ship towards the AA battery and fired a missile, demolishing his former target. As Krystal shot down a few more fighters around the last target, Wolf decided to give himself the honour of completing their objective, soaring in and strafing the AA battery with a missile and destroying it for good.

"AA guns are down." Falco stated.

"Good work," Nora stated, however, she saw a horde of incoming enemies coming towards the troop carriers, "Wait... we got another wave of fighters, comin' at the troop carriers."

"Damn it!" Wolf exclaimed, "Do these bastards ever just give up?!"

"What's the problem," Falco said, "Just blow em' up like we did the batteries."

Wolf was still a little frustrated by the increasing enemy presence, which was limiting his patience. However, he admitted that Falco had a point... he had more target practice. Wolf rushed in and shot down a few fighters while Krystal fired a hail of laser bolts and shot down several enemy fighters. The Cornerian fighters engaged their Venomian airborne enemies in a vicious skirmish in the sky, bringing down numerous fighters. However, the Venomians fired back and shot down several Cornerian fighters, just before turning their attention to the troop carriers. The Venomians fired a few shots and damaged a carrier, but Falco aimed and sniped down the enemies, saving the carrier. Krystal fired shots of laser and gunned down several more fighters while Nora shot down a few more, just Leon and Panther began strafing a few more fighters. Cornerian fighters kept firing and shooting down numerous Venomian ships, but the enemies kept up their attack, shooting down a few Cornerian fighters as well. Krystal shot down several more enemies and soared over to a carrier ship, hovering over it to watch for more enemies. Cornerian fighters shot down several more Venomians, but eventually, the Venomians broke through, rushing in and firing a hail of laser at a troop carrier, ultimately bursting it into flames and Krystal watched it sail to the ground.

The Venomians went after another carrier, damaging it a little, but Krystal was faster this time, and she rushed in and shot down the fighters. Several more fighters went in and fired some laser at Krystal. However, the vixen swerved her ship and dodged the laser fire, just before firing shots of her own and bringing down a few fighters. Several enemies started chasing after the vixen, so she soared off, swerving and rolling away, but the enemies kept up the pursuit. She then was able to perform a roll that brought her in focus with her chasers. She fired a few shots and gunned down a few of the fighters, but another came charging at her, blazing his cannons. Krystal looked and saw the incoming fighter when, suddenly, Falco swooped in and blasted the fighter and saving Krystal from any further damage.

"Thanks, Fal." Krystal said in relief. She then saw a few fighters come in and fire on a carrier, damaging it. In split second, Krystal and Falco soared in and blasted the attackers to pieces, sparing the carrier. Krystal swerved right and shot down a few enemy fighters as they started coming towards the carrier. Wolf blasted several more fighter down as Krystal came in and shot down several more enemies. After vicious fighting went on, the Venomians finally had it and started to fly away in retreat.

"Ha!" Wolf said, "The cowards run!"

"We did it!" Krystal said excitedly and with relief.

"We still got most of our landing force left," Nora spoke, "We're landing on the beach down there... Krystal, you got any place to land in the city?"

"No," Krystal, "I'll come with you."

"All right, come on... We're heading to the beach."

Krystal flew her Sky Claw down alongside her comrades as they headed towards the beach, getting ready to land their forces there and move into the city. As her ship neared the surface of the beach, Krystal started thinking about Fox. Whether he wanted it or not, she was coming to help him... _I just hope I can get to him in time,_ Krystal thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Gallene, the capital city of Lerushk, continued to bellow smoke and breath fire into the the air. Nowhere in the city could invading troops land... so the beach right next to the city, was their safest bet. As soon as the troop carriers landed, Cornerian soldiers rushed out onto the beach. Following her comrades, Krystal landed her Sky Claw down on the beach's sand, jumping out with her rifle.

"Get on the beach, Krystal," Wolf yelled as he ran past, "Tear these bastards to shreds!"

"Where's Nora?" Krystal asked, looking around.

"She and Lombardi went into the city from the East," Wolf responded, "For now, it's just us."

The Cornerian soldiers moved across the beach, many taking cover behind rocks and trees as a Venomian defensive line was present before them. Along with a line of Venomian soldiers blazing laser fire with rifles at their incoming enemy, their was also a machine gun emplacement at the right side of the line. Laser fire from the Venomian defensive line cut down numerous Cornerian soldiers as they moved up the beach. However, those Cornerian troops that took cover fired their rifles back, firing hails of laser fire that pinned down the defensive line. Cornerian soldiers kept firing their rifles and shot down numerous Venomian soldiers in vicious fighting as laser fire blasted all over the place. The machine gun on the right fired and shot down several more Cornerians.

"Shit!" A Cornerian soldier shouted, "Machine gun!"

Krystal ran up the beach, firing her rifle at the Venomian defensive line and pinning them down as she raced over and took cover behind a tree. As Cornerian soldiers fired their guns and shot down several more Venomain soldiers, several other Venomians came in on the ground to proceed with the attack. Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomian defensive line, gunning down several enemy soldiers and pinning down the rest of the line. Krystal kept firing her rifle and then she shot down several more Venomian soldiers coming in on the ground in a hail of laser fire as Wolf came in and took cover behind a rock, then fired his rifle and shot down several more Venomian soldiers. Krystal shot down several more enemies while Wolf gunned down a few more. Cornerian soldiers kept pinning down the defensive line with laser fire as the enemy machine gun emplacement kept hampering the Cornerian attack. A few more Venomians came in on the ground to the right.

"Enemies," Krystal stated, "Right side."

Taking notice to his comrade, Wolf aimed and then he and Krystal fired their rifles and shot down the incoming soldiers. Wolf then fired his rifle at the machine gun as he and Krystal took cover behind a fallen tree.

"Krystal," Wolf shouted, "Help me get that bastard on the machine gun!"

Following Wolf, Krystal fired a hail of laser at the machine gun, drawing its aim away from the other Cornerians to concentrating fire on her. Krystal took cover as the machine gun fire rained towards her. A Cornerian soldier fired his rifle and shot down a couple Venomian soldiers and rained some laser fire down on the machine gun as another Cornerian primed a grenade and handed it to Wolf, who proceeded to throw it towards the machine gun while the Cornerian threw a second grenade that followed the first into the machine gun emplacement. A large blast went off that took out much of the emplacement, except for the gunner, who kept up the defence after the grenades went off. But this was short lived as Krystal took quick and careful aim and fired, gunning down the gunner.

Krystal fired her rifle and shot down a few more soldiers at the enemy defensive line. Though a few more friendlies were shot, the Cornerians gunned down the remaining Venomians, pushing further into the beach, coming on another machine gun emplacement on the left and some enemy soldiers on the beach. The enemy soldiers fired their guns and shot down several Cornerians, forcing some to take cover. Krystal took cover behind another tree as Cornerian soldiers fired their rifles and shot down several Venomians, only for the machine gun to cut down a few more Cornerians. In the vicious fighting, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several more Venomians on the beach, then aimed to the left and fired hails of laser shots that gunned down a few more enemies by the machine gun. The machine gunner kept shooting down a few more Cornerians as they moved up the beach, proving to be a much more relentless opponent than the previous emplacement.

As the Cornerian soldiers shot down several more enemies on the beach, Krystal fired her rifle at the machine gun, attempting to distract it. However, the gunner here was more adaptable to countering such tactics, firing a quick burst at the vixen to keep her pinned and then returning his fire back on any other Cornerians, gunning several more down. Krystal fired another hail of laser at the gunner, only to be pinned and forced into cover as the enemy shot a relentless burst at her, just before pinning Wolf and the others down. As Krystal started to worry, Wolf started to become frustrated, but both he and Krystal were relieved as a Cornerian tank came in firing some gunfire that took out a couple of soldiers and then fired a main shot of plasma that decimated the emplacement.

"That's it," Wolf shouted "Move up!"

With that, the Cornerian forces ran forward, encountering the last Venomian defence on the beach, a defensive line of enemy soldiers that started firing hails of rifle fire at the incoming Cornerians, cutting several down. As vicious fighting raged, Cornerian soldiers fired their rifles and cut down several Venomian soldiers at the defensive line, while a few more Cornerians were hit. While the Cornerians shot down a few more Venomians, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several enemy soldiers in the fierce battle. Cornerian soldiers fired their rifles in the intense skirmish and shot down several Venomians, as Wolf took out a couple of soldiers with a grenade blast. As Wolf shot down a few more enemies, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several more enemy soldiers. After fierce fighting, the Venomians started to retreat from the beach and into the city, firing laser at the Cornerians behind, who returned fire and forced them back.

"Move into the city," Wolf ordered, "Clear the scum off the streets!"

Krystal shot a few more enemies down and then followed her comrades down a large street between lines of buildings, where they engaged with Venomian soldiers in fierce street fighting. After taking cover behind buildings and objects on the street, the Cornerian soldiers fired their guns at the Venomian forces before them, firing hails of laser bolts that cut down several Venomians, though a few Cornerians were gunned down as well. The vicious fighting went on in the streets as lasers blasted all over and Cornerian soldiers shot down several more of their enemies in hails of laser. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several enemies as Wolf aimed and gunned down a few more. As fierce fighting went on and Krystal kept firing her rifle and gunning down more enemies, Wolf spoke into his communicator to Nora.

"Nora," Wolf spoke, "Where are you?"

"On the second street, leading to the park," Nora replied, "Are you nearby?"

"I see the park, I'll regroup with you there. We're staring down some of Andy's boys here."

"Just hold tight, Wolf. I'll see what I can do."

Nora faded away from the communicator and Wolf proceeded to fire his rifle back at the Venomians before him. The vicious skirmish went on as a few Cornerian soldiers were gunned down, but they kept up the assault and blasted laser through the street. Cornerian soldiers kept firing laser fire that blazed across the street towards the Venomians, gunning several more enemies down. Krystal shot down several more Venomians in a hail of laser and then aimed to the left and gunned down a few more.

"Krystal, we're regrouping with Nora in the park," Wolf stated, "The stock exchange is in _that_ area."

"Right," Krystal replied, "I'll get there with you."

Krystal and Wolf shot down a few more Venomians as the street fighting raged. Cornerian and Venomian soldiers blazed their guns across the street at each other, firing hails of laser down at every side of the road. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down a few more Venomians and Wolf gunned another few down, but a Venomian tank suddenly appeared at the other side of the road. It fired a plasma shell that took out several Cornerians and blasted away a few obstacles.

"Shit!" Wolf exclaimed, "_We_ had a tank on the beach, where the hell is it?!"

"It got stuck on a damned c-element," A Cornerian soldier responded, "It'll take a few minutes to get it out!"

"Damn it!" Wolf exclaimed, venting out his frustration by gunning down a couple of Venomian soldiers. While the fierce battle raged on, suddenly, Krystal could see Falco in the far off distance down the street, with Nora and a few Cornerians behind them. The vixen saw Falco arm and aim a rocket launcher and then fire a rocket that hit the tank from behind, reducing it to smouldering ruins. Nora and the Cornerians with her then fired their rifles and picked off several Venomians on the street, causing them to disperse and flee. Nora waved to Wolf and then he and Krystal ran over to her and Falco, followed by their garrison of troops.

"Didn't ya guys have a tank?" Falco asked, a little teasingly.

"It's out of order for the moment." Wolf responded, a little annoyed at Falco's teasing tone.

"We'll manage," Nora spoke, before turning to Krystal, "You know where the stock exchange is, Krystal?"

"It's in this vicinity here." Krystal replied.

"Well, let's get into that park." Nora spoke, just before she went around the corner and entered the park, being followed by Krystal, Wolf, Falco and the Cornerian soldiers. As they entered the park, moving onto the grass of the town park, Venomian troops appeared at the other side and shot down several Cornerians, forcing them to take cover. After taking cover behind objects and plants in the park, Cornerian soldiers fired their guns back at their enemies, gunning down a few Venomians. As the Cornerians shot down several more of their enemies in the vicious fighting. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several enemies, then ran for cover behind a tree as Wolf shot down a few more enemies. Krystal reached the tree as Falco shot down a few more enemies, before taking cover behind a bench. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several more Venomians in the vicious fighting in the park while Wolf gunned down a few more.

Laser fire blasted all over the park, creating an air of heat that only intensified the skirmish. Nora tossed a grenade that blasted a few enemies away as Falco shot down a few more soldiers. Wolf gunned down a few more soldiers as Nora took a shot and took down a couple enemies of her own. The vicious fighting raged as Krystal fired her rifle and shot down a few enemies to the right, then she fired her rifle to the left and gunned down a few more. The Cornerians and Venomians kept blasting away at each other in the park, and showed no signs of letting up. Really, the situation only got worse as a Venomian tank started to roll into the park.

"Shit!" Wolf exclaimed, "Tank!"

"You got any more rockets, Falco?" Nora asked, getting worried.

"I'm out!" Falco responded.

"Damn it!" Wolf stated, "Where the Hell's our damned armour!?"

Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot down several more Venomians as Cornerian soldiers kept blasting their guns away at their enemies. The men became so nervous about the enemy's tank that they failed to notice that their own tank had gotten free of the c-element, as it rolled down the street and entered the park. The friendly tank aimed its barrel and fired a plasma shell at the enemy tank, damaging it and then destroying it to a burning ruin with a second shell. Krystal looked back with relief as she saw the friendly tank coming in and giving them support fire. A few enemies kept fighting and blasted their guns at Krystal, but she returned fire and shot them down. After more rounds of laser were shot, the tank managed to fend off the Venomian attack, forcing the remaining enemies to retreat from the park. Krystal and her friends gathered at the tank.

"The stock exchange is somewhere in the park," Nora spoke, then turned to Krystal, "Krystal, you see it?" Krystal looked around and saw the stock exchange just up ahead, lining the West side of the park.

"I see it," Krystal said, "It's right there."

"Good, Krys," Nora spoke, "Now get over there. We need those records."

"Right," Krystal said, "I'll get in there."

"So will I." Wolf said, following after Krystal. Nora turned to Falco.

"Falco, you go with them." Nora ordered.

"Got it." Falco obeyed.

"I'll watch the streets from down here," Nora spoke, "Meet back up with me at the back exit when you're done... Good luck, Krystal."

Krystal gave a warm smile towards Nora and then she went through the entrance into the stock exchange, being followed by Wolf and Falco. As Nora stayed outside by the tank and signalled the other soldiers to move down the streets, Krystal, Wolf and Falco moved through the halls of the stock exchange.

"The lower half of the building is swarming with enemies," Wolf spoke, "We gotta clear our way to the top. That's where the records will be."

"What exactly are we looking for here?" Falco asked, "What are these records?"

"Monetary codes," Wolf spoke, "Get's into the accounts in banks."

"Why would Veras want those?" Falco asked.

"Well, likely he'll need money to fuel his armies." Wolf said.

"...Think Fox is still there, Wolf?" Krystal asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Wolf spoke, "He's _your_ problem... I'm just here for those records." They walked through the hallway to the entrance into a room., where Wolf heard voices coming. "Stop," Wolf whispered, "Get back... Voices." Wolf signalled with his left hand for Krystal and Falco to stay where they were. Krystal and Falco froze, standing next to each other and lining up against the wall as they saw Wolf slowly approach the edge of the entrance. As Wolf stood at the edge of the entrance, a Venomian soldier ran out into the hallway, spotting Krystal and Falco. However, before he could raise his gun at the two, Wolf seized hold of the soldier from behind, seizing him by his neck and grabbing hold his of gun. A couple of enemy soldiers saw this and attempted to intervene, but Wolf shot down the soldiers with his former opponent's gun, just before throwing the gun and the soldier to the ground and then continuing into the room, being followed by Krystal and Falco.

As they entered the room, several Venomians came in to attack, forcing the three to take cover behind some desks. The enemy soldiers rained some laser bolts at them, but as she was shielded by the desk, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down a few enemy soldiers while Wolf and Falco gunned down a few more. A few more Venomians entered the room to continue the attack, but Krystal shot several more down in the skirmish as Wolf blasted remaining enemies with laser bolts. Krystal, Wolf and Falco then continued to another room, seeing Venomians searching through the blazing room. Wolf fired and shot down a couple Venomians and then they entered the room. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several soldiers as Falco gunned down a few more. A couple Venomians opened fire from an office, but Krystal aimed and shot them down as well. After the firefight, they moved through the room to a door, which Wolf kicked down and they walked to a storage space. Suddenly, a few laser bolts raced towards them, forcing them to take cover.

"Shit!" Wolf exclaimed, "Ambush!"

The three took cover behind objects in the large room as enemy soldiers moved in, blazing their guns at them. Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot down several soldiers in a fierce firefight, just as Falco aimed and gunned down a few more. The enemy soldiers pressed on with the attack and kept blasting lasers, but Krystal aimed and gunned down several more soldiers and Wolf blasted a few more away as well. As the skirmish started to wind down, Krystal fired some laser and shot a few more Venomians down, eliminating the enemy presence.

"Let's get going." Wolf ordered, as he and his comrades emerged from their cover and exited the storage room and into a hallway. Wolf and Falco took cover behind some desks in the hallway as Krystal took her cover behind a wall, just as enemy soldiers came in to confront them from the other side. Krystal aimed her rifle around the corner and shot a few enemies down, with Wolf blasting some shots that followed after Krystal's bolts towards the Venomians. A few Venomians were taken down, but the other few took cover and blasted some lasers back at the trio. Krystal, Wolf and Falco shot some laser bolts right back at the Venomians, gunning a few more down. As laser blasted all across the hallway, Krystal shot down the remaining soldiers, allowing her and her two comrades to move through the hallway.

"A trade floor is just in the room down the hallway," Falco stated, "There's an elevator there that can take us to the top floor."

"Does it still work?" Wolf asked.

"...Worth a try." Falco responded.

Exiting the hallway, Krystal, Wolf and Falco entered onto a balcony overlooking a trade floor, which had numerous Venomian soldiers patrolling around the room. Krystal and Falco hid on the balcony as Wolf primed a grenade and threw it down, causing an explosion that blasted away a few Venomian soldiers. Krystal, Wolf and Falco then fired their rifles at the Venomians below them. In the fierce skirmish, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several Venomian soldiers, blasting hails of lasers through machinery at the enemies. Wolf fired his rifle and shot down several Venomians while Falco took down several more of his own. The firefight went on as Krystal and Wolf were firing their rifles, gunning down numerous enemies as Falco threw another grenade down at an enemy position, obliterating it. Wolf blasted away several more enemies while Falco gunned down a few more. Krystal shot several enemies down with some careful blast shots. After laser fire rained all over the room, the Venomians were down, with much of the machinery busted by lasers.

After moving down some stairs, Krystal, Wolf and Falco moved across the room to the elevator. Falco activated the elevator and they entered, with the elevator going up to the top floor. Once the elevator reached its destination, the doors opened and then Krystal, Wolf and Falco exited to go near an entrance, where they heard laser shots being fired. Krystal and Wolf peered around and saw a line of Venomian soldiers firing their guns from some windows down on Cornerian forces below, raining hails of laser fire down on them. The Cornerian soldiers on the streets below fired their rifles back at the Venomians in the windows in a fierce battle, but to no avail.

Emerging from the entrance to relief their comrades in the streets, Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles at the Venomians at the windows, blasting flurries of laser fire at the enemies and gunning them down. They then moved through the room to a door.

"This next room leads right to those records," Falco stated, "...And possibly Fox."

"Then break it down already." Wolf stated.

Following Wolf's advice, Falco shot the handle of the door and kicked it open, allowing Krystal and wolf to enter. When the vixen entered the room, she looked through a large window to the records room... where saw that her former leader was indeed still there... Fox was in her presence again... Right now, Fox was grappling with a couple of Venomian soldiers in hand to hand combat. Krystal saw Fox flip a Venomian soldier over his back and onto the ground as another Venomian rushed Fox and rammed him against the wall, but Fox simply grabbed hold of the soldier's arms and flipped him onto the ground. Pinning the soldier down, Fox then punched the soldier twice, knocking him out just as the other Venomian tried to get up, but Fox responded by kicking him down.

"Krystal, you get those records," Falco stated, "I'll look for a way out of here."

Krystal nodded to the falcon as he ran off to find the exit, then she looked to her left and saw Wolf knocking the door to the room down with his rifle. Krystal rushed over to the door and, once Wolf got it down, Krystal entered. Immediately, a Venomian rushed at Krystal with a bayonet, but the vixen blocked the attack with her rifle and then she punched the soldier away, knocking him out. She saw Fox struggling with a soldier just as a Venomian rushed Krystal with a knife, knocking her down and attempting to bring the knife on her, but she grabbed the soldiers' wrist. Fox managed to kick his enemy away and, just as the Venomian's knife was just inches away from Krystal's chest, Fox rushed over, wrapped his arm around the Venomian's throat from behind and stabbed him in the back with his knife, just before throwing the enemy to the ground and saving Krystal.

Krystal looked up at Fox, his presence even darker than on the screen. However, she was still relieved to see him again... But he did not return that sentiment.

"...Fox..." Krystal said as she sat back up a little and tried giving Fox a slight smile, but he just gave her an icy glare.

"I told you not to come here." Fox said sternly. Wolf managed to clear away some debris and make his way into the room, where he then helped Krystal to stand back up. Fox grabbed a pack of disks containing the records from the table. He was not too pleased to see Wolf either, "What the Hell do you want?" Fox asked the two.

"I'm here for those records." Wolf stated.

"Keep your hands off," Fox ordered, "_I'll_ hold onto them for now! Is that clear?!"

"Then you're going with us, McCloud," Wolf said, "...Is _that_ clear!?"

"Don't order me around, Wolf!" Fox shot back, "But since you guys are here, you're gonna help me get out of here."

"Sure, McCloud, as long as I get those records," Wolf said to Fox before turning to Krystal, "I'm gonna go find Falco." Wolf then left the room, intending to find his comrade. Krystal watched Wolf leaved and then turned back to Fox, who put the records into his pack.

"...Listen, Fox," Krystal said, "I'm thinking Wolf is trying-"

"I don't care. Just move as I move and stay out of my sight, understand?" Fox interrupted her sternly. Krystal kept quiet and nodded, a little uneasy. "Good," Fox said to vixen, "Now keep up, or I'll leave you behind." Krystal watched Fox leave and then she picked up her rifle and followed after him. The two ran down a hallway where they found Falco and Wolf by another entrance.

"Falco found the exit." Wolf stated, pointing to the stairwell. Krystal followed Wolf, Fox and Falco down the stairwell to enter a hallway. They stood and looked at the other end of the hallway, which possessed the exit.

"I'll check to see any danger at the exit." Falco said as he ran over to the exit. He peered around and saw everything to be clear, so he signalled the others over. The others ran over and finally got out of the building through the exit. They saw some fire and heard some gunfire just a couple blocks North of them.

"Nora must be over there." Falco stated.

Krystal, Wolf, Fox and Falco moved down the street to the origin of the fighting. They saw Cornerian soldiers firing their guns from windows of a couple buildings at Venomian soldiers in the street before them in a vicious skirmish. Krystal and her friends entered one of the buildings, seeing a line of Cornerian soldiers firing their guns at Venomian soldiers through the windows, cutting numerous enemies down in hails of laser fire. Rushing over to one of the windows, Krystal fired her rifle through the window and shot down numerous Venomians in the skirmish. Wolf and Falco gunned down another several enemies and Fox blasted his gun and took a few others down. The Cornerians kept fighting and firing their guns to hold the buildings and blasting lasers at the Venomians in the streets while Krystal fired her rifle, gunning down several more enemies in the fierce fighting.

As the fierce battle flared, Wolf noticed Nora wasn't present, so he spoke in his communicator to her, "Nora," Wolf stated, a bit agitated, "Where the Hell's our support?!"

"I got caught up on my way around the building," Nora replied, "I'm getting to you right now."

The intense battle raged on, with the Cornerians continuing to fire hails of laser bolts at Venomian soldiers. While Krystal shot down several more enemies with laser fire, she looked to her left and saw Nora and numerous Cornerian soldiers approaching on the street to her left, with their supporting tank in tow. Nora and the Cornerian soldiers on the street blasted down several enemies on the street and, once the tank roared in, the mighty beast's presence caused the Venomians to fall back.

"Push up the street!" Wolf ordered. Krystal followed Wolf and her comrades out the building as they were followed by the Cornerian soldiers from the buildings to join with the reinforcements that moved up the street with Nora. As they moved down the street, a building to the right of them opened up with Venomian machine guns that fired down on the Cornerians on the street. After several Cornerians were cut down, the others took cover behind buildings and street objects, just as more Venomian enemies came onto the street to join the attack, blasting lasers away at the Cornerians. Once behind cover, the Cornerian soldiers fired their guns back at the Venomians on the streets, cutting several enemies down in fierce street fighting while others fired at the machine guns in the buildings to pin them down. After taking cover behind a building, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several Venomians while Wolf aimed and gunned several more down. The fierce fighting in the streets went on as the Cornerian soldiers fired laser bolts at the Venomians in the street, just as the tank rolled down, aimed and blasted the machine gun positions in the building to pieces. Krystal shot down a few more soldiers and then she and her comrades moved up the street, with the tank rolling behind them.

As the Venomians were retreating, the Cornerians held several positions in the street as they moved up. As she waited to move up, Krystal saw Fox loading his rifle... and then she saw the true extent of his ruthless anger. When Fox finished loading his rifle, he aimed it at the retreating Venomians and fired a hail of laser fire, mercilessly gunning down the Venomians one by one. Fox kept blasting the Venomians to pieces until he ran out of ammo, but he quickly replaced the empty clip with with a fresh one and began firing hails of laser at the Venomians. A Venomian rushed up to him, but Fox hit the enemy with his rifle and then kicked him down. Krystal watched, a bit scared, as Fox then blasted the downed enemy with his rifle, screaming has he fired bolt after bolt into the dead soldier. Krystal sensed Fox's dark emotions as she watched him move up, but she just followed him along with the rest of the Cornerian force.

After moving up the street, another wave of enemies opposed them, with two machine gun nests posted on the road in front of them. Krystal took cover by a small building and then she aimed and gunned down a few soldiers while other Cornerians took cover behind the buildings that lined each side of the street, firing their guns at the Venomian defensive line on the street. Several Cornerians were shot up by enemy machine gun and rifle fire, but the other Cornerian soldiers fired raining lasers at the Venomians, cutting several enemies down in vicious fighting on the street. Krystal fired her rifle and shot several more down as Wolf aimed and shot a few more. Fox shot down a few enemies with skilled precision, but a Venomian rushed up to him. Fox, however, was quick, and he blocked the attack with his rifle and, after a brief struggle, knocked the enemy down with his stock and then shot him. Krystal shot several more Venomians down as Cornerian soldiers kept firing hails of laser blasts at the Venomians in the skirmish, cutting several more down.

After some fierce fighting in the streets, the Cornerian tank rolled up and fired a couple plasma shots at the machine gun nests, decimating them. The Cornerian soldiers fired some more rounds of laser that shot down a few more enemies on the street and in the buildings. A couple of snipers appeared from a building and sniped a few Cornerians, but Krystal fired some skilled, precise shots that shot the two snipers down from their windows. The Cornerian soldiers moved up, firing their guns at remaining Venomian soldiers still fighting in the streets. Krystal fired her rifle and shot a few enemies down while Wolf aimed and blasted a couple more away. Cornerian soldiers blasted some laser and gunned several more Venomians down and then moved up the street. On a building above, a Venomian soldier started firing his gun from a window, shooting a couple Cornerians down. While Wolf and a Cornerian fired some blasts that pinned the enemy down, Krystal fired a precise shot that took down the Venomian, allowing her comrades to move up.

"The extraction point is just up ahead to the right." Falco stated.

As the soldiers moved up the street to the right of them, another wave of Venomians came in to oppose them. A few Cornerians were gunned down, but others took cover and blasted laser fire away at their enemies. In the fierce skirmish, Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles, gunning down several enemies as they hid behind a building. With Cornerian soldiers firing shots that blasted away several Venomian soldiers, Krystal fired some laser shots and gunned down several Venomians. Another Venomian charged at Fox with a bayonet, but the vulpine countered by knocking down the enemy with his rifle and then hitting him with his rifle stock while he was on the ground, knocking him out. Wolf gunned several more soldiers down while Krystal fired her rifle and shot a few other soldiers as well.

As the fierce fighting went on, a Venomian tank approached, aiming its' gun at the Cornerian troops. Krystal watched in concern as the steel behemoth approached, but she was relieved as her friendly tank rolled in and blasted a plasma shell that greatly damaged the enemy tank. However, the enemy quickly aimed and fired a powerful shot that set their tank ablaze. The friendly tank decided to give a final action before it gave out by firing another plasma round that blasted the enemy tank to pieces, and causing the Venomians to retreat.

While she was relieved by the diminishing of the enemy presence, Krystal then got concerned for the tank, as the fire blazing from it was threatening the crew. Falco and Nora also got concerned and rushed over to the tank. "Quick," Falco stated, "Get em' out of there!" A few Cornerian soldiers scrambled on top of the tank, struggling to lift the crew members out. Krystal got on board the tank and helped the soldiers lift one of the crewmen out. As the injured crewman was carried away, Krystal looked into the tank and saw the crewman's officer lifting another crewman, this one unconscious, out of the tank. Krystal and a Cornerian soldier lifted the crewman out of the tank, seeing that his lower half was on fire, the flames slowly climbing up the crewman's body. Krystal pulled the crewman off the tank as a Cornerian used a blanket to smother the flames blazing from the Crewman's clothes. However, the flames then triggered an explosion inside the tank... It was too late for the officer inside.

"...Come on, guys," Nora spoke, a little solemnly, "...We need to keep moving."

Krystal followed her friends and the other Cornerian soldiers as they moved down the street and reached a city marketplace square. A couple of gunships were present there, getting wounded soldiers onto the gunships. As Krystal and the soldiers kept their guns ready on the perimeter of the square, Nora rushed over to the gunship, meeting with a pilot. "Commander Leslie, we're getting the wounded out first," The pilot spoke, "Then we'll get the rest of you."

"Okay," Nora spoke, "We'll wait here."

The gunships then sailed off away from the city. As she watched the ships fly into the distance, Krystal took a position in a large machine gun nest with Wolf and a couple other Cornerian soldiers. Other Cornerian soldiers took their positions behind different objects in the square, with Falco taking his behind a car, Nora taking hers behind a marketplace table and Fox doing the same from a building window. Krystal aimed her rifle down at the streets leading into the square before her. She sensed a large enemy force approaching down the streets, determined to her and her fellow soldiers from leaving... So she, herself, was determined to protect her fellow Cornerian soldiers, even if the best she could do was hope that they would get out okay.

Krystal saw Wolf right next to her, and she sensed that he was also concerned for the others. Even she was a little surprised that he had that concern, even though she always knew he had some goodness in him. She placed her hand gently on Wolf's hand, reassuring them and then they kept aiming their rifles down the street. As Krystal thought about the incoming assault, a thought entered her mind about Fox... She really hoped that he hadn't completely lost it... that he still had some goodness inside of him.

Suddenly, Krystal started hearing the sounds of her approaching enemies as they emerged onto the streets and towards the square. The Cornerians all aimed their rifles at the incoming Venomian force as they neared the square. Once the Venomians were in range, Nora gave the order to engage, and the Cornerian soldiers fired hails of laser fire at the incoming Venomians, cutting numerous enemies down. As the fierce battle raged, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down six Venomians and then she aimed at her right and shot down another five. Wolf gunned seven others down as several Cornerians blasted away several more Venomians. Fox took several precise shots and gunned a few other Venomians away as Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot numerous Venomians down. The vicious skirmish went on as Cornerian soldiers fired their rifles and shot down several more Venomians. However, some Venomians managed to break through and they blasted some laser fire that gunned down several Cornerian soldiers. Falco and Nora aimed and blasted the enemies that broke through, keeping any others at bay.

The Venomians kept up the assault and blasted some laser fire that shot a few more Cornerians down. The intense fighting carried on as the Cornerian soldiers returned fire and shot several more enemies to the ground, and then fired some laser blasts that pinned more enemies down. Krystal fired shot shots that blasted several more enemies away while Wolf also gunned a few more down. Wolf started to grow concerned and impatient, speaking over to Nora, "Nora," Wolf shouted, "Where's the Hell's our damned pickup?!"

"They'll be here any moment," Nora spoke, "Just give em' some time, Wolf."

"They need to hurry up! We can't hold out here much longer?!"

Wolf fired some bolts that took down a couple more Venomians while Krystal shot a few more. The Cornerians kept fighting fiercely, blazing their rifles at the Venomian assault as it kept up, with enemy tanks starting to roll in, as Krystal could hear the fearsome treads roar in towards their position. Krystal shot several more Venomians down as the situation started looking hopeless... until she started hearing the sounds of friendly gunships approaching from behind... they had returned.

"Goddamn it! Finally!" Wolf stated.

"Everyone," Nora ordered, "Get to the gunships!"

Krystal and Wolf fired some covering fire as the Cornerians made it to the gunships, along with Nora and Falco. Fox exited from his position and fired some shots that took a couple enemies down and then ran to the gunship while Krystal and Wolf continued giving some covering fire. When they were the last ones left, Krystal and Wolf ran to the gunships and boarded one of them. However, as they looked back, they saw an enemy tank approaching, aiming its barrel at their gunships. Krystal knew the gunship wasn't fast enough, it couldn't dodge the attack.

As Krystal became worried that her gunship was about to be blasted to pieces, suddenly, two Wolfens followed by a wave of Cornerian fighters appeared and strafed the enemies in the square as well as those in the streets, blasting the tanks and troops to pieces... Leon and Panther had saved the gunships.

"Looks like we've saved the day, haven't we?" Panther spoke proudly, "I do enjoy a good street performance."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Falco spoke, though with a smile that admitted slight gratitude.

"Did you get what you came for, Wolf?" Leon asked.

"Yeah," Wolf spoke, "We got it."

"Good," Leon spoke, "Then let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Wolf, Falco and Nora returned to the <em>Valkyrie<em>, along with Leon and Panther. Though some fighting remained inside the city, the beach Krystal had landed on had been secured, with a Cornerian base established there. Krystal stood in a small building on the beach, looking out the window to her Sky Claw. Fox was inside the building as well, looking at a map of the Lylat System before he started speaking to Krystal.

"So, you're still going after Veras, are ya?" Fox asked, "You just plan to stroll onto Venom and knock on his door?"

"I'll find something when we come to it." Krystal stated.

"Ha, so the 'brilliant' _Heroine of the Lylat _is out of ideas... You just thought you could do everything by yourself."

"...Fox..." Krystal said.

"The Fox you knew is gone," Fox said, "He's no longer a part of your world."

"...Listen," Krystal said, "Veras...He has something coming."

"What the Hell do you know?!"

"I found something on Fichina... vapour canisters."

"Poison gas? Well if he does have a weapon,_ I'll_ destroy it!"

"I'll find it with you, Fox," Krystal said, "I'll help."

"I told you to stay back, Krystal..." Fox stated, "You must be too much of a dumb moron to not understand that!"

"...I'm trying to keep you safe... The Cornerian military can't accept this."

"What the Hell are you talking about?!"

"If you interfere with them, they'll kill you." Krystal said, starting to beg him, "Please, Fox."

"So what. You're trying to protect me?!

"This is why I've come to get you," Krystal said, "...I need your help in this."

"You'll just get in my way, and get me killed... just like you got Slippy killed!" Fox yelled, surprising the vixen, "...I told you to stay back, yet you disobeyed me, and now he's dead just to save your hide... just because of _your_ recklessness!"

Krystal didn't reply, for as his words sunk deeper, Krystal became very hurt because she started feeling that... he was right... Slippy's death was her fault. Somehow, she always believed that, but it wasn't until now that she came to full grips with it. He died because of her position... If she hadn't gotten so close to the Vulcain... if she had been more careful, Slippy wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself... She was responsible for his loss. She started feeling sick.

"So, you still want to have me come back?" Fox asked rudely.

"...I'm... Sorry..." Krystal said.

"What?" Fox asked, "What did you say?"

"...I'm sorry, Fox..." Krystal continued, "I'm really sorry... I'm responsible for Slippy... I'm so sorry."

Fox didn't respond, instead, he just pondered Krystal's apology. He knew she was very sincere, but he then thought about how sincere _he_ was when he blamed her. _Was it really her fault,_ Fox thought, but then shook it off. "...You expect me to come with you just cause your sorry?" Fox said.

"...Fox... I get it if you refuse to come with me," Krystal said, "...I just wish to help."

"...Huh_,_" Fox said, "...Does your Colonel agree with you?"

"I'd like it if he helps you... before you get killed."

Fox stood there, keeping silent as he thought for a moment, and then spoke, "Well... Harrion could be useful to me," Fox stated, "But_ you_ just stay out of my way!"

"...I'm sorry, Fox," Krystal said, "I'm so sorry."

"Just get me to the _Valkyrie_."

"...Right." Krystal said, still uneasy as she followed Fox outside. As she watched him walk towards his Arwing, she felt a little saddened. Krystal remembered that day, when Slippy died. Her communications were broken... She never disobeyed Fox, she just felt that she had to do something... and yet, it still cost Slippy his life... That's why she felt that his death was her fault.

Krystal jumped into her Sky Claw and followed Fox back into space towards the _Valkyrie_.


	13. Chapter 13

Falco had been standing on the bridge of the Valkyrie, waiting for Krystal to return... and hopefully, with Fox along with her. As he stared out the window at the planet Lerushk below, trying to spot Krystal's Sky Claw, Wolf walked up towards him. "So is Star Fox back together again?" Wolf asked.

"Well, I'm hoping," Falco said, "But I don't know."

"Why did he break up his team?"

"He said he wanted to go after Veras alone."

"That's not exactly like him... He's always been about that sentimental teamwork bullshit."

"Yeah, I know... Maybe he thinks Veras is too dangerous for us."

"Well, that's the job you were chosen for."

Falco then turned back to his view of the planet, where he suddenly saw the Sky Claw coming in towards the capital ship. However, he also saw another ship, an Arwing, following the Sky Claw from behind. Falco felt some joy coming to him as he knew that Fox was coming... Maybe Star Fox was getting back together after all. Falco waited in the bridge as he saw the two ships land in the hangar, and after a few moments later Krystal walked onto the bridge, with Fox following after. Falco walked up to Krystal, greeting her with a smile and a handshake, but he noticed Fox stand there, looking a bit emotionless.

"Hey Krys." Falco greeted to the vixen, "I see Fox came along... You guys made up, did ya?"

However, those words came back to bite the falcon as Fox stepped forward. "And what the Hell do you mean by that, Lombardi?!" Fox stated in an irritated tone, "You just never get bored of talking about her!"

"Calm down, Fox." Krystal said, attempting to ease the tension.

"...What," Falco stated, "I was just hoping-"

"Hoping what?!" Fox interrupted, "That you'd get the team back?! Forget it!"

"So then why are you here?" Wolf asked.

"...Where are you guys heading to next?"

"Hinaril." Krystal responded.

"Good." Fox stated, "But once I'm done there, I'm leaving to continue on my own! Got it?"

"Is there something in Hinaril?" Krystal asked.

Fox didn't respond to the vixen, causing her to get a little interrogative of him. "...Fox, if you know something, it needs to be shared with us." Krystal stated.

"...Fine," Fox stated, "What do you know about enemy presence on Hinaril?"

"I know they're making an offensive there," Krystal said, "Just like the ones on Khilirihk and the city of Gallene on Lerushk."

"Well, along with a field headquarters commanding the attack, there's also a base there, just a mile South of the headquarters," Fox continued, "...A secret base, that contains records of Veras' projects... located in the main province of Kolban."

"How do you know that?" Falco asked.

"I just know it, Lombardi!" Fox retorted, "If you don't believe me, then don't help me!"

"I get this, Fox," Krystal said, "I believe you."

"How can you possibly understand?! About Veras... or Andross?! That crazed lunatic wouldn't stop his dangerous work or his warmongering... He got what he deserved! But how do you know!? _He_ wasn't responsible for Cerinia's disappearance, so you don't know anything about him!"

"This is a lie, Fox," Krystal responded calmly, though trying to defend herself, "I remember everything I've heard of the extensive misery he caused... I've met victims of his criminal intentions... This is how I know of his evil."

"Geez, Fox, give the girl a break, will ya'?" Falco said to defend Krystal.

"Hmph." Fox exclaimed.

"We don't have time for that, Fox," Wolf chimed in, "All that matters is where it is, because Kolban is the province we knew that they were attacking! So while we're defending it, we can knock out that base in the process."

"Right," Krystal said, "Chris Hiris is there in Hinaril. I'll link with him."

"Then we'll push through and take out the headquarters and proceed towards the base, right?" Falco stated.

"Right," Krystal said, then turned to Fox, "And Fox, you're coming with us."

"Whatever," Fox exclaimed, "Just remember... I'm gonna keep working on my own after this." Fox walked off the bridge, with Krystal, Wolf and Falco watching him leave. As the Valkyrie entered into hyper speed to get to Hinaril, Harrion walked over to the three still on his bridge to discuss their strategy.

* * *

><p>After coming out of light speed from Lerushk, the Valkyrie loomed over the planet of Hinaril. The world of Hinaril was covered in thick jungle, making it a difficult place move military forces. Still, some armies took that chance and made the jungle planet a battlefield... which is just what the Cornerians were about to do with their Venomian enemies.<p>

Chris Hiris had been setting up his defensive line with the Cornerian forces on the planet, just as the Valkyrie and several other support ships started sending troop carriers down to reinforce Hiris' command. As the flocks of troop carriers flew down towards the planet's surface, Krystal flying closely after them in her Sky Claw, with her friends following next to her in their ships as well. The Cornerian troop carriers landed near the defensive line, with troops rushing out of the carriers and over towards their defensive positions. Krystal landed her ship next to the troop carriers and then jumped out with her rifle and looked around at the defences, trying to see if she could find Hiris. She then looked over and saw Hiris directing soldiers to their positions and the vixen started walking over to him.

"Chris Hiris," Krystal said, "It's me, Krystal."

Hiris turned around and looked joyed at her presence. Krystal gave Hiris a warm smile as he embraced her in a hug, showing relief that the vixen was okay. "You made it out of Lerushk, Krys. That's great." Hiris spoke, "Did ya' get what you went for?"

"I have it, yes." Krystal replied.

As Krystal and Hiris gave their joyed relief, Wolf and Falco walked up to the two of them. "How are you handling the place now, youngster?" Wolf stated as he greeted Hiris with a handshake.

"The bastards already made their attack while you were on Lerushk." Hiris spoke.

Krystal looked around with concern as she noticed that the area had been damaged greatly as the Cornerian soldiers were building up their defences. Falco also noticed this and spoke, "Looks like you guys got hammered pretty hard."

"They came in with artillery and tanks," Hiris spoke, "But they also brought some bastards in the air... We managed to hold out long enough, though."

"Well, at least Harrion sent more guys and equipment," Falco said, "You know how much they're sendin' at us now?"

"We did get a read out of a full division, supported by a few tanks," Hiris spoke, "Any more than that, I don't know." Hiris then looked over and saw Fox standing next to his Arwing, glaring over to the group of soldiers. "Who's that?" Hiris asked.

"Oh, that's... Fox," Falco said.

"Fox... as in Fox McCloud?" Hiris asked, "How's he doin?"

"...He could be better."

"Well, I need you at that defensive line." Hiris said as he pointed to the positions, "They'll be coming any moment." Krystal watched Falco rush over to take a position in a turret while Fox manned a machine gun. Krystal followed Wolf and Hiris towards a front line trench where a line of numerous Cornerian soldiers aimed their rifles at the field and jungle before them. Wolf and Hiris took positions in the trench as Krystal held hers next to them in the trench, and they aimed their rifles in the supposed direction of the incoming enemy.

Some time passed, but Krystal and the soldiers waited, nervous and attentive. Some marines ate snacks or engaged in conversation with others next to them to pass the time. Krystal kept aiming her rifle from the trench, but then looked back at Fox, who just held onto the trigger of the machine gun. He kept still, just looking at the field with an emotionless glare... All that was on his mind was confronting the enemy... Krystal knew that Fox was planning on leaving once he was done and she tried thinking of something to say to him later, but then she retained her original focus on the upcoming battle and aimed her rifle back at the field. After a few more moments, Krystal then sensed something in her mind... unknown contacts were indeed approaching.

"Something's coming," Krystal said as she then got a view of who it was, "Here they come."

A few soldiers stated that they saw enemy forces approaching and the Cornerian defenders got ready. Krystal, Wolf, Hiris and all the Cornerian soldiers made a line down the trench and aimed their rifles while, behind the trench, Fox, Falco and a few other gunners manned turrets and machine guns and aimed them as well.

Wolf looked at Hiris and then turned to Krystal, "Watch over the boy here, Krystal." Wolf said.

"...Right, Wolf." Krystal said with a smile, showing relief that he had some care in him.

A moments more time had passed when Venomian forces swarmed out, blazing rifle fire at the Cornerian defences. Cornerian soldiers in the defensive line all fired their rifles, blazing hails of laser rifle that cut down countless Venomian soldiers. As the vicious fighting went on and the Cornerian soldiers kept firing their rifles, blasting down numerous Venomians, Krystal fired her rifle, cutting numerous soldiers with laser fire as the fierce skirmish raged. Krystal kept firing her rifle and blasting down more enemies as Wolf and Hiris both fired their rifles and blasted numerous enemies away. While the lines of Cornerian infantry in the trench fired blazing laser fire at the Venomians, behind them, Cornerian machine guns fired raining laser fire at their Venomian enemies, gunning numerous down as turrets blasted others with plasma shells. Still, the Venomians pressed on with the attack, blasting some more laser bolts that managed to shoot down several Cornerians.

The vicious battle carried on as laser fire blasted all over the place. Krystal fired her rifle and shot six more enemies down and then she aimed and gunned down five more as Wolf aimed and blasted down another six. Hiris fired some laser fire and shot another six enemies while Falco blasted several soldiers away with plamsa turret shells. While Falco shot another few enemies down with some plasma shells. Fox kept firing his machine gun, blasting Venomians down one by one with a rain of fire. He reloaded and cut several more down with a cold ruthlessness on his face. A few more Cornerians were shot down, but the Cornerian soldiers fired more laser bolts that cut down more enemies.

Krystal fired some laser and shot seven more Venomians as Wolf blasted five more soldiers away. Wolf kept blasting some laser and shot some more down as the Cornerian soldiers kept firing hails of laser fire at the enemies before them. The fierce fighting raged as Krystal fired her rifle and shot six more enemies down in a hail of fire and then the vixen aimed and fired some more laser that blasted two more soldiers down. As hails of laser fire kept blazing all over the battlefield, a few enemy tanks came in, firing some plasma shells at the defensive line.

"Shit," Wolf exclaimed, "Tanks! Lombardi, blast them!" Taking heed to Wolf's demand, Falco fired some plasma shells and took out a tank and then aimed again and blasted apart another. The vicious fighting blazed on as Krystal kept firing laser fire at the Venomians before her. Cornerians kept fighting and firing their rifles, blasting more enemies away as the Venomian infantry and tanks kept up the assault, blasting more laser fire and plasma shells at the defences. Krystal and Wolf fire their rifles and gunned more enemies down as Falco shot another tank to pieces with turret fire. However, he then saw two remaining tanks continuing to roll in... and one of them was aiming at Falco.

"Oh shit." Falco exclaimed as he spotted the enemy turret aimed right at him. He jumped out of the turret and ran as the tank blew it apart with a plasma round. Several more Cornerians were shot down by enemy laser fire, but the Cornerians kept fighting, firing more laser fire that blasted more enemies away. Falco rushed over to find another turret, frantically looking around. He saw another active turret fire some rounds at the Venomians before seeing it get blasted away. He looked for an open one, but some Venomians started firing at him, keeping him pinned behind a crate. Krystal looked behind her and saw her friend in trouble, so the vixen fired some covering fire and pinned down several Venomians, allowing Falco to continue on. After some searching, he found another turret, seeing its previous gunner laying dead on the ground. Falco entered the turret and started firing some more plasma rounds at the tanks, destroying another. The last tank began aiming at him and fired a shot that went off next to Falco's turret. The falcon was a bit shook by the exploding shell, but he quickly aimed and fired some rounds that blasted the remaining tank to pieces.

Krystal kept fighting in the fierce battle, firing her rifle at the enemies before her. As the Cornerian soldiers kept firing hails of laser fire at the Venomians that kept pressing on with the attack, suddenly, some Cornerian fighters soared in and blasted many remaining Venomians away. The Cornerian fighters strafed some more enemies and forced them into retreat. Krystal looked up and saw their leader, recognizing it as Nora Leslie, due to her AL5 ship's trade mark red wings.

"Looks like you guys had a bit of a handful." Nora spoke.

"Real glad you showed up, Nora," Falco said, before stating cockily, "Though_ I_ did handle the tanks."

"Is she chiming in this?" Krystal asked Falco as the vixen walked up to him.

"Must be," Falco said, "That means air cover. Good."

Krystal watched Falco walk over towards where Nora was starting to land her ship. Krystal looked back and saw Fox, still possessing an unimpressed look as he started walking over towards a bunker. Krystal watched him with a bit of saddened solemness as he walked away. She had a brief thought of following after him, as she still tried to think of something to say... something that could convince him to remember his true self... but nothing could come to her mind, and he didn't seem to be in the mood to talk anyways. Krystal decided not to follow after her former leader and, instead, the vixen walked over to help greet Nora.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been some time since the battle at Corneria's Hinaril defensive line. Now that the battle was over, Harrion gave Krystal orders to scout out the suspected area that Fox had described... the area containing Veras' secret base. This base was hidden somewhere in the dense jungle of Hinaril, which was heavily infested by Venomian forces.

Krystal came to that suspected area, riding in a truck that carried herself along with Wolf, Fox, Falco, Hiris and numerous other Cornerian marines. As Krystal and the marines disembarked from the truck and started moving carefully through the jungle, Nora flew her fighter from above, attempting to scout out the base. Krystal kept moving through the thick jungle, being followed by her comrades as they all watched and stepped carefully through the dense area, keeping their eyes open for any surprise attacks. Krystal kept her mind on finding the base, but she also grew concerns for Fox... She couldn't let him go on alone, as he could get killed... She had to say something to him.

As the team moved along, Krystal then felt something else in her mind... She sensed something close, threatening. Krystal closed her eyes briefly and then reopened them as she got the sense that two Venomian soldiers were aiming their guns right at them. Krystal looked in the direction that they were coming from and, from a far off distance, an enemy laser bolt soared right towards her. Luckily, Krystal sensed this and dodged out of the way as the laser bolt flew past her and hit a tree, causing the rest of the squad to become alert to the sudden attack. Carefully aiming her rifle, Krystal then skillfully fired a few precise shots that gunned down the two enemies with sharp speed. However, these weren't the only attackers as, suddenly, some laser fire began raining towards the Cornerians in a fierce surprise attack.

"Shit!" Hiris stated, "Ambush! Get to cover and return fire!"

Krystal held her cover from behind a palm tree as Cornerian soldiers took cover behind trees and other plants as Venomian soldiers kept blasting laser fire at them from the trees. Krystal fired her rifle at the trees before here, gunning several enemies down as Wolf and Hiris fired their rifles and shot several more soldiers. Krystal kept firing her rifle and she shot down several more Venomians as Cornerian soldiers all fired their rifles from the trees, blazing hails of laser fire that blasted away numerous Venomians. The vicious skirmish raged on in the thick jungle as Krystal kept firing her rifle, hitting several soldiers and pinning several more enemies down as Fox and Falco hid behind some trees and then blasted some laser fire that took down a few more enemies. Fox blasted some more shots took a few enemies down.

As the vicious fighting went on, Cornerian soldiers kept firing their rifles and shooting several enemies down. However, the Venomians kept up the attack and fired some laser fire that shot several Cornerians down. Wolf and Hiris fired some shots and blasted several more Venomians down and then Wolf fired some more shots that hit a few more soldiers. Krystal fired her rifle and shot some more enemies down in a hail of laser fire as Fox threw a grenade and eliminated a couple of Venomians in a blast. The Cornerians kept firing hails of laser fire and shot several more Venomian soldiers down and Wolf blasted a few more enemies away as well.

Krystal fired some more shots and gunned a few more soldiers down as the fierce battle raged. As the intense laser fire blasted all over the jungle and splintered through the trees, Krystal could sense that the enemy attack was starting to dwindle. The Cornerians fired more laser shots that pinned down the Venomians as Wolf fired some laser bolts and blazed some more away. Krystal fired some laser shots and hit a few more enemies and the vixen kept firing her rifle until the threat was gone and the battle was over.

"That's it," Hiris spoke, "That's the last of em'."

"We need to keep moving," Falco stated, "We gotta get to that base."

Krystal looked over, seeing everything to be quiet after the fighting. Only a few of their marines remained to help, so they had to be even more careful. "Pick up the pace, people." Hiris ordered, causing the others to start running through the jungle path.

Krystal moved through the jungle pathway with her comrades, coming to a point in the path where they stopped. "There's a river up ahead that leads to a village controlled by the Venomians." Wolf stated, "That's where the headquarters is."

"Right, we need to split up." Hiris spoke, "...There's some Cornerian forces positioned just to the East of us... I'll meet up with them and proceed towards the village, and place some explosives on their positions."

"Good," Wolf spoke, "I'll take Krystal down the river... the rest of you should go with Hiris."

"Okay, but take Fox too, Wolf," Hiris responded, "He can scout out that base you guys talked about."

"Hmph," Fox stated, "Sure, Hiris."

Hiris, Falco and the few remaining marines then went down a different path to the East through the jungle as Krystal kept moving down the thick jungle with Wolf and Fox down the path to the river. As they got closer down the path, they started hearing some gunfire. Krystal became a little bit worried, feeling that some Cornerians were in trouble. Krystal and Wolf looked at each other briefly and then they started rushing through the jungle with Fox following closely from behind. They ran until they came to an open area, a river bed, where they found the source of the gunfire.

A couple of Cornerian marines in the river bed were firing their guns at Venomian soldiers on the river's shores from behind a crashed gunship. As they watched the skirmish blazing away, Krystal, Wolf and Fox moved around to a closer position. "Shit!" A Cornerian marine at the gunship stated, "I need some help here!"

"Shit," Wolf exclaimed with concern, "They're in trouble... I'll get down to em'."

"Right... I'll give them covering fire." Krystal said.

Taking cover from behind a tree close to the event, Krystal aimed her rifle at Venomian soldiers on the shore, waiting for Wolf to give her an order. "Krystal, cover me!" Wolf ordered and he and Fox started running over towards the Cornerians by the gunship. Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomians on the shore, gunning a few enemies down in a hail of laser fire. As Krystal kept firing her rifle at the Venomians in the fierce skirmish, Wolf shot a couple enemies down as another Venomian ran up to the gunship. Once the enemy was there, Wolf emerged, seizing the Venomian's rifle and then he punched the soldier right before he then held him by his neck from behind. As he held the soldier from behind, Wolf held the soldier's gun and fired it at a few Venomians, shooting a few down and pinning the others down as well.

The Cornerian marines fired their rifles and shot a few enemies down in hails of laser as the vicious fighting went on. Wolf threw the soldier he held and the enemy gun to the ground and then he took out his rifle and fired some shots, gunning another soldier down while Fox blasted a couple others to the river. Krystal fired more shots and pinned some enemies down before she then rushed over towards the gunship. Once taking cover from behind the gunship, Krystal fired her rifle and shot a few more enemies down as a Venomian up on a short cliff blasted some shots down on them, but Krystal took aim and shot the enemy down from the cliff.

After the Cornerians blazed some more laser fire, a few more Venomians were shot down, and they started moving up. Krystal, Wolf, Fox and the two Cornerian soldiers ran over to a shore and held positions there as Venomians came at them from the opposing shore and from down the river bed, blasting some laser fire. In the vicious skirmish on the shore lines, the Cornerian marines fired their rifles, gunning several enemies down in hails of laser fire and pinning a few others down as well. Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot several enemies down as Fox blasted a couple others down as well. Wolf gunned a couple more down as a Venomian rushed up to him with a bayonet, but as soon as the enemy was close enough, Wolf charged and countered by deflecting the bayonet and hitting the enemy with his rifle, knocking him out. An enemy rushed up to Fox, but he countered by kicking the enemy's rifle away and then Fox brandished his knife, grabbing the enemy from behind and then slicing the soldier's neck with his knife before throwing the dead soldier away.

Krystal fired some laser shots and blasted several enemies down on the shore bed. The Cornerians kept firing hails of laser fire at the Venomians and pinning them down while Wolf shot a few more soldiers down. After some fierce fighting, Krystal fire her rifle and shot several more enemies on the shore line as the Cornerian marines blasted the remaining few enemies away... The battle by the shoreline was finished.

"That's it," Wolf stated, "Krystal, keep moving down the river." Obeying, Krystal followed after Wolf and they started to move down the shore. However, Fox started to move up a higher path.

"Where are you going?" Wolf demanded.

"Higher ground," Fox stated, "Look for that base."

"Fine, but keep close to us." Wolf ordered and then turned to the two Cornerian marines, "You two, go with him."

"On it." One of the Cornerians responded and the two marines followed after Fox.

"I'll meet up with you at the village." Fox said as he ran down the path with the two marines in tow. Krystal and Wolf kept moving up the shoreline of the river to the village as Fox and the two marines moved through the higher ground towards the base. Once they were further down the shore, Wolf started voicing his concerns.

"He'd better not be trying to trick us," Wolf said, "You trust him, Krystal?"

"I still have my faith in him." Krystal replied.

"Why even bother? You think you can convince him?"

"...I need his help, Wolf... I'll try getting him in remembering himself."

"Well, whatever," Wolf responded, "We need to get down to the village."

"Hiris and Fal," Krystal said, "They're in there, right."

"By now, he should be close to it," Wolf said, "Keep your guard up. Andy's swarming all over the jungle." Krystal and Wolf kept moving across the river's shoreline and thick jungle pathway, getting closer towards the village. Once they reached a point in the shore, they found a patrol of Venomian soldiers moving down the river. Krystal and Wolf hid behind some nearby palm trees. "We can't move around them," Wolf spoke quietly, "We need to take them out... on my signal." From the cover of the palm trees, Krystal and Wolf aimed their rifles at the enemy patrol on the shore.

"Open fire!" Wolf shouted and then he and Krystal were firing their rifles, cutting a few enemies down in a hail of fire. Krystal kept firing her rifle and she shot a few more enemies down from her tree cover as Wolf blasted some lasers that took down a couple Venomians. In the fierce skirmish, Krystal and Wolf shot a few Venomians down as the enemies returned a rain of fire at the two, blasting laser into the trees, but Krystal and Wolf held cover behind the trees and then fired more laser shots at the enemy patrol, firing hails of laser at enemies on the shore and in the trees. After vicious fighting, Wolf blasted a few enemies down as Krystal fired her rifle and shot several enemies on the shoreline and then the vixen aimed and fired some laser, gunning a few more enemies in the trees, eliminating the patrol.

"Move down the river." Wolf ordered, as he and Krystal kept moving down the shoreline. They moved further down the river bed until they suddenly came upon to see another patrol. "Shit," Wolf exclaimed, "Over there, patrol." Krystal and Wolf took cover behind separate plants on the shoreline as the patrol walked closer to them. The two aimed their guns at the patrol and Wolf shouted, "Blast them!"

Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles at the enemies, gunning several down with laser shots. In vicious fighting, Krystal fired her rifle and shot a few more enemies on the shoreline in a hail of laser fire and Wolf blasted a couple more enemies down. The Venomian patrol fired some shots back, but Wolf fired a rain of fire back at them, gunning a couple of soldiers down as Krystal fired some shots and blasted a few more enemies down as well. In the intense skirmish, Krystal and Wolf fired some more shots and gunned down the remaining enemies, clearing their way.

"The village is close by," Wolf said, "That should be the last of em'."

"Is this river," Krystal said, "...Is it lining his field?"

"You mean Veras' secret field? ...It may. Fox said it was close to the village."

"I remember visiting Hinaril... this river," Krystal said, "...Men were fishing in this river once."

"Well... It'll be back to being that way once we're done."

Krystal and Wolf moved further down the river until they finally reached the end of the shore, and the village was in their sights. Krystal and Wolf looked at the village, which was on some ground just below them and then they hid behind some palm trees as a few Venomians emerged from a hut near them, overlooking the village.

"Let's take that hut," Wolf said quietly, "Wait for my order." Taking cover from behind the trees, Krystal and Wolf aimed their guns at the Venomian soldiers by the hut. "Krystal, fry those bastards." Wolf demanded, and then he and Krystal were firing their rifles, blasting a hail of laser fire from behind the trees and cutting down a few enemies by the hut. The remaining Venomian soldier blasted some laser bolts back, until Krystal fired some shots and blasted the enemy down.

"Move it." Wolf ordered as he and Krystal ran over to the hut. Once the vixen took cover behind the hut's outer wall, a Venomian ran over to them, aiming at Krystal, until Wolf charged and seized the enemy from behind before slicing the Venomian's throat with a knife. Another soldier came in and aimed at Wolf, but luckily, Krystal fired some precise shots and blasted the soldier as Wolf threw his now dead enemy into some shallow water next to the hut.

Krystal and Wolf hid behind the hut, keeping their cover as Wolf peered around. He saw a Venomian soldier emerging from some close by jungle to search around, as he heard a slight bit of commotion. "Stay back," Wolf ordered, "Sentry." Wolf signalled with his hand for Krystal to stay back and as the vixen obeyed and stayed, Wolf kept looking at the situation. Wolf saw the Venomian aiming his rifle around, and then overlooking the village. However, he then looked further and saw someone else, a friendly... Falco and Hiris, behind some trees, very close to the Venomian sentry. Wolf used his hand to make an order to Falco to quietly dispatch the sentry, and Falco nodded as he brandished his knife and started walking quietly and slowly to the sentry from his side. Providing a distraction, Wolf emerged from his cover to get the sentry's attention.

"Hey, Andy." Wolf quietly said to the sentry, causing the enemy to look at him. This was the sentry's fatal mistake, as Falco immediately rushed up to the enemy from behind, covered his mouth with his wing and then stabbed the enemy in the back before placing the enemy on the ground.

"This shit never gets old." Falco said with some amusement as he picked up his rifle. Hiris came out of the jungle with a couple other marines and they ran over to Krystal, Wolf and Falco. Once together, they went over to hide behind the hut.

"I placed the explosives and I got marines situated around the village entrance," Hiris stated, "We're ready for the assault."

"Good." Wolf stated.

"Krys, scout out the village." Falco said to Krystal, "Take these." Falco handed the vixen some binoculars and she took them and looked through them, seeing the village. Krystal saw numerous soldiers patrolling the village, as well as an AA gun.

"What do ya' see, Krys?" Falco asked.

"Some hired rifles," Krystal said, "A slight view of an AA."

"That's our target." Wolf stated.

"Okay," Falco said, "Let's get over there, wipe out that infantry and blow up that AA gun... that easy." Krystal kept looking through the binoculars, and as she saw to her left, she became a bit alarmed with terror... Veras was right there in the village, and Rilkey Grizz was standing next to them.

"Veras... I see him," Krystal said, "He's here."

Krystal looked through the binoculars as she saw Veras directing a line of Venomian soldiers, who were standing in front of a group of some rounded up villagers, who stood terrified before the Venomian soldiers. Krystal used a switch for the voice enhancer on the binoculars, which enabled her to hear Veras, despite him being hundreds of yards away. As she looked through the binoculars, she heard Veras speak his horrifying sentence.

"You're collaboration with Corneria is proof of your guilt," Veras spoke to the rounded up villagers, "So in accordance to military tradition... your punishment will be sentenced out immediately."

Krystal felt horrified by this. Falco walked up to the vixen and asked, "What's going down there?"

"...He's killing civilians." Krystal responded with sorrow, as she knew there was nothing they could do in time.

"What?!" Falco said, grabbing the binoculars and looked through them, only to see Veras give his right hand, Grizz, an order, who in turn, passed the order to the line of troops. Once Veras and Grizz gave the order, the Venomian troops aimed their guns at the villagers in front of them and blasted a fiery hail of laser fire at the civilians, bloodily cutting many of them down. Remaining civilians tried to run, but they were shot down by Venomian soldiers as well. Falco became outright furious as he saw the event, angrily lowering the binoculars.

"Rrgh, that son of a bitch!" Falco vented, rather quietly though with a clear tone of heated anger. Krystal watched the event, terrified and saddened before she grabbed the binoculars and used them to watch Veras, hearing him and Grizz speak through the voice enhancer.

"Cornerian forces have established a base, not too far from here, sir." Grizz spoke.

"That is of no matter," Veras responded, "Corneria's aggression towards me will not go unpunished, and I gave them their choice... so instead of them returning to their world, they'll just simply die in ours."

Krystal watched Veras and Grizz walk off the scene as the village was being mopped up by Venomian soldiers. Once Veras and Grizz started walking away, Krystal looked at the scene, feeling deep sorrow for the slain villagers.

"Let's get down there," Hiris stated as he and Wolf started moving down the hill towards the entrance of the village.

"...Right." Krystal replied as she picked up her rifle and followed after Falco and ran down the pathway to the bottom of the hill. Krystal moved down the path with her friends and came near the entrance to the village. Krystal hid behind a tree near the entrance, and as her friends hid behind some plants, the vixen looked around and saw numerous other Cornerian soldiers hiding behind trees and plants as several more Cornerians came in and quietly took their cover.

"Explosive are placed on the reserve right there." Hiris said.

"Good," Wolf said, "Falco, raze em'."

"Gladly." Falco said as he took out a detonator. Krystal looked at the reserve right before her and, once Falco activated the detonator, she watched the reserve burst into fire, blasting the building apart in a fiery explosion that splintered the wooden walls and sent several Venomians in it into the air. The rest of the Venomians were startled into alert.

"Move it!" Hiris ordered, "Attack!" Immediately, Krystal fired her rifle and shot several Venomian soldiers in the village from her tree cover. From their cover in the trees and plants, the Cornerian soldiers all fired their rifles, blazing hails of laser fire at the village and gunning down numerous Venomian soldiers in vicious fighting. The alarmed Venomians blasted some laser fire back, but the Cornerians kept up the assault, firing more laser shots and pinning down the enemies. Wolf blasted a few soldiers down as Krystal fired shots and gunned a few more down as well. The Cornerians kept blasting some fire and shot a few more enemies down until the first line of Venomian defence was eliminated.

"Move into the village," Hiris ordered, "Clear these bastards out!" Krystal and the Cornerians emerged from the trees and ran into the village, blasting some fire to pin down their enemies. The Venomians blazed some laser bolts and shot several Cornerians down, but the Cornerians took cover behind buildings and objects. Once behind their cover, the Cornerians kept firing their rifles, blazing more hails of laser fire at the Venomians and cutting numerous enemies down as the vicious battle raged in the village. Taking cover behind a building, Krystal fired her rifle and shot six Venomians down and then aimed at her right and fired some laser shots that hit five more Venomians. Krystal kept fighting in the fierce skirmish as Wolf and Hiris fired their rifles and shot numerous enemies down. While Krystal fired some shots and blasted two more enemies, Falco threw a grenade and took out a couple other Venomians in a blast, then he blasted some more laser bolts, shooting down a couple Venomians.

Cornerian soldiers kept firing hails of laser shots from their building cover and gunning down numerous Venomians. The Venomians returned fired and blasted a few Cornerians down, but several Cornerians shot some fire back and shot a few enemies in the buildings while pinning down several others with laser fire. Krystal fired her rifle in the fierce battle and shot down several Venomians on the road through the village and then she aimed and fired some shots at a building, hitting a few enemies in that building. Wolf blasted five more enemies down as Hiris fired some laser fire and hit seven Venomian soldiers. Cornerian soldiers kept firing laser shots and frying enemy soldiers on the road and in buildings, but Venomian soldiers hid behind some buildings and shot down a few Cornerians. Krystal fired some covering shots, pinning down the enemy soldiers as Cornerian soldiers held cover from behind their buildings and blazed more laser fire, hitting several Venomian soldiers behind the buildings.

Cornerian soldiers moved down the road running through the village and held cover behind buildings and objects as another line of Venomians came in and blazed some laser fire at them. The Cornerians fired more laser shots and blasted several Venomians down, then shot some fire that fried Venomians blasting laser from buildings. as Wolf shot seven more Venomians down, Krystal fired her rifle and shot six enemies, then she fired more laser shots and blasted five more. Hiris shot two Venomians down as Falco blasted another few more. Venomian gunfire blasted back and gunned several more Cornerians down, until Krystal fired some shots and blasted a few down and then pinned several others down with laser fire.

After vicious fighting in the village, Cornerian soldiers fired some shots and gunned down more Venomian soldiers in the buildings and out it the open. A few Venomians blasted some laser bolts and shot a few Cornerians down, but the Cornerian soldiers fired more laser and razed the Venomians in the open. Krystal shot a few more enemies while Wolf blasted several more, allowing the Cornerians to move up. After gunning down a few more Venomians on the road, a building at the end of the path opened up with Venomian gunfire, pinning the Cornerians down. Rushing and taking cover in a separate building, Krystal, Wolf and Hiris all fired their rifles and shot the enemies in the opposing building. Once the threat was finished, the Cornerians moved up down a path. Krystal and Wolf went through the path, where several Venomians came in to attack. After taking cover behind some crates, Krystal and Wolf fired some laser shots and gunned the enemies down. However, a Venomian machine gun opened up and started raining some fire on the approaching Cornerians.

"Shit!" Hiris vented, "Machine gun!"

"I'll take it out!" Falco stated, "Krystal, cover me!" Falco rushed over behind a crate as Krystal and Wolf fired some shots at the machine gun. Once the laser hit near the emplacement, the gunner fired some shots back at the two, forcing them into cover.

"Shit!" Wolf exclaimed, "Falco, burn that bastard!"

"Keep blasting at it." Falco responded as he tried to get to another crate, as the machine gun was starting to blaze towards him. Krystal fired some shots back and, with a careful shot, hit the gunner with a laser bolt, just as Falco primed and threw two grenades at the emplacement and destroyed it in a fiery blast.

"Ha!" Wolf stated as the Cornerians moved up when, Venomians emerged from a building to the right, gunning a couple Cornerians down. A Venomian threw a grenade that landed near Krystal, but Wolf picked it up and threw it back, the blast dispatching a Venomian. Krystal fired some shots and gunned down a few enemies on the building as Wolf and Falco blasted a few others on the ground. Another Venomian rushed up to Wolf with a knife, but Wolf blocked the soldier's attack with his arm, punched the him in the stomach and then Wolf grabbed the Venomian's arm and flipped him over, before shooting the enemy dead and moving on.

"Move to that AA gun!" Hiris ordered and then he and the Venomians moved past the building to their target. Krystal followed after them and came upon a short path leading past another building, where she saw the AA gun and some Venomians. As the AA gun fired at Venomian air forces above them, Venomian soldiers fired some laser at the incoming Cornerians. Taking cover in a building, Krystal fired her rifle and shot a few Venomians down, but the AA gun suddenly turned its attention to her. Krystal took cover as the gun rained fire down on her, keeping her from moving. Wolf saw the AA threatening Krystal, so he blasted a hail of laser at the AA, gaining its attention. Relieved, Krystal took careful aim and, with a precise shot, gunned the AA gunner down.

"Clear the rest of the village!" Hiris stated and he and the Cornerians moved up. Krystal ran up through the path, just as a Venomian rushed her with a bayonet. luckily, Krystal deflected the attack with her rifle and then the vixen hit the enemy with her fist, knocking him out before she then moved past the building. She looked up at her left and saw a Venomian carrier craft flying away, but then returned her attention to the battle, which was now focused at the end of the village, with Cornerian soldiers facing down the last Venomian defence.

"Take that son of a bitch down!" Falco shouted as he also noticed the enemy ship leave. He and a few Cornerians blasted some laser bolts at it, but to no avail, as it was far too out of range and eventually disappeared into the sky.

Krystal saw gunfire being emitted from the end of the village and as she rushed over, she saw someone already present at the battle... Fox and the two marines with him. Fox and his two marines were behind a couple of crates, blazing some laser fire at the Venomians before them. As the Cornerian soldiers fired some laser shots at the Venomian defence, Krystal fired some laser shots and gunned seven enemies down and then she aimed to her right and shot two more enemies. Wolf and Fox blasted a few enemy soldiers down as Cornerian soldiers blasted a few remaining enemies to the ground before running over to another enemy building and throwing a couple grenades inside, blasting the inside of the building and eliminating any resistance. Krystal and Wolf then walked over to Fox.

"I saw Veras leave in a ship just now." Fox stated, as he also noticed the ship leave.

"That coward must have left when he heard gunfire erupt in the village." Wolf said, rather casually.

"Well, I'm sure I found that base." Fox said, "Follow me."

Fox went through a narrow path of jungle as Krystal and Wolf followed after him. They walked down the very short distance and came upon a tall, large pillbox, leftover from a previous engagement. The pillbox had an incredibly abandoned look, covered in vegetation.

"Looks abandoned." Wolf stated.

"That's what makes it perfect." Fox said.

Fox proceeded to kick open the door on the left side of the pillbox and move into the entrance. "Keep up with him, Krystal," Wolf spoke to the vixen, "We'll find your Veras... You just get out safely once you've gotten what's in there."

"Right, Wolf." Krystal said and then the vixen followed after Fox and into the pillbox. Krystal followed Fox through some rooms and halls in the pillbox, manoeuvring around the corridors as they made their way to the top of the pillbox.

"There's signs of recent activity," Fox said, looking around, "Yeah... Veras was here."

"Is there anything else there?" Krystal asked.

"A Venomian officer, named Scara."

"Is he still in here?" Krystal replied.

"Of course not," Fox replied brashly, "Don't be an idiot!"

Krystal remained silent as she and Fox moved through the corridor, where they came into a room. Upon entering the room, suddenly, a few Venomians lunged at them. A Venomian charged at Krystal with a knife, but she blocked it with her rifle and then Krystal punched the enemy away as another soldier pounced on her and then brought his knife down on her. Krystal held the wrist of her enemy and, after a brief struggle, Fox came in and kicked the enemy down, but then the other two Venomians grabbed Fox, one holding him from behind while the other grappled with Fox over a knife. Krystal became very worried, seeing Fox nearly get killed and she quickly grabbed her rifle and aimed. Fox was overwhelmed by the relentless struggle with his two enemies, seeing the knife coming very close to his neck when, luckily, Krystal fired some laser shots and gunned the two enemies down, saving Fox. The last enemy got up and charged at Fox with his knife, but Fox grabbed the Venomian's arm and rammed him against the wall, before kicking him down and stabbing him with his knife.

Fox felt a little agitated that he couldn't handle the two Venomians and needed Krystal to save him. However, he then felt something else as well... Gratitude that she had saved him... However, he just shook it off and remained quiet as he moved out of the room with Krystal following after. Once moving up some stairs, they reached the top floor of the pillbox, coming to the door of the target room. Fox kicked down the door and then he and Krystal entered... only to find it cleared out... The room was basically empty, with only a table and some papers remaining.

"God damn it!" Fox exclaimed, "That bastard knew about us coming!"

"Is this the right vicinity? Krystal asked.

"Yes it is!" Fox said, "I know it cause Scara was here." The two looked around the room and then spotted a dead Venomian officer, lying on the floor with a laser wound present on his head. Krystal and Fox walked over and examined the dead officer, with Fox kneeling down to look at his face.

"Is he..." Krystal said.

"Yeah," Fox stated, "It's Scara."

Fox then walked over to the table and searched through the remaining papers. After some thorough searching, Fox picked up a piece of paper that caught his interest. "Krystal, I found something," Fox said, before starting to read from the paper, "...Finalization of subjects analyzed. Proceed to Merkener..."

"Where is this?" Krystal asked.

"Merkener's a system in the outer Lylat territories," Fox answered, "Must be where he's conducting his work... Well, that's it, we're leaving." Krystal followed Fox down a long hall and then he started bashing the exit door with his rifle before ramming it down, coming out onto the top of the tall pillbox. However, they only found themselves trapped on top of it.

"Shit!" Fox vented at his current situation, which only got worse as some Venomians appeared on a cliff near them and blasted some laser bolts at them. Krystal fired her rifle at the Venomian soldiers, gunning a few of them down. While Krystal fired more laser shots at the enemy soldiers, they became increasingly worried as the Venomians kept pouring lasers on them. Krystal fired some more shots at the enemies when, suddenly, Cornerian gunships flew in and blasted the Venomians down with machine gun fire. Nora flew by in her ship and blasted a Venomian artillery gun as a Cornerian gunship came in next to the bunker... Wolf and Falco were seen on the gunship.

As the gunship sailed close to the top of the pillbox, Wolf stood in the gunship's cargo hatch, waving to Krystal and Fox to jump over. Heeding Wolf's advice, Krystal rushed from the top of the pillbox and jumped over towards the gunship, grabbing hold of a railing attached to the hatch door. As Krystal held onto the rail, she looked up and saw Wolf and Falco extend their hands out and grab hold of Krystal's hand and pull her into the gunship. Once Krystal was inside, Fox backed up and jumped off the pillbox to grab the gunship rail. Once Fox got a hold of it, Wolf went over and grabbed Fox's hand to pull him up.

"Let's get the Hell out of here!" Wolf ordered, and then, once everyone was safely on board, the Cornerian gunships and fighters sailed off, away from the area to return to friendly controlled territory.

* * *

><p>Everyone was safely on board the Valkyrie, and though fighting continued on Lerushk in a lasting stalemate, the invasions of Khilirihk and Hinaril were successfully repulsed. The war seemed to be going in Corneria's favour. Fox stood on the command deck of the capital ship, explaining what he had found in the secret pillbox to Col. Harrion Pointer, with Krystal, Wolf, Falco and Nora listening as well.<p>

"Merkener is a Venomian held planet," Harrion spoke, "They have it as a trading post."

"It's rich in minerals as well." Krystal said.

"There's a military outpost stationed on the Eastern hemisphere," Fox pointed out, "I'm going for it... by myself."

"What exactly do you expect me to do then, according to _your_ plan, McCloud?" Harrion asked.

"What you always do, Colonel... Just send guys down there. I can use such an attack as cover."

"...Is there anything I can help with?" Krystal asked.

"You can go home or run back to Wolf," Fox said harshly, "I don't care."

"...Fox... I..." Krystal said weakly.

"Fox, that's out of line!" Falco stated, a bit angry.

"That's none of your concern, Lombardi!" Fox said sternly to the falcon, "You can stay with her."

Fox left the bridge, leaving Harrion to discuss his attack plans with his other officers. Krystal listened to the officer's strategy and, one they were finished, she walked over to a window, placing a hand on the glass as she watched the stars and, after standing there for a few moments, Krystal walked out of the bridge. Soon afterwards, Falco came out of the bridge as well, aiming for the hangar. On his way however, he spotted Krystal, standing by herself in an empty hallway... and she remained very silent, feeling deep sorrow.

"Krys," Falco said as he walked up to her, "...Are you okay?"

"...I-I'm fine, Fal," Krystal responded, "I'm sorry."

Falco placed a hand on Krystal's shoulder from behind, trying to see how she was doing, "...What's going on?" Falco asked with concern.

"...It's just..." Krystal retained her silence, and then spoke calmly, "...It isn't fair, Fal..."

"Well... Fox is just-"

"No, it isn't him... it's... Why... Why did he have to die?"

"...Krystal... Who?"

"...Slippy... He's my friend, Fal... I miss him..."

"...I know, Krystal... So do I."

"...Still, he's right... I'm the reason he died."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I hadn't been so close... so careless, he'd still be alive... It should have been me."

"Krystal, don't say that!" Falco said, "Don't even think stuff like that!"

"Fal, I'm sorry," Krystal said and even though the vixen remained calm, tears were starting to well in her eyes. Krystal sniffled and spoke, "I'm sorry... I caused his-"

"Krystal, his death wasn't your fault!" Falco said as he held his hand on Krystal's shoulder, "You hear me, none of that is your fault. All of this is Veras' fault, and I assure you, he'll get what he deserves... you weren't careless at all, you just did what you could to stop that Vulcain, and you succeeded... and you didn't cause Slippy's death... he chose to sacrifice himself to save you, because he cared about you, and he was happy he could save you."

"...Really?" Krystal said, a tear escaping from her eye.

"Yeah, Krys," Falco said, "...He's a hero, just like you are... And he'd do it all over again for you, cause he knows your worth it... And deep down, even Fox knows that."

Krystal sniffled and said, "I'm just really confused."

"...I'm sure Fox knows that it wasn't your fault."

"...I still believe in him, Fal... I still think he can help."

Krystal and Falco embraced in a deep hug. As they embraced, they were unaware that another was close by... Fox... He was on his way to the hangar, but he overheard the vixen and the falcon in the hall. As he listened, he felt something that he hadn't felt for a while... remorse... remorse over how he blamed Krystal for the death of his friend, and this time, he didn't shake it off... He just carried that feeling with him as he continued his way to the hangar.


	15. Chapter 15

Fox stood in the hangar bay of the Valkyrie, preparing his Arwing to leave. He still felt the remorse he had when he overheard his former team mates in the hall, but he was still attempting to keep his distance from them. While he was placing a few crates inside, he heard some steps approach, looking to his left, he saw Krystal standing there, with Falco walking up from behind.

"What do you guys want now?" Fox asked.

"...It's still you... isn't it Fox?" Krystal said, "I... I can't believe it."

"Stop being ridiculous," Fox said, "I told you, I'm going by myself."

"You sure he wants to stay, Krystal," Falco asked.

"...It's him, Fal," Krystal said, "I'm right... He isn't different."

"Why do you even care so much?" Fox said.

"Have you forgotten about Sauria, Fox?" Falco asked.

"I remember everything, Fox," Krystal replied, "How you saved my life... How we risked our lives fighting the Aparoids."

"Yeah, so what?"

"You still remember this, right?"

"Oh quit it... Of course I do! Stop being stupid!"

"...Will you help us, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"That's hilarious," Fox stated sarcastically, "You just expect me to stay? Give me a break!"

"Well, you're not blameless." Falco said, "You created quite a mess of your own since you disbanded the team."

"Oh spare me your immaturity!" Fox said, "I'm just giving Veras and his men what they deserve."

"Well, you could be nicer to Krystal," Falco responded, "Just a suggestion."

"Forget it, Lombardi," Fox said, "I made my position to her quite clear... I mean, what are you two doing? You're flying around with Wolf and his lackeys! What were you even thinking, Krystal?!"

"...I'm close to Wolf, yes... I'm convincing him to help." Krystal said, "Still, he decided to give his assistance by himself."

"I really doubt that."

"I'm giving him his chance... Wolf is trying, Fox," Krystal responded, "There is some light in him."

"And you agree?" Fox said to Falco.

"I understand how she feels, Fox... I believe her."

"And what," Fox said, "You think that applies to me?_"_

"I still believe this, yes," Krystal said, "...I think there's still light in you as well... I still think you desire to give us help."

"Oh jeez, will you stop?"

"...I still believe you need us to fight Veras... I still believe you desire Star Fox back... Fal and I can give you this help, if you let us... I believe you still care for us... Just like I still care for you... I always will, Fox."

"...Whatever... I... I don't know."

"Come with us, Fox," Krystal said, "Please... Will you help us?"

Fox stood quiet for a minute and then spoke, "...Rrgh, God damn it... All right." Once he said this, Krystal and Falco both had smiles of brightened relief. "Just don't get sappy on me, will ya?" Fox said as he walked past them to get back to the bridge. Krystal and Falco smiled at each other, feeling relieved they could get Fox to stay, and then the vixen and the falcon followed him back up towards the bridge.

Once reaching the bridge, Krystal and Falco entered the command deck, being met by Wolf and Nora, though Fox was following closely after them. Once Fox entered, Wolf, Harrion and Nora got a bit of a puzzled look on their faces, wondering why he was still on board the capital ship.

"What are you still doing here?" Wolf asked, a bit annoyed.

"My mind got changed," Fox answered, "I'm staying."

"Well, the more we have, the better," Harrion said, "You just make sure your prepped for the upcoming assault on Merkener."

"Whatever you say, Colonel." Fox said as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"...You know," Nora began, "That was an awful thing you said to Krystal earlier."

"Stuff it, Nora," Fox retorted, "I don't have time for any of that!"

"Well, we've already set course and we're on our way to Merkener," Harrion stated, "...That Intel you have better be worth it, McCloud."

"Whatever."

The ship was still going through light speed towards Merkener, but now was getting much closer to the planet, as an operator spoke, "Planet Merkener inbound by just two parsecs, Colonel." After a few more moments, the ship came out of light speed, showing planet Merkener right before it. Krystal and her friends gazed at the planet below, seeing the shimmering blue coloured ocean with the massively large island of Rhen Volman positioned on the Eastern hemisphere of the planet, with several tiny islands circling around the large island.

"This system... It's lovely, really," Krystal said, "...It's sad it's held by Veras."

"Well, we're about to undo that," Harrion said, then turned to one of the others and spoke his plan on a hologram map as Krystal listened, "You all remember the plan... The island of Rhen Volman is our target. We seize their field headquarters on the southern point of the island, then our troops will advance inland to eliminate whatever Veras has going on there... Commander Leslie, after we take hold of the field headquarters, you lead your squadron through that canyon, and once we clear the defences, Krystal, you and your men will move out on the ground... Is that clear."

"Yes, sir," Nora said, "When do you want us out?"

Krystal looked out of the window, staring at Merkener. As she looked, she sensed the surface, but more importantly, she was able to sense the Venomians below. They were feeling calm and unknowing, of Corneria's presence.

"Listen," Krystal said, "I think this is it's time."

Nora looked a bit puzzled as she heard this and asked, "You sure about that, Krys?"

"...Yes," Krystal said, "Striking them right now is critical, while they're still unmindful."

"And we're prepared and armed for an attack right now?" Nora asked.

"Krystal's right," Harrion stated, "The enemy doesn't likely know of our presence yet, so now's the perfect time to strike... And yes, Commander Leslie, we are supplied and prepared enough for an attack at the moment... Krystal, you fly alongside Leslie in the canyon. That's your safest bet to the target area."

"I'm in." Krystal said.

"I got it." Nora spoke.

"And McCloud," Harrion continued, "Since your staying, you'll be going with Krystal and Nora, is that understood?"

"Hmph... Sure, Colonel." Fox replied.

"Good, now move out." Harrion stated. With that, Krystal, Wolf, Fox, Falco and Nora all headed down to the hangar. Cornerian soldiers were moving down, fully armed as they made their way to the carrier ships. As Krystal entered the hangar and walked towards her Sky Claw, she still felt her relief that Fox decided to stay... She didn't expect Fox to change his ways soon... but she was happy that she still had him.

Krystal prepared her ship and, once orders were given, Krystal followed her friends' ships and the troop carriers and gunships as they sailed down to Merkener's surface.

* * *

><p>The element of surprise was indeed in Corneria's possession. Venomian forces on Rhen Volman were oblivious to their enemy's approach... only becoming disorderly aware when Cornerian cannon fire rained down on them. Only when the Cornerians were very close did the Venomians have the ability to start firing their AA guns... and by then, it was too late... The Cornerians managed to land most of their forces on the surface of the island.<p>

Several Cornerian fighters and a troop carrier were shot down, but all the rest managed to land on the planet as other fighters strafed a few of the enemy AA guns. As landed troop carriers began unloading Cornerian marines, Krystal landed her Sky Claw down on the planet, then jumped out with her rifle, following after Cornerian forces as they pushed their way towards the nearby headquarters. Wolf and Nora followed after Krystal as they moved inland with the troops as fire rain in the skies above them, where Falco and Fox were giving air cover in their ships.

"Feels like old times, don't it, Fox?" Falco said.

"Knock it off, Falco." Fox retorted, "Just focus on the enemy."

"Hey, Krystal," Falco said, "You be careful now, girl."

"Right, Fal," Krystal replied.

"Okay, let's tear em' up," Falco said excitedly as he and Fox soared off in their Arwings to find targets. Krystal and her comrades moved across the terrain, where they first encountered several Venomian soldiers that blasted some laser bolts and cut several Cornerians down, until Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot the enemies down. A few more Venomians came out and gunned a few more Cornerians down, but Krystal shot a couple of them while Nora took out the remaining soldiers with a few blaster bolts. A few Cornerian soldiers shot down several more Venomian soldiers and then pressed onwards.

However, once they moved deeper, an enemy machine gun bunker opened up and blasted a hail of laser fire down on the approaching Cornerians, cutting down several marines. Krystal and Wolf held their cover behind some trees as Nora and the Cornerians took cover behind plants and large rocks. Wolf fired some laser at the enemy bunker, but only succeeded in getting the machine gun to rain laser at him, keeping him behind his cover.

"God damn it!" Wolf vented, "Shit! Nora, any ideas?!"

"Not right now, no," Nora said, "Just keep firing."

"Shit!" A Cornerian vented as he was pinned down by enemy laser. The machine gun kept blasting laser shots, gunning down a few more Cornerians and then pinning the others down with more laser. Krystal and Wolf fired more covering shots at the machine gun bunker, when they saw a couple of Cornerians move up to the side of the bunker with a flamethrower.

"Wolf, we got a flamethrower moving up!" Nora said.

"Excellent!" Wolf stated as he fired more shots at the bunker. While a few more Cornerians were shot by machine gun laser, Nora blasted a few laser bolts at the bunker to cover the flamethrower team. Once they got close enough, the team aimed at the bunker and sprayed a burst of fire into it. The team sprayed several more bursts until the bunker was blazing apart from the inside and the machine gun was decimated.

"It's gonna blow," Nora stated to the flamethrower team, "Get over here!" The flamethrower team rushed over and took cover with the others as the bunker burst open in a fiery explosion, sending flames everywhere into the sky.

"Yeah!" Wolf shouted, "Burn, you little bastards!"

"Move out!" Nora ordered, and then she, Wolf and Krystal moved past the bunker, rushing across a small field until they came upon a defensive line of Venomian soldiers, which began blazing a hail of laser fire upon the incoming Cornerians, cutting several of them down. Other Cornerian marines managed to take cover behind large rocks and trees in front of the defensive line. Krystal and Wolf made their way to cover behind a few trees while a few more Cornerians were gunned down. Once behind their cover, the Cornerian marines fired hails of laser fire at the Venomian defensive line, and in the vicious fighting, friendly rifle fire shot several Venomians down. Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot several more Venomians down as Nora blasted a few more.

Krystal fire more laser shots and gunned seven enemies down while Wolf blasted several others, then pinned down a machine gun emplacement with some laser fire. Venomian laser fire cut several more Cornerians down, but the Cornerian soldiers blasted more laser fire and shot several more Venomians. Wolf shot a few more enemies down as Nora gunned down a few others. The fierce battle raged as Cornerian and Venomian soldiers kept blazing laser rifle away at each other and laser rained all over the sky. After holding her cover from some incoming laser bolts, Krystal shot five more enemies down as Wolf blasted some laser to pin down other enemies, though an enemy machine gun blasted some bolts and kept other Cornerians pinned. However, Krystal aimed carefully and fired a couple shots that took out the machine gunner.

After more fierce fighting, Krystal fired more shots and gunned several Venomians down as Cornerian forces blazed some more shots and blasted several remaining soldiers down. There were still Venomians remaining that kept firing laser bolts at their enemies, but the Cornerians kept blazing more laser fire and pinning them down. While Wolf shot some laser bolts to cover her, Krystal fired her rifle and shot several more enemies down and then aimed at her left and gunned a few others down as well. The fighting raged until the Venomian soldiers were dead and others retreated.

"Get moving!" Nora said, "Get to that field headquarters."

"Where's Lombardi and McCloud?!" Wolf wondered.

Taking heed to this, Nora spoke into her communicator, "Lombardi, we're gettin' close to our target. We'll likely need you to soften it up."

"I'm busy with an artillery gun," Falco said, "I'll be there as soon I can."

"Damn... Okay, I'll wait for ya'."

The Cornerians proceeded past the Venomian defensive line and moved down onto the open pathway towards the bunker. Venomian soldiers appeared on the road to oppose them, firing some shots that pinned down the Cornerian soldiers. Krystal and Wolf fired some laser shots back and gunned down a few enemy soldiers as Cornerian gunfire blasted down the few remaining enemies. A few other Venomians rushed in and blasted some laser fire, until Krystal fired some lasers and gunned down two of them as Nora threw a grenade and took out the remaining soldiers with a blast.

With the enemies on the path dispatched, Krystal, Wolf, Nora and the Cornerian marines moved towards the end of the path, finally seeing the Venomian field headquarters right in front of them. Two machine guns from the headquarters' windows blazed at the approaching Cornerians, gunning a few down as a Venomian defensive line in front of the headquarters blazed some rifle fire and shot down several other Cornerians. In response, the Cornerians made cover from behind some rocks and a couple damaged vehincles and fired their guns back at the Venomian lines.

Krystal fired her rifle and shot five enemies as Wolf and Nora held their cover behind a boulder and gunned down several other soldiers. While Krystal kept firing her rifle at enemy soldiers in vicious fighting, Cornerian marines fired more laser shots and gunned down several Venomian soldiers. Wolf blasted a few more enemies and then fired some lasers at one of the machine guns in the headquarters. Venomian rifle fire gunned down a few more Cornerians, just as Wolf threw a grenade and took out a couple Venomians with a blast while Krystal fired some more laser fire and shot a few Venomians. Still, the machine gun fire rained down on the Cornerians, pinning them down.

"Where the Hell are you, Falco?" Nora wondered.

The Cornerians kept firing some laser shots at the enemy machine guns, but they continued to be pinned down. After a few moments, Krystal fired some shots and hit a few Venomians, and then the vixen saw the two Arwings of Fox and Falco and two Wolfens of Leon and Panther soar in from her right. Krystal watched the four ships come in and rain devastating fire on the headquarters. Falco, Fox, Leon and Panther each made a strafing run at it and damaged it further while Falco mad a run and blasted a few missiles that completely silenced the machine guns.

"Got it! Yeah!" Falco exclaimed, "Who wants a piece of Falco?!"

"I owe ya' a drink for that one, Lombardi." Nora said.

"Get into that base!" Wolf ordered to the Cornerian troops, and then he, Krystal, Nora and the other marines started moving in towards the headquarters. As they got closer, however, Venomian soldiers poured out of its front door to attack the approaching Cornerians. Making use of cover from abandoned Venomian positions, Cornerian soldiers blasted laser fire at the Venomian enemies, taking a few down. A couple of Venomian soldiers charged with bayonets, but Nora shot one down while Wolf flipped the other over his back and, once the enemy was on the ground, Wolf turned towards him and shot him dead, point blank, before turning back to face the others.

Krystal shot down several other Venomian soldiers and, after an intense skirmish, the Cornerians shot down the remaining Venomian soldiers, allowing them to move into the headquarters. Krystal and Wolf entered the building, aiming their rifles around the room until they came upon some stairs. Wolf walked up the top of the stairs, coming upon a door, which Wolf opened a little and then threw a grenade into the room, blasting it apart. After the blast went off, Wolf entered the room, aiming his gun around when a Venomian blasted a few bolts at him. Still, Wolf managed to dodge the bolts and then gun down the Venomian as Krystal ran up the stairs to the room. A few more Venomians came in to attack, but Krystal and Wolf shot them down with laser fire.

"Good job, you two," Nora said, and then spoke into her communicator, "Colonel, we seized the field headquarters."

"Excellent work," Harrion replied over the com, "I'll send some troops down there to establish a new base." While Nora was speaking to Harrion, Wolf looked out the window and saw a Venomian force massing towards the seized field headquarters.

"Oh shit!" Wolf exclaimed, "Nora, we got a problem!"

"Oh no... damn it," Nora exclaimed, "Colonel, enemy forces are staging a counterattack from the North."

"Roger, Commander," Harrion said, "I'll respond as soon as I can."

"Understood, Colonel," Nora replied before shutting off her communicator, "Okay everyone, hold this base."

As Cornerian soldiers got into positions in and around the captured headquarters, Venomian forces started moving in a large attack, blazing laser bolts at the Cornerians defending their new gain. Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles from the windows of the building, gunning down numerous Venomians and then pinning others down with covering fire, allowing the other Cornerian marines to get to cover. The Cornerian marines all blazed their rifles, shooting down more Venomian soldiers as they came in towards the base. Krystal fired some more laser shots and hit several more Venomian soldiers as Wolf and Nora shot down several more, though the Venomians returned fire and gunned several Cornerians down.

A fierce firefight ensued as Cornerian soldiers kept blasting rifle fire at Venomian soldiers, cutting several more down. Venomian laser bolts shot down a few more Cornerians, but Krystal fired some laser shots and gunned several more enemies down, though just as an enemy tank started to come in.

"Shit," Wolf said, "Tank!"

"Marines," Nora ordered, "Get a rocket launcher on it!" Obeying the order, a Cornerian marine came in with a rocket launcher, aimed it carefully and fired, sending a missile that damaged the tank. The tank fired a plasma shot that took out a position of Cornerians, but another rocket was launched at the tank, decimating it to pieces. A few more Cornerians were shot down, but Krystal and Wolf fired some laser and fried several other Venomians. Cornerian gunfire blasted several more enemy soldiers, but the Venomians kept coming in to attack... and worse yet, a couple more tanks roared on towards the Cornerian positions. One tank blasted a Cornerian position to pieces, the other fired a plasma shell and hit the wall of the base.

The marine with the rocket launcher fired a rocket at one of the tanks, but only lightly damaged it... And he found himself out of ammunition, "Damn it, I'm out!" The marine stated. The enemy tanks kept blasting shells at the base, breaking pieces from the walls.

"God damn it," Wolf vented, "Where's Harrion's response?!" Wolf fired some more laser shots and gunned several more Venomians down. In fierce fighting, Cornerian forces blazed some laser fire and cut down several more Venomians while Nora shot a few others and then threw a grenade, taking a couple out with a blast. While the Cornerians kept firing more laser bolts at the Venomian swarm, Krystal fired some shots and gunned down several more enemies. The fighting raged on, but it continued to get more dire as the tanks came closer towards the base... and then Venomian fighters came in and started strafing the building.

Krystal held her cover behind a wall, but then looked around and saw another wave of fighters come in. Krystal watched the fighters soar in to start burning up the building... but she suddenly saw green laser bolts fly overhead and gun down the fighters, with Fox and Falco soaring in in their Arwings. While Falco and Fox chased and blasted apart the enemy fighters, Panther and Leon came in in their Wolfens and rain fire down on the ground targets, razing the enemy infantry and tanks to pieces... The base was held.

"Ha! Just bring em' to me!" Falco said as he soared over his kill.

"Don't get cocky now, boy," Leon spoke, "You'll be facing an actual challenge in the canyon."

"And that's when the fun begins," Falco said, "Hey Fox, That's an upgraded Arwing, right? How's it handlin' ya?"

"Uh... fine, Falco." Fox said. While the friendly ships sailed in the skies above them, the Cornerian soldiers below felt a sense of relief grip them.

"Whew, all right," Nora said as she walked over to Krystal and Wolf, "That was some good work you guys did."

"That's just half of it." Wolf said.

"You're right," Nora replied, "Come on, we gotta head back to the original landing point and get in our ships." With the base held, Krystal and Wolf then followed Nora as they exited the base and ran across the terrain to their ships... Soon, they would move through the canyon, and onto Veras' works.


	16. Chapter 16

Krystal, Wolf and Nora all walked up to the original landing point, coming up to their ships while Fox and Falco landed near the area. Cornerian marines were moving supplies around for their assault while a few others were moving a line of Venomian prisoners along. While Krystal climbed onto the wing of her Sky Claw and reached her hand in the cockpit to activate it, Nora walked over to a field officer who had called her over. "What's goin' on, sir?" Nora asked the officer.

"Colonel doesn't want you to proceed just yet," the officer replied, "He says, along with ground targets lining the canyon, there's also enemy birds swarming in the skies above. He wants you to wait for Second and Fifth Air Squadrons to arrive to help you out. It'll just take five minutes."

"Okay," Nora said, "We'll be ready."

"What's going on here, Leslie?" Wolf said as he walked up to Nora.

"We're waiting for Second and Fifth Air Squadrons' arrival... We'll be going in five minutes."

Once Krystal had her ship prepped, she walked over to a nearby building and sat down next to it. She looked at her ship as she waited, for in just five minutes, she would get in that ship to head down the canyon and possibly end Veras' madness for good... if it was true that this world was the main base for his works... She suddenly started to feel the danger of such an important mission, and as such, became concerned about her comrades... Still, she knew she would do her best to protect them.

As she waited, she sensed something approach from her left. When she looked, she saw a young black and white cat, a kitten still, as it seemed only six or seven months old. It wasn't too afraid, being willing to greet her, but it still remained a little nervous seeing Krystal, the same feeling she herself had about the upcoming mission. Krystal gave the kitten a warm smile as the small feline mewed at the vixen.

"Hey there," Krystal said calmly to the kitten, "Hey... Come here, little one... It's all right..." Krystal held her hand out to the kitten to coax it into coming... and though it was hesitant at first, either from the kitten's bravery or curiosity, it started walking slowly over to the vixen. Once it reached her, Krystal started softly stroking the kitten from its head and down its back and it started purring and rubbing itself against her leg. Krystal could see that the kitten looked very hungry, and she saw that a food table was nearby, serving food to some marines. Krystal walked over to the table, where to her apparent luck, found pieces of salmon. Krystal took several pieces of the salmon, walked back over and sat down next to the kitten. The small feline jumped into Krystal's lap and started laying down as Krystal petted the kitten with her left hand while holding the pieces of salmon in her right hand to the kitten's mouth. Immediately after smelling the fish, the kitten started chewing away at it. Krystal smiled and kept softly petting the kitten in her lap as it purred and kept feeding on the salmon in her hand until it was gone.

While Krystal kept holding and petting the kitten, Fox was walking by towards his ship when he saw the vixen. Fox looked at her briefly while she was focused on the kitten in her lap, and then kept walking towards his ship. He thought about Krystal, and her friendly kindness towards the kitten... Krystal's kindness was one of her most definitive traits, and it was always something Fox admired when they were still parts of team Star Fox... He wondered if he still did.

After a few more minutes, Krystal looked up and saw the fighters of the Second and Fifth Air Squadrons soaring above. "They're here, that's it," Nora said as she walked up to the others, "Get in your ships, we're moving out!" Krystal saw the others going to their ships and she set the kitten down, scratched it behind its ears and then got up and rushed over to her Sky Claw. Once she was inside, she raised her ship above the ground until it was in the level of the sky with the others. Krystal flew her ship alongside the Cornerian fighters, as well as the ships of Wolf, Fox, Falco, Nora, Leon and Panther, and they all soared in towards the direction of the canyon.

"Ground targets line the canyon walls," Nora said over the com, "Plus, some fighters in the skies above."

"So what's your plan then?" Wolf asked.

"I'll take Panther, Leon and Fifth squadron to eliminate the fighters," Nora responded, "You take Krystal, Falco, Fox and Second squadron through the canyon."

"Sounds good," Falco said, "You're ship goin' good for you, Krys?"

"It's just like in Fichina, right Fal." Krystal said.

They sailed over the land of the island, coming up to the entrance of the wide canyon. On the ground below them, Cornerian soldiers and vehicles moved up, firing laser fire at some Venomian ground defences. While the fighting went on the ground, a couple of friendly gunships soared by and blasted the Venomian defences with plasma shells while the marines on the ground shot down remaining Venomian soldiers, and the Cornerian fighters continued on their way towards the canyon. As they came closer, a horde of enemy fighters awaited them at the entrance, starting to glide over towards the incoming Cornerians. "Incoming, brace yourselves!" Nora said, and the Cornerian fighters and Venomian fighters clashed with each other in the skies before the canyon entrance.

Vicious fighting erupted as laser fire blasted all over the skies and ships chased each other. As cannon laser kept raining in the sky, numerous ships from both sides were shot down as they kept chasing and blasting laser at one another. Krystal chased and fired some laser that shot down several enemy fighters as Wolf soared through with his Wolfen and blasted a few more others. Venomian laser fire blasted several Cornerian ships down, but some Cornerians blasted some laser back and gunned down several more Venomians. Fox and Falco moved through and blasted several other enemies, while Krystal swerved in and shot a few more down as well. Nora, Leon and Panther chased and blasted apart several other enemy fighters, but the Venomians returned their fire and gunned a few more Cornerians down as well.

While the Cornerians blasted a few more Venomian fighters down, Wolf soared in and gunned down several enemies. After some more fighting in the air, Krystal shot down several more fighters and, soon, the enemies started to disperse and retreat, with most going up in the air to reinforce the enemy fighters in the skies above the canyon.

"Into the canyon," Nora ordered, "Move!"

As planned out, Krystal sailed her Sky Claw in through the canyon, followed by Wolf, Fox, Falco and Second squadron while Nora took Leon, Panther and Fifth squadron into the skies above. Nora and her squadron engaged numerous fighters in the skies above, fighting in a fierce air skirmish, just as Krystal and her comrades came upon the Venomian defences lining the canyon walls. The walls were lined with an assortment of defences; bunkers, artillery, AA guns, towers and other weapons as well.

"Enemy emplacements," Falco stated, "Up ahead!"

"Tear those bastards to shreds!" Wolf ordered.

When the Cornerian fighters got closer, the Venomian defences started blasting laser fire into the air to counter the attack. While a few friendlies were shot down, the Cornerian fighters rained laser fire on the Venomian defences, destroying several emplacements. Krystal soared in and fired her laser cannons, destroying a few bunkers and then aimed and shot down a tower.

"Excellent," Wolf stated, "It's collapsing!"

Wolf blasted down another bunker and took out a tower while Fox swerved in and blasted apart an artillery piece. Krystal fired more laser shots and destroyed several more bunkers and then shot down another tower and an artillery gun. Several enemy fighters soared in and blasted some laser at the Cornerians, but Krystal and Wolf fired some laser back and shot down a few of the fighters. Falco blasted apart a few AA guns and then he gunned down a tower and a few other enemy fighters. Krystal soared up and saw a couple of enemy vehicles moving up on the ground through the canyon. Krystal fired some laser and blasted the vehicles to pieces as a couple enemy gunships and fighters soared in and shot down a couple Cornerians. Krystal and Falco fired some laser shots and blasted the enemy fighters down and then fired more laser that destroyed the enemy gunships, sending them to the ground.

"Right on the money," Falco said, "Yeah!"

"Good," Wolf said, "Now take down that damned AA piece!"

Fox moved in and fired some shots that blasted apart a bunker, then soared in towards the large tower, decimating it with plasma bolts. Krystal flew past and blasted apart another tower as the AA gun started firing some shots and took out a Cornerian fighter, but Krystal fired a missile and destroyed the AA gun.

"Hell yeah," Falco exclaimed, "Woo!"

Krystal fired more shots and blasted apart a few enemy bunkers and then shot down another couple towers as Wolf and Fox made a run and destroyed an artillery piece and a bunker with some laser fire. Another large tower came up and fired several missiles at the Cornerians, taking another friendly down. Krystal swerved and dodged the missile attack, then fired a couple missiles of her own and blasted the tower to pieces.

"Yeah, blow em' to Hell and back again, Krystal!" Falco exclaimed.

"Watch em' burn!" Wolf said

Wolf blasted apart a few supply trucks as Fox gunned down an artillery piece and an AA gun. Krystal fired some shots and destroyed a few Artillery guns and then blasted a couple of bunkers to pieces as well. A couple of enemy fighters swooped in and attacked, until Falco blasted a few of them down and Krystal shot the other couple down as well. As they moved further down the canyon, they came upon another couple of emplacements, which fired some more laser and missiles into the air at the Cornerians. A Cornerian gunship came in and blasted a bunker and an artillery gun apart, until a missile from a tower shot the gunship down, just as Falco swerved in and blasted the tower into collapsing. Krystal shot a couple AA guns to pieces and then fired more laser that shot apart a few more bunkers and destroyed a tower. Several more enemy fighters came in and blasted some laser bolts, but after she dodged the incoming enemy laser, Krystal fired some cannon fire back and shot down the enemy fighters. They came upon another tower that blasted some machine gun fire, until Fox soared in and destroyed the tower with a well placed missile shot.

"Lights out!" Fox exclaimed.

The Cornerians kept sailing down the canyon, coming upon some ground targets of tanks and supply trucks. Krystal and Wolf fired a hail of laser fire and blasted many of the ground enemies to pieces and then fired some more laser shots and missiles that destroyed the remaining tanks and vehicles. A few more fighters came in and attacked, but Krystal and Falco fired some shots that tore them down. The Cornerian fighters kept soaring down the canyon, blasting apart enemy defences along the way until they came towards the end of the canyon, where a few bunkers and AA guns awaited them. Wolf made a strafing run that blasted a couple AA guns and took out a couple bunkers while Krystal fired more laser fire and blasted apart the few other bunkers and destroying an AA gun. As Fox destroyed another tower, several fighters came in and attacked. Falco gunned a few of the fighters down as Krystal fired some cannon fire and shot down the other enemy fighters.

Suddenly, a large Venomian gunship appeared, firing some laser blasts that took out several remaining Cornerian fighters. "Shit, enemy gunship!" Wolf stated, "Take it out!" Krystal and her comrades fired laser blasts that damaged the gunship. The enemy ship responded by firing some more laser blasts and a few missiles, but Krystal swerved and manoeuvred around the laser and missile fire and then fired some more lasers back, hitting the gunship some more. The gunship fired some more missiles and shot down many remaining Cornerian fighters until a couple were left, but Krystal fired some more shots and hit the gunship, setting it ablaze with plasma fire. The gunship fired a relentless barrage of gunfire at the vixen's ship, but Krystal swerved around and dodged the attack, just before firing another round of shots that damaged the gunship further and then Wolf came in and fired some laser that finally shot the gunship down.

"Ha!" wolf exclaimed.

"How's everything going down there?" Nora asked over the com.

"We cleared the canyon, Nora," Falco responded, "We're on route to the landing zone."

"Okay," Nora said, "We've cleared the skies, mostly. We'll regroup with you there."

Krystal and her comrades kept sailing through the canyon in their ships, coming closer towards the landing zone. Fox was suspicious as he got closer towards the zone and then spoke to Nora through the com, "Nora, what do you see down there?" Fox asked.

"...I'm... not seeing anything, Fox," Nora replied, "There's nothing here."

"Bullshit!" Fox responded, "I know something's there!"

Krystal finally reached the landing zone, landing her ship at the zone and exited onto the ground with her rifle as Wolf and Fox landed their ships and got out with her. As Krystal, Wolf and Fox landed on the ground, Falco kept flying with Nora, Leon, Panther and the remaining Cornerian fighters. "Nora and I will cover you guys from the air." Falco said.

Once Falco flew away with Nora and the Cornerian fighters, Krystal, Wolf and Fox moved up the area, meeting up with a squad of Cornerian marines, "We're all yours." one of the marines stated.

"Good," Wolf said, "All of you, down that path!"

Following Wolf's orders, Krystal, Wolf, Fox and the Cornerian marines moved into a pathway. As they went through the pathway, suddenly, laser bolts flew at them and Venomian soldiers appeared down the path to confront them, blasting a volley of laser fire at them that took down a couple of Cornerian marines. "Shit, ambush!" one of the marines exclaimed, and the marines took cover behind trees and rocks on the path. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several Venomian soldiers on the path, then aimed and fired some laser that gunned down a few more enemies. A vicious skirmish erupted as the Cornerian marines fired their rifles, blasting hails of laser fire that shot several enemy soldiers in the trees. Wolf fired some laser shots and blasted several Venomians as Fox gunned down a few others.

While the fierce fighting went on, Krystal fired some more shots and hit a few soldiers as Wolf gunned down a few more others. The Cornerian soldier gunned down a few more Venomians, but Venomian laser fire shot down a few marines. Fox blasted a few other soldiers and then they started moving up the path. Krystal moved up the path and held her cover behind a tree while Wolf took his behind a rock as more enemies came in. Krystal and Wolf fired some laser shots and gunned down several Venomians on the pathway while Fox blasted a couple other soldiers. After some fierce fighting, they moved further down the path, coming upon several more enemy soldiers, including some snipers in the trees that shot down another marine.

Krystal fired some laser and shot a few other enemies down the pathway, then aimed and shot down a sniper in the trees while Wolf blasted a few others down. Fox gunned down an enemy sniper in the trees and the Cornerians moved up. Krystal and her comrades moved up the path, going around a bend and coming towards the end of the path. A few enemies appeared, firing some laser blasts that shot down the remaining couple Cornerian marines. Responding, Krystal and Wolf shot down the enemy soldiers and the path was clear.

As they moved up, several Cornerian gunships appeared, blasting down a couple Venomian machine gun emplacements. As they hovered over the skies, Krystal started to sense something... something coming down, from the skies... As she looked up, she saw a dark presence appear in the sky, a dark cloud forming, and soon, the cloud disappeared into what was really behind it... A terrifyingly large Venomian capital ship appeared in the skies, it's dark presence looming above the island.

Krystal became increasingly worried as she then saw several Venomian gunships appear, firing a hail of missiles that blasted the Cornerian gunships to pieces, and then sailed away to gun down other forces as well... It was a surprise attack.

"Shit!" Wolf vented, "What the Hell is going on?!"

"It's a surprise attack!" Fox said, "...God damn it, they knew we were coming here!"

"...Damn it! Bastards are swarming all over the place!" Falco stated, "Krystal, I can't get to ya'... you're on your own for now."

"...All right, Fal," Krystal said, "I'll handle things here."

"Shit," Wolf vented, "Are we seriously here by ourselves?"

"Damn it!" Fox shouted.

The Venomian gunships sailed overhead, flying over towards Cornerian forces moving below them. Krystal looked from the hill she was standing on to the ground below, seeing the Cornerian forces at the bottom of the hill being assaulted. Venomian gunships rained a hail of fire down on the Cornerian forces as Venomian tanks and infantry emerged from the trees and blazed a hail of laser fire that cut down many of the Cornerians. In the vicious skirmish, the Cornerian soldiers fired some laser fire back and shot down numerous Venomian soldiers, but to no avail... The Cornerians had lost. Venomian troops blasted down most of the Cornerian soldiers while gunships and tanks blasted the friendly vehicles to pieces.

Once the friendly convoy below was decimated, Krystal saw numerous enemy gunships sail past, heading towards the Cornerian held position at the Southern end of the island. "Shit," Wolf noted, "They're heading for the landing point!"

Krystal and Wolf looked past some trees, seeing a rather large bunker that looked rather hidden. However, Krystal sensed that the bunker was abandoned, which made it rather interesting, and when she looked at Wolf next to her, he could immediately read her curiosity. "Fox, there's a bunker just down this ridge," Wolf said, "Looks rather mysterious."

"That must have something in it," Fox said, "Move forward!"

Krystal and Wolf followed after Fox as they moved down the end of the path and came to some ruins. As they approached the ruins to inspect, an enemy gunship appeared, blasting some plasma fire at the three. Krystal, Wolf and Fox took cover behind some ruins as the fire rained down on them. Wolf blasted some shots at the gunship, just as numerous Venomian soldiers came out of the trees and took positions in the ruins, firing rounds of laser fire at the three.

"Return fire!" Wolf ordered and then he fired some shots that fried a few enemies. After dodging some incoming laser blasts, Krystal fired her rifle and shot several more enemies down while Fox blasted a few others. Krystal kept firing laser fire at the enemy soldiers in the fierce skirmish, and while she hit several more with precise shots, the others made use of cover in the ruins and kept up the attack.

While Krystal and Wolf shot down several more Venomians, the gunship kept firing at them, blasting a few pieces off of the ruins. Fox blasted down a few more enemy soldiers and then he dodged another volley from the gunship. Krystal shot several more soldiers, but the gunship turned to her and blasted rounds of plasma fire at her. Luckily, the vixen dodged the laser fire and held her cover in the ruins. Wolf shot down a few more soldiers as the gunship soared in towards him. Wolf held his ground and blasted a few shots at the gunship, just as Krystal took careful and patient aim towards the cockpit, getting a closer fix on the pilot in the window. As soon as she got a direct shot, she fired... and it was a perfect hit, as the dead pilot lost control, and the gunship started to go down... right on towards her. Seeing this with alarm, Krystal raced away from her position and quickly held cover behind another piece of the ruins as the gunship crashed into her former position.

"Fantastic!" Wolf shouted, as he gunned down another few soldiers. After some fierce fighting, Krystal shot several more enemies and the threat was diminished... and the path towards the bunker was clear. Krystal, Wolf and Fox moved down the path and came to the bunker, with Wolf opening the door. Once the door was opened, the three entered, looking around the room for any enemies and then walking up some stairs into the top floor. Once entering the top floor, they searched around the room... seeing some blueprints of weapon prototypes and some other paperwork.

"These things look new." Fox said.

"Are these his new projects?" Wolf asked.

"Maybe, but it can't be all of them" Fox said, "It looks like the room was cleared out." Wolf walked over to a table and saw a few maps, finding an interesting one among them.

"Krystal, Fox, I found something interesting." Wolf said as Krystal and Fox walked over to see what he had found.

"It's a map of the area." Fox said.

"Yeah," Wolf said, then pointed to some points on the map, "...And this must be a path... leading right to some sort of compound."

"Good, then grab those blueprints and let's get the Hell out of here," Fox stated as he went over to the window... only to see countless Venomian soldiers coming in towards their position. "Oh shit, we got a problem!" Fox said, a bit worried.

Upon noticing the incoming problem, Wolf rushed over to see the enemies outside, which shot a few rounds of plasma at the bunker, "God damn it!" Wolf vented, "They spotted us! Defend this position!" Wolf ordered as he then picked up a nearby sniper rifle and handed it to Krystal, "Krystal, snipe those bastards!"

Wolf and Fox fired their rifles from the bunker's window, gunning down several enemies with laser fire as they approached. While her comrades were blazing a hails of rifle fire at the Venomians, Krystal fired her sniper rifle, hitting numerous enemies with precise shots. The vicious skirmish went on as Wolf blasted several more soldiers while Fox shot down a few others. With careful aim, Krystal fired more shots and hit some enemies. While more laser fire blasted all over the place, soon, a couple enemy gunships came in as well as a tank, "We need to get out of here!" Fox shouted, "Out of the bunker, move it!"

Taking heed to Fox's advice, Krystal and Wolf followed Fox down the stairs and out of the bunker. They ran out through some nearby trees, only for the Venomian tank to spot them and fire a round, taking a tree to the ground. The tree collapsed so close to Krystal that she lost her balance and fell into some lower ground with tall grass... the vixen became dazed as she was hidden in the tall grass

Fox and Wolf were soon knocked to the ground themselves by some gunship fire. Wolf and Fox became dazed as well by the impact and as they struggled to get back on their feet, Venomian soldiers were walking right next to them. Wolf was laying on the ground as he saw a Venomian aim his gun at Fox, and Wolf attempted to raise his own pistol at the enemy soldier. But it was to no avail, as another Venomian came in an kicked the gun out of Wolf's hand. The dazed Wolf looked up at the soldier... and then he fell into sleep... Fox looked up and saw other Venomians come in... Which was followed by a more vile presence, Veras and his right hand, Grizz. Fox glared angrily at Veras, who looked at Fox with a sadistic smile.

"So," Veras stated, "Have you both enjoyed your tour here?"

"...Veras!" Fox said.

"Ah... It's been far too long, McCloud," Veras spoke, "We must simply make up for lost time."

As Veras and Grizz loomed over him, another soldier came in and brought his boot down on Fox's head, bringing him into unconsciousness. "Search for any others!" Grizz ordered some of the troops. Krystal remained hidden in the grass, still very dazed as Venomian soldiers looked around... while Fox and Wolf were carried to a truck... to become prisoners of Veras.


	17. Chapter 17

Krystal awoke from her sleep, finding herself lying on the ground. She must have fallen asleep from being dazed in the impact, remembering only that Venomians had surrounded the area and were looking for her... Well, it appears as though they didn't find her, as she was still lying on the ground... Seeing that it was morning, Krystal stood back up and looked around. It was rather quiet and peaceful looking, as there were only trees and grass in sight while the only sounds in the air were birds calling out.

Krystal walked across the land, trying to find any one left, not just in the area, but on the planet... and she sensed nothing. The vixen kept walking past some trees, looking for Wolf and Fox. She was very worried as she knew they were most likely captured, but she kept trying to find any others. However, she then heard something close, looking to her left and seeing a Venomian patrol coming in. Krystal hid behind a tree and kept hidden and quiet as the patrol went past. Once the enemy squad was far enough away, Krystal moved down a path, hiding behind trees, rocks and other plants as she evaded numerous other enemy soldiers moving down the path, and then she continued onwards.

Soon, Krystal came to a short cliff, which was tall enough to see things within a hundred yards below it. Krystal climbed up the cliff, seizing hold of rock by rock as she climbed up. She finally reached the top and laid down on the ground on top of the cliff, looking at the ground below her.

Suddenly, the vixen heard some rustling coming from behind. Krystal looked at the trees behind her and, with curiosity, walked over to them, starting to walk past them. After moving past the trees, Krystal finally found the source of the noise... Falco's Arwing, which was crashed into a small patch of open grass within the jungle. Krystal walked over to it and, to her relief, saw Falco emerging from it with a few small supplies.

"Damn AA gun." Falco muttered to himself as he looked at his Arwing.

"...Falco," Krystal said, "It's me, Krystal."

Surprised, Falco turned around to see the vixen standing there before him. "...Krys," Falco said with surprised relief, "...You're alive?" Falco ran up to the vixen and then Krystal embraced the falcon in a relieving hug, "It's you, Krys," Falco said, relieved, "Thank God you're okay."

"I'm fine Fal," Krystal said with a warm smile, "Everything's fine."

"Where's Fox and Wolf?" Falco asked, "Are they okay?"

"...I think Veras has them." Krystal said.

"...Damn." Falco exclaimed as he and Krystal walked over to his downed Arwing.

"How is everything here?" Krystal asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Gone," Falco said, "...It's not good, Krystal. Veras was lying in wait for us, and his surprise counter attack was too strong... The Cornerians were wiped out... Venomians retook the original landing point and the field headquarters... Nora got out, I think... She and Harrion had to pull out with the rest of our forces."

"...I remember where his compound is."

"You mean you found something?"

"...I have something, yes," Krystal said as she pulled out the map from the bunker from her pocket, opened it up and set it on the ground, "If this is his compound," Krystal continued, "It's likely in this direction."

"What about Fox and Wolf," Falco said, "We'll need their help to bust that open."

"I think they're being held close to the compound."

Falco looked over the map and pointed a a specific point next to the trail and close to the supposed location of the compound and speaking, "I saw something suspicious over there... It could be a P.O.W. camp."

"...Right then." Krystal said, "...Fal, I'll need you in helping them escape."

* * *

><p>"I'll tell you NOTHING!" Fox shouted, as he stood in the dark room before his interrogators.<p>

The Interrogator wasn't too pleased with the vulpine's answer. Another Venomian soldier held Fox from behind, and once the interrogator gave the order, the soldier threw Fox against a wall, hitting it and then falling to the ground, dazed from the impact.

"What exactly was your mission?" The Interrogator asked, "The one on Lerushk?"

"...I'm not saying anything," Fox replied, "...You piece of shit!"

The Interrogator hit Fox with a baton while the other soldier kicked him in the stomach. "What were you looking for!" The Interrogator demanded sternly.

"Ha! You stupid bastard!" Fox spitted, "Weren't you listening?! I'm not talking!"

"...Fine... Don't answer me." Soon, two other soldiers came in, holding Wolf by his arms... and he too was defiant, and angry. Wolf struggled to get free, but the soldiers kept a firm grip on his arms. However, he managed to get one of his arms free and, with that arm, attempted a swipe at the one who formerly held it... Only to miss him. The soldier with the Interrogator by Fox walked over to Wolf and hit him hard in the stomach with the stock of his rifle. Wolf collapsed on his knees, holding his stomach as he struggled with the pain.

Wolf glared angrily at his interrogators, "I'll fucking kill all of you!" Wolf shouted.

"Up!" A soldier ordered, pointing his rifle at Wolf. While Wolf kept glaring at the soldier, Fox was seized by his arms and then thrown into a chair, before being tied to the chair with cuffs. Wolf stood up while the soldier he was facing kept aiming his rifle at him, just as another soldier hit Fox with a hard strike from the back of his hand.

"God damn it! What did you find on Lerushk!?" the Interrogator shouted as he walked up to Fox.

"Go to Hell!" Fox retorted, which was met with the Interrogator shocking him with a cattle prod. Wolf attempted to rush at the Interrogator, but another soldier held his arms from behind, keeping him in place. Fox breathed heavily and, after a moment, spoke, "...You'll get nothing from me, Andy."

The Interrogator smirked at Fox, then turned to Wolf, starting to walk over towards him... and Wolf was not at all comfortable with this. "You stay away from me!" Wolf shouted at the Interrogator.

"Leave him alone, you sick bastard!" Fox shouted.

The Interrogator just turned to Fox and mocked sadistically, "Why don't you make me, Corn dog?" before turning back to Wolf, giving a signal with his hand to a soldier. The soldier then struck Wolf hard in the stomach with his rifle's stock and, once Wolf had fallen on his knees, the soldier brought the stock down on Wolf's back, bringing him to the floor. The Interrogator then thrust ed the cattle prod into Wolf's back, shocking him.

Wolf fell to the ground, still feeling the shock as a soldier aimed his rifle at him... just when another set of foot steps sounded closer into the room, and when they finally entered, they revealed themselves to belong to Gizar Veras himself. "...McCloud, McCloud" Veras spoke, "...How exciting it is for you to join us again... I'll admit, I've missed you since Gazarus."

"...You..." Fox stated angrily, "...You... God damn it!" Furious, Fox attempted to rush out of his chair, but couldn't as he remembered that he was tied down, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, McCloud," Veras said, "...That is no way to speak to your host."

"Stuff it and burn in Hell, you scale-faced bastard!" Wolf shouted as he lay on the ground. Veras turned to Wolf and looked down at him, smiling.

"...I left you to wither away in Garak, Wolf," Veras spoke, "...You should be dead."

"Well no one told me!" Wolf spoke sternly.

"Well, you'll be answered soon enough," Veras said to Wolf as he then walked over to Fox, taking a picture from Fox's jacket that showed Krystal with Fox and Falco, back when they were still a team. "...Krystal is a very beautiful vixen," Veras said, "So very beautiful... A very friendly vixen as well... I really would hate to be responsible for her death."

"Shut up! Where's your stockpile, Veras?!" Fox demanded, "You're poison gas!"

"Poison gas? Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! ...We both know about it!"

"Though of course you do," Veras spoke, "Since your... former lackeys found it on Fichina."

"Yeah... You probably got a bunch of your poison on Merkener!"

"...Possibly... But it's not poison. It's more like... revitalization."

"Revitalize?! Your killing people... I saw the examination of the samples they found, and it's a God damn poison gas!"

"True, the effects are lethal to some... most, actually... but it's true design to cure is quite different... I mean, that is my job as a_ doctor_, isn't it?"

"What?! What the Hell are you talking about?!"

"You've never seen the full effects of those samples, have you?"

"Well, once Harrion delivers them to Pepper, we'll all know! ...And it'll be _all_ over for you!"

"So Harrion still has those samples on board his little Valkyrie, does he... I bet he still has those records from Lerushk with him as well."

"Yeah, so what?!"

"Hm... I believe I have all that I need from you, McCloud."

"What the Hell do you mean?!"

"Don't worry about that...Lesokor will answer you." Veras said, then spoke an order in Venomian to the soldiers as he walked out of the room, "Let them rot in their cells." Once Veras was out of the room, the other soldiers walked over to Fox and Wolf. Two soldiers picked Wolf up by his arms and dragged him out of the room as the Interrogator and another soldier walked over to Fox to keep shocking him with the cattle prod... He wondered how much more of this he could take... Just as he wondered what Veras meant... and the name '_Lesokor_.'

* * *

><p>Krystal and Falco moved down a path as they remembered the trail to the compound, coming up to the point Falco described as a prisoner camp. Krystal and Falco took up positions behind some trees on some higher up ground as some Venomian fighters flew overhead. Once they were in position, they looked to the ground below them and saw the camp before them, seeing Venomian soldiers herding Cornerian prisoners into some small concrete buildings. They then saw to their right and saw a separate area with a destroyed building, a chair and a table present in the centre of it... and they also saw a couple Venomian soldiers aiming their rifles at Wolf as they walked him to it.<p>

"There he is," Krystal said, "It's him... it's Wolf."

Falco raised his binoculars, turning on the voice enhancer on it as he watched Wolf walk up to the table as the Venomians kept their guns on him. As he was next to the table, one soldier dared to place his hand Wolf's arm... and Wolf was not happy with this. Wolf swiped angrily with his clawed hand at the soldier who attempted to grip his arm, just missing the soldier's face.

"Don't you touch me!" Wolf shouted as he stared down the soldier, who pointed his gun at him in return. Wolf then sat in the chair at the table, looking down at his hands on the table and keeping quiet as the soldiers kept their guns pointed at him.

The Interrogator walked up to Wolf and asked, "We know that the girl was with you and McCloud... Where is she?"

"Burn in Hell!" Wolf shouted, before spitting on the interrogator. A Venomian from behind responded by holding a knife to Wolf's throat.

"Speak or your dead!" The Interrogator demanded.

"...You don't scare me, you piece of shit!" Wolf responded.

"Okay," Falco said, "Cover me, Krys." Falco then started walking quietly down towards the area where Wolf was. Krystal aimed her sniper rifle at the soldiers at that spot, keeping careful aim on them... Counting nine enemy soldiers guarding the perimeter, along with the Interrogator. Falco reached to some trees and hid there, peering around to see the soldiers there. Falco crawled quietly over to a plant, carefully tying some string around one of the leaves, before crawling away to behind the trees with the other end of the string in his hand.

As he peered around again, he saw some stones on the ground next to him. He picked up several stones, and then threw them, one by one. This act seemed to get the attention of a few of the soldiers, who started aiming their rifles towards the supposed direction they came from. Now that Falco had their focus, he pulled the string, causing the plant he attached it to to move. Four of the soldiers saw the plant rustling, and started walking towards it, aiming their guns. Krystal took careful aim at the soldiers near the bush, slowly waiting for the precise moment.

With a direct aim in her sights and once the moment finally reached her, Krystal fired her sniper rifle, skillfully gunning down two of the soldiers near the bush with a single shot. The other two soldiers by the bush became alerted, but Krystal fired a couple more bolts and gunned them down as well. The other five soldiers dispersed and looked around, but Krystal fired some more careful and precise sots and skillfully gunned down several of the soldiers, one-by-one. Krystal fired a few more shots and finally blasted the remaining two soldiers down... And this also got the attention of the Interrogator, who turned away from Wolf.

Taking the opportunity, Wolf lunged at the distracted Interrogator, wrestling with him and throwing him on the ground. Another soldier in the room lunged at Wolf with a knife, but Wolf blocked the attacker's arm, then he punched the soldier before grabbing his arm and throwing him into the wall, knocking him out. The Interrogator attempted to luge, but Wolf picked up the knife and quickly turned around to stab the Interrogator in the chest, silencing him for good.

Krystal and Falco emerged from the trees and rushed over to Wolf, who picked up a rifle off one of the soldiers. Krystal brandished her assault rifle as Falco picked up another rifle from a dead soldier as Wolf walked up to the two. "What took you so long?" Wolf asked, rather teasingly, though still grateful.

"Wolf," Falco asked "You okay?"

"I'm good for now."

"Where's Fox?"

"He's somewhere in the camp," Wolf stated, pointing to a path through the jungle, "That path leads to him."

"Anyone else?"

"That path leads to the rest of the camp," Wolf said, pointing to a different path, "You'll find other prisoners there."

"Okay," Falco stated, "I'll go get those guys. Krystal, you and Wolf get Fox... Be careful."

"Right," Krystal said, "I'll be fine."

Falco ran down the path towards the rest of the camp while Wolf took position behind a tree at the beginning of the path, "Ready?" Wolf asked. Krystal nodded and they both started running down the path. Venomian soldiers heard the commotion and started running in to confront them. Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles at Venomian soldiers on the jungle pathway, gunning down numerous soldiers in a vicious skirmish. Krystal shot down several more soldiers with precise rifle fire while Wolf angrily gunned down several others. They kept fighting through the pathway, coming up to some crates.

"Die, you bastards!" Wolf shouted, as he blasted some gunfire and gunned down a few more soldiers. Taking positions behind some crates, Krystal and Wolf kept firing laser fire and gunning down several enemies. Krystal shot down a few more soldiers as Wolf blasted several more with laser fire, and then they pressed forward. Krystal shot down several more soldiers and, then aimed to her right and gunned a few others down as well. Wolf blasted several soldiers with gunfire before they moved down the pathway, meeting several more enemy soldiers. Krystal shot down a few soldiers, allowing Wolf to move forward, gunning a couple more down as he moved along.

The two came up to an area with more crates and a hut. Taking cover behind some crates and the hut, Krystal and Wolf engaged the soldiers in fierce fighting, blasting several down with laser fire. Wolf angrily gunned a few more down, shouting his resentment from being tortured as Krystal shot several other soldiers with precise fire. After some more fighting, the area was clear and they moved onwards through the pathway. A couple other soldiers came in to attack, but Krystal shot them down and they continued on the pathway... until they finally reached the place Fox was being held.

Fox was tied to a pole, beaten and blindfolded, with a few soldiers preparing to execute him with their rifles. While Fox awaited his end, Krystal held her aim carefully as the soldiers took aim at Fox as he was on his knees while tied to the pole. Fox saw the presence of his executioners through his blindfold, seeing no hope for him and was about to accept his fate... when Krystal fired some laser bolts and shot down the soldiers aiming at him... Krystal had saved Fox from death.

Fox wondered what had just happened when he only heard gunfire around him. Krystal rushed up to Fox, setting her rifle down next to him and then Krystal knelt down next to him, placing her hand on top of his head to soothe him. Krystal looked at him with concern and sympathy.

"...Fox..." Krystal said, "...Thank heaven you're all right."

Fox looked up at the vixen in surprise, "...Krystal... Is that you?" Fox asked.

"It's me," Krystal said, "...It's Krystal."

Krystal stroked the top of his head a few more times to ease his stress from the ordeal he suffered, and then she took of his blindfold and released him from his bondage. The vixen held Fox as he lay on the ground, feeling deep relief and joy that he was okay...

Fox, he had been wanting to die during his imprisonment here, not only to escape his suffering from torture, but to escape the dark presence he had become... and as Fox looked into Krystal's shimmering cyan-emerald eyes, seeing her sincere kindness... for the first time in a while, he was happy that Krystal was here for him.

"Krystal... You came back? ...Why?" Fox said as Krystal helped him stand back up.

"Things will be fine," Krystal said, "...Everything will."

Wolf walked up to the two of them, handing Fox a rifle as Krystal picked her rifle back up, "Grab your weapons," Wolf ordered, "We're gonna tear this place apart!" Krystal held her rifle as Wolf and Fox then started running in the direction towards the rest of the camp. Krystal followed after the two of them.

"Where's Falco and Nora?" Fox asked.

"Nora is likely still with Harrion," Krystal said, "Falco is liberating the other prisoners here... He should have them by now."

Krystal, Wolf and Fox kept running down the path, coming up to some Venomians. In the fierce skirmish that ensued, Krystal and Wolf fired their rifles and shot down several of the enemy soldiers while Fox blasted the remaining few others. After going down the path, they came to the perimeter of the small P.O.W. camp. As they came to the edge of the camp, they heard blaster fire starting to erupt.

"That should be Falco," Wolf stated, "No need to be quiet here, Fox."

Krystal, Wolf and Fox rushed into the camp, hiding behind a building. As they peered around the corner, they saw several Cornerian prisoners exchanging gunfire with Venomian soldiers in the camp. They then looked to the building across from them and saw Falco and several more Cornerian prisoners with him.

"Attack!" Wolf shouted, as he rushed into the camp, blasting some laser fire at the enemy soldiers before taking cover behind a building. Krystal, Fox, Falco and the other Cornerians followed after him. Taking cover behind buildings and other large objects, the Cornerian marines fired hails of laser fire at the Venomians before them, igniting a fierce battle in the camp. Krystal fired her rifle and shot down several enemy soldiers and then aimed and gunned down a few more others, while Wolf shot down several more Venomians. Fox blasted a few others, but another enemy charged with a bayonet, only for Fox to gun him down. Falco gunned down a few soldiers before he then threw a grenade, taking out a couple more Venomian soldiers.

The Cornerian marines kept firing more laser bolts in the vicious skirmish, blasting several more Venomian enemies. However, the Venomians kept up their defense and blasted some laser fire that gunned down several Cornerians. Krystal kept fighting in the skirmish, gunning down several more soldiers with laser fire as Wolf and Fox blasted down another few soldiers. While the Cornerian marines shot down several more enemy soldiers, a couple Venomians set up a machine gun and blasted some laser fire that shot down a few Cornerians.

"Damn it!" Wolf shouted, as he and the others were forced to take cover from the machine gun's fiery blasts. Wolf and Fox blasted a few shots at the machine gun, only to be driven into cover when the gunner shot some bolts at them. However, while The gunner was distracted on those two, Krystal aimed and fired a couple shots that took out the gunner, which was followed by Falco destroying the emplacement with a grenade.

The Venomians kept up the defence, and Venomian laser fire blasted down a few more Cornerian soldiers. Krystal fired some laser fire and shot down a few other Venomians, which was followed by the Cornerian marines gunning down several others. After some more fierce fighting, Wolf blasted another few soldiers and then Krystal fired some shots and fried several more remaining enemies. Soon the enemy garrison was eliminated.

"I remember from the map," Wolf said as he pointed to a pathway leading out of the camp, "That compound is very close to the camp... It's just down that path."

"You sure it's a compound?" Falco asked.

"Very sure... _Something_ is going on over there."

Krystal, Wolf, Fox, Falco and the other Cornerian marines moved down the pathway, coming upon a squad of Venomian soldiers. The Cornerian soldiers blasted several down with gunfire and, in the ensuing skirmish, Krystal and Wolf fired some laser and shot down several remaining soldiers. Fox blasted the remaining couple down and the Cornerians kept moving down the path, coming upon some more Venomians. Wolf gunned a few down while Krystal shot several enemy soldiers as well.

The Cornerian marines kept firing their rifles, blasting down enemy soldiers and then, after some more fierce fighting down the path, they finally came to the end of the path and saw what they were all looking for... the compound.

"There it is," Krystal said, "It's his compound."

"Well that's it then," Wolf stated, "Move into it!"

Krystal and her comrades started rushing towards the base, coming upon a few Venomians guarding the entrance. The Venomians soldiers at the entrance blasted some laser bolts to counter the Cornerians' attack, just before Krystal and Wolf fired some shots and gunned the enemies down. The Cornerians then entered the compound, taking cover behind objects and crates as the Venomian defenders blasted some laser bolts. While a few friendlies were gunned down, the Cornerian marines fired their rifles and shot down several Venomians in the vicious skirmish. Krystal shot down several more enemy soldiers down while Wolf blasted a few others. Krystal shot a few more soldiers, just before something got her attention... The command tower in the centre of the compound, and as Krystal looked and sensed into the command tower, she saw the familiar face of Veras' second man, Col. Rilkey Grizz.

"It's him," Krystal said, "It's Rilkey Grizz."

"Ha!" Wolf said, "That bastard won't get away this time!"

Now excited, Wolf gunned down several more soldiers as Fox and Falco both shot a few others. While several Cornerians were gunned down, the other marines fired some laser back and fried several other enemy soldiers, and the vicious fighting went on in the complex. Krystal shot several enemies with laser fire, however, as the fierce battle went on in the compound, Grizz set up a machine gun in the tower and started blasting some rapid green lasers at the Cornerians below, cutting a few down. The gun Grizz was firing was more powerful than the average Venomian machine gun firing more rapid and powerful laser that set everything it touched on fire. The lasers ripped through the Cornerians' cover and shot a couple others down, forcing others to seek more hardened cover.

"Shit!" Wolf vented, "That's not a regular Venomian gun!"

"Must be one of those blueprint weapons!" Fox stated.

"Shit!" Wolf said, "Keep fighting!" Wolf blasted another few soldiers down while under fire from Grizz's gun. Krystal fired her rifle and shot several soldiers and then aimed to her right and gunned a few more down before rushing to take cover behind a steel obstacle with Wolf while their former position was shot to pieces by Grizz's gunfire. The Cornerians kept firing hails of laser fire at the Venomians, blasting several more down in the fierce skirmish while a few friendlies were shot by both the Venomians' rifle fire and Grizz's gun.

The chaos raged on and the whole complex ground was set ablaze by Grizz's incendiary machine gun. While the grounds burned in fire, Wolf peered around and saw a Venomian trench line that lead to Grizz's tower. Once he noticed the trench, Wolf turned to Krystal and Fox and spoke, "We can use that trench to get to Grizz. Krystal, lay down some fire on Grizz so I can get to the tower, then follow me into it. Fox, you cover Krystal when it's her turn to follow after me, then you and Falco get everyone else out of here."

"But what about you two?" Fox asked.

"Just look for a transport, McCloud... We'll deal with Grizz."

"...Got it." Fox said.

"Krystal, ready?" Wolf asked, and when the vixen nodded to him, Wolf ordered, "Open fire!" Taking heed, Krystal fired her rifle at Grizz's position, hitting his position with laser fire until she was forced into cover by Grizz's return fire. Krystal kept firing her rifle at Grizz and taking cover from his shots as Wolf started moving to the trench, taking cover behind different positions as he struggled towards it. Krystal fired some shots at Grizz, which was countered by some return fire, but the vixen held her cover and fired some shots back. Fox blasted a few lasers at Grizz, allowing Wolf to move up before Grizz managed to get his focus back on Wolf. A few enemy soldiers came in to attack, until Krystal fired some laser and shot them down, and then kept blasting some more laser at Grizz until she was forced into cover again.

Krystal and Grizz kept exchanging gunfire back and forth, but soon, Wolf's plan worked and he reached a safe point near the control tower's entrance. He then looked back at Krystal and signalled her to follow after, and the vixen started running towards him. She had to take cover behind different positions as Grizz fired some dangerous green plasma at her, but she was cleared several times by Fox's cover fire. The exchange went on until Krystal finally reached up with Wolf, and once they were safely over at the tower, Wolf nodded to Fox and he and several troops started quickly moving backwards.

"Falco, get the others out!" Fox stated, "We're leaving!"

"Wait, what?!" Falco said, very confused, "What about Krys and Wolf?!"

"They'll be okay... I trust them."

Though a little hesitant at first, Falco decided to take Fox's word and then the falcon ordered to the other marines, "Out of the compound, all of you!" The Cornerians backed slowly towards the exit and then all ran out of the compound while it continued blazing in fire... Krystal and Wolf were the only ones to remain.

Wolf kicked down the door to the command tower and entered a room, seeing a few enemies before them. However, Krystal and Wolf gunned them all down in a blaze of laser before going up some nearby stairs to the top. Reaching the tower's top floor, the two went down a hall way and came to a door... And once Krystal and Wolf nodded to each other, Wolf kicked down the door and entered the room... only for Grizz to emerge from the side, shove Krystal down with his hand and then bring a pipe down on Wolf's back, knocking him down.

"Wolf!" Krystal said in concern as she looked up and saw Grizz pull out a knife to bring down on Wolf. However, Krystal's rifle was kicked away when the large bear shoved her down, and she wouldn't be able to get to it in time, but she had to do something... So to save Wolf in time, Krystal rushed up to Grizz from behind, grabbed his other arm, and then sunk her sharp teeth down into it.

"Aargh!" Grizz exclaimed, as Krystal bit into his arm, but Grizz smacked her with the back of his hand, his strength knocking her down. Krystal hit the back of her head against the wall, and she became very dazed. She looked up and saw Grizz approach her with the knife. "You little bitch," Grizz stated to the dazed vixen, "You'll regret that!" The bear then raised his knife above him and was about to plunge it down towards Krystal... And that's when Wolf charged.

Wolf grabbed Grizz's wrist and held it back before knocking it out of the bear's hand. Now grappling each others' arms, Wolf and Grizz struggled fiercely with each other. They kept wrestling, and though Grizz was a bit bigger than him, Wolf was still quite strong enough to hold his own. After some fierce struggling, Wolf hit Grizz with his fist and then threw another punch. Grizz blocked the attack with his arm and punched Wolf back. Grizz punched Wolf again, until Wolf swung his fist at Grizz, which was blocked, but Wolf punched the bear with his other fist. Wolf punched Grizz again and they struggled some more... then Wolf hit Grizz in the stomach with his fist and then punched Grizz's face with his other fist. They grappled again, and while Grizz punched Wolf again, Wolf blocked another swing and then he threw a punch at Grizz, sending him back.

Wolf rushed and kept wrestling fiercely with Grizz, then Wolf hit the bear with his fist. However, before he could attempt another swing, Grizz grabbed his right arm and then threw his fist into Wolf's stomach, before punching Wolf again and knocking him to the ground. However, as Grizz attempted to lunge at him, Wolf swiped at the bear, forcing him back and then Wolf got up. Wolf grappled with Grizz again and then he punched the bear. As they struggled, Wolf blocked a swing from Grizz, and then they kept grappling. After some more fierce struggling, Wolf hit Grizz with his right fist and then he punched the bear again with his left. They then struggled some more and, while Wolf put up a good fight against the large bear, Grizz put his hand over Wolf's eyes and then shoved him against the wall, knocking him out.

As Wolf lay on the ground, Krystal tried crawling over to her rifle, only for Grizz to come over and kick it away. Grizz then seized Krystal by her scarf and lifted her up while looking at the vixen with a menacing stare. Grizz kept holding Krystal by her scarf for a long moment, as he then turned his head towards Wolf and spoke, "You should have died in Garak, O'Donnell... You know, you're uprising was suppressed... You and some others may have gotten out, but most of those who escaped were found again... and summarily dealt with... you failed your friends at Garak, Wolf... and now, you will fail your other friends as well."

Turning his head back towards the vixen, Grizz kept his firm hold on Krystal's scarf. "Now _you_ will die, vixen!" Grizz shouted at Krystal as he was about to throw the vixen out the window towards the fiery ground... However, before he could do so, Wolf picked up the bear's knife and then rushed at him from behind, wrapping his arm around Grizz's left arm while stabbing Grizz's right arm with the knife.

"Rrgh... You know," Wolf said, "...That's no way to treat a lady." As Wolf held on to Grizz from behind, Grizz let go of Krystal and she fell to the floor. Krystal looked up as she saw Wolf continuing to hold Grizz from behind.

"...O' Donnell!" Grizz shouted.

"That's right!" Wolf shouted, "I finally have you now, you son of a bitch!"

While Wolf held onto Grizz's left arm, the bear was able to spin around and grab hold of the wrist of Wolf's hand holding the knife. Wolf and Grizz struggled furiously some more, and then they spun around, and Wolf released his grip on the bear... causing Grizz to lose his footing and crash through the window, falling from the command tower.

Krystal saw Grizz fall and disappear into the flames below. She remained a bit dazed as she looked at the scene before her eyes closed for a brief moment. When she reopened her eyes, she saw Wolf standing before her, holding his hand out to her.

"...Krystal," Wolf said, "...Are you okay?"

"...Wolf." Krystal said, as she took hold of her friend's hand and he helped her stand back up. Krystal and Wolf then embraced in a deep hug for a moment, both glad that the other was okay. When their hug was done, Krystal noticed Wolf had a large cut on his arm, blood seeping from it.

"Wolf," Krystal said in concern, "...You're injured,"

"It's okay, Krystal." Wolf stated as he looked at his slightly wounded arm.

"...It will be fine, right?" Krystal said.

"Of course," Wolf said as he picked up a rifle and handed it to Krystal. Once Krystal held her rifle, Wolf picked up his own gun and, as he reloaded it, he noticed something out the window. He went over and looked out, seeing a landing spot down a short pathway from the compound... Both his Wolfen and Krystal's Sky Claw were there.

"Over there," Wolf said as he pointed to the landing spot visible from the tower, "That's where they're keeping our ships... Come on, let's get over to em'." And with that, Krystal and Wolf ran out of the tower and exited the burning compound, on their way to their ships... And on their way to leave Merkener.


End file.
